A fresh start, a fresh Slate(r)
by Pepper Finn
Summary: It's the start of AME All-Stars and Jessie Jay is back! But this time she is up against her toughest competitor yet, Season 6 winner Slater. Slater doesn't play around and always gets what he wants. What happens when an unmovable object meets an unstoppable force? Intense romantic chemistry, love triangles and more! These are Pixelberry's characters and worlds. I own nothing
1. Hey now, you're an All-Star

**Authors Note:**

I know what you want. It's the same thing I want.

We want to see MC and Slater fall in love and get into some seriously flirty situations. We want to see Derek get jealous and lose his mind. To see Slater change from knowing Jessie.

It's what we all wanted after seeing how AME 3 played out. Well I aim to deliver. This is going to be a long work but stick with me and I will make it worth it.

* * *

It was a Wednesday in spring, and I was stretched out my sofa enjoying the live finale of the latest season of Americas Most Eligible. If I had liked watching the first 5 seasons, I had enjoyed being on the show for season 6 even more. I even won the damn thing. And now watching the show with an insider's knowledge made it far more fun.

Each season I would bet against my cousin Jorge each week to see who would be eliminated with the loser paying for drinks, but it was still fun for me none the less. It was fascinating to see how it all played out, to see if my predictions were right about who would make it to the end, who each person really was and imaging how I would have won if I was playing.

And more often than not it was me drinking for free. But sometimes he was totally on point. Like this season for instance. I had picked that Bianca and Ryder would have stuck around a lot longer for ratings, but both were dispatched early but a surprise last minute contestant. The drama was otherwise pretty tame.

This season got interesting at the end though. The girl who won was like no-one I'd ever seen on the show before. She was genuine, sweet, flirty but not afraid to play dirty or speak her mind. You could never predict what would happen next with her. She had been eliminated by a rival, Ivy, who had put her in the bottom with an audience vote and gotten her out ... but this season had a comeback twist and she was back and ready to finish the backstabber who tried to get her gone.

She had grown really close, like became actual friends, with three of the other contestants. How close? She was set to be eliminated in the final 3 by Ivy who had been undermining her all season when the other top 3 contestant, returning fan favourite and her good friend Adam quit, saving her and giving her a guaranteed spot in the final 2.

And she had done two things that had never been done before in AME: Won with a completely unanimous vote and won both the grand prize and audiences favourite contestant.

_This was a girl after my own heart. A real challenge. Not that I'd ever know if she would have what it takes to beat me._

The camera pushed in close to host Carson Stewart as he gave his sign off "We'll see you next time on ... America's Most Eligible: All-Stars!"

_All-Stars? Now THERE is something I'd be interested in! I wonder who they'll get?_ I pondered that as I slipped into bed.

_If I was making an "All-Stars" season I'd have to go with people the public still remember. Favourites, past winners and the ones that had the biggest drama. Probably wouldn't go back further than my season though. Too long since we'd been in the spotlight or too famous for the show like Chadley from season 3._

_Jessie and Ivy are certain. The amount of drama those two caused? They'd be fools not to. Same with Lina. She accused Jessie of sleeping with a producer. Definitely some unresolved issues there. And they were just on. America is still crazy about them._

_They'd probably bring back Adam too. Fan favourite and he has his own share of controversy. And if you bring back Adam then you've got to pull in his rival Vince and "old flame" Sierra from season 9. Ratings gold._

_And if they are keen on bringing back past winners then Kiana from season 8 was a shoe in. She made an otherwise boring season worth watching. _

_Season 7 was a total snooze. I don't even remember who won. But I DO remember Heath and Eden did not stop fighting and all the pranks he pulled. That guy was funny._

_And of course there is me. The "villain" of season 6 who took the crown. Love me or hate me I made for compelling viewing. I'm in it to win and won't let anyone stop me._

* * *

I drifted off to a restless sleep, filled with weird dreams. I was awoken the next morning at 5:00am by the shrill ringing of my phone.

"Hello?" I answered groggily

"Slater? It's Omar from America's Most Eligible, how are you today?" He greeted me.

"Annoyed. It's 5am LA time, Omar."

"Then I'll cut to the chase. AME is doing an All Stars edition and we want you in it."

"When do you start filming?"

"End of Summer."

"3 months, huh? Email me details and I'll get back to you."

"I need to know today."

"And I need to know what I'm getting myself in for, unlike last time. Send me the email with the start date, contracts and whatever else I need, and I'll let you know this afternoon."

"Fine. No later that 6pm Miami time."

"Fine." I hung up.

My email pinged a minute later. I scanned over the document thoroughly. Start date, filming schedule outline, what was expected, requirements like a current passport and clauses like no leaving the house until filming was complete and they could use my videos and images and edit them.

I had just reached the end when my phone pinged again, this time with a text from Jorge.

_Still on for lunch? You owe me drinks._

I smiled and texted back. This lunch was going to be more interesting than either of us had originally anticipated.

* * *

"Man, the finale last night was insane. I never would have guessed that Adam was going to step aside for Jessie." I said, sliding into the booth at our favourite beachfront restaurant.

"Which is why I'm drinking free today, Cuz. Picked her from the start."

"You always bet on the hottest girl to win, Jorge."

"And I got it right." He answered smugly.

I rolled my eyes at him as I took a big bite of my burger.

"So man, did you hear what that Carson guy said about All-Stars?" Jorge asked.

"Heck yeah I did."

"Who do you think they're gonna get?"

"Jessie and Ivy are pretty much certain after last night. I'm guessing Adam too. Probably Vince and Sierra... oh and maybe me."

"No way!"

"Got a call this morning."

"And did you tell them to shove it?"

I took a large gulp of beer and refused to meet his eyes.

"Wait... you're considering it?"

"I won last time."

"Yeah and they edited you to look like a total bad guy"

"Instead of a _kinda_ bad guy?"

"You know what I mean, Cuz. I saw how hard things were last time you were there. I don't want to see getting pulled into that crap."

"I was naive about how the producers work last time and I tried to be everyone's friend. I'm not gonna play like that again."

"You don't have to play at all, man."

I looked at my cousin and gave him a wry smile. "But I do. I've missed the game, missed playing people against each other. And what greater test than against the best of the best?"

"So, you're gonna do it?"

"Couldn't live with myself if I didn't."

"Be careful man."

"It's not me that you should be worried about."

"Whatever you say man."

We both munched on our burgers thoughtfully before Jorge spoke again.

"I got one question for you though man. How are you gonna take down Jessie?"

I paused for a long time before I gave my answer. "I'll find her weakness and use it against her. _No-one_ can be that likeable or perfect. That or I'll give her the ol' Slater charm offensive."

"I dunno man, she seems like she's got 3 people already lined up to date her. What makes you think she'd dump all of them for you?"

"What makes you think she _won't_?"

Jorge shook his head.

* * *

I signed and emailed the contract back to Omar. I wanted in and this time I wouldn't be getting played by the producers. If that bitch Piper thought she could manipulate the way America saw me again she would have another thing coming.

I was wiser now. I could easily take apart the other contestants and now I would ruin all the plans she had for me.

_This was going to be interesting. I'd better get to studying if I'm going to do this._

They cast Derek as a Super Fan. If only they knew. I had recorded every episode of AME, the behind the scenes / uncut episodes, the season rewind and winner profiles. I would study my opponents for weaknesses, to figure out their strategies and how to beat them.

And there would be not better place to start than the winner's journey special they'd be airing tonight

* * *

Jessie fidgeted uncomfortably under the glaring spotlight as Fatima applied a quick dusting of translucent powder to her. She had just spent three months under the watchful glare of cameras and having her every move scrutinised by the American public, but it was never like this.

_Game face, Jessie. This is nothing more than a really long confessional with you as America's latest sweetheart. Breathe, focus and you'll be fine._

"And coming to you live, all the way from Miami Florida its America's Most Eligible: The Winners Journey. I'm your host Carson Stewart and with me is our season 10 winner and America's favourite contestant; Jessie Jay."

"Hi Carson and hello America! It is so great to be here, it's like some sort of crazy dream come true!"

"Crazy is one way to put it Jessie. I mean you weren't even supposed to be a contestant, just a member of the audience. How did it all happen?"

"I guess it was a combination of right place, right time. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was something else but I found myself in a position to help out Jen, she one of the show's producers, and Whitney, the original contestant."

"Can you tell us more about that?"

"Whitney seemed to be struggling with the confessional and had come out of the mansion with Jen. They both seemed a little upset, so I gave them a pep talk. That's when Piper, she was the show runner, decided Whitney was out and I was in."

"You won her over with...?"

"Showing her what she could expect from me in the mansion."

"Which was?"

"Drama, flirtation and a whole lot of the unexpected." I smiled enigmatically.

"Speaking of unexpected..." Carson clicked a remote and a large, blurry photo came up on the wall. It showed Jessie in the hot tub getting kissed, but the other persons face was obscured by a plant.

"You convinced the other contestants to have an impromptu pool party on the first night... care to tell us who that is in the hot tub with you?"

"Carson! A lady never tells. But we all had so much fun getting to know each other that night. I think that was the start of some amazing friendships. Like when Derek, Teagan, Adam and I played chicken in the pool."

"And is that why you decided to keep her over Bianca?"

"She and I just had more time to connect and I didn't want to see her go yet. She is such an interesting person."

"Let's move on. This season you were practically undefeated in challenges and yet you found yourself in the Jury House."

"It was such a shock. I tried my best and maybe that's why Ivy felt like she had to eliminate me, because I was too much of a threat."

"She wasn't exactly wrong though."

"Considering I won the season, I guess not."

"But you _did_ manage to get your own back with the acting challenge."

"Oh my gosh. It was so cool to see _the _Thomas Hunt and Chris Winters. I was completely star struck."

"And is that what inspired you to ad lib in that challenge or was it to get revenge on Ivy?"

"I wanted to show off my acting talent. It's always been a dream of mine to one day make it as an actress but I hadn't had a chance up until then. You can't tell me you wouldn't be tempted to show off in front of the greatest living director if you were in that situation?"

"When you won the comeback challenge how did you feel?"

"Relief but more importantly I was overjoyed to be back with my friends."

"And you got close to quite a few cast mates. The only unanimous win in AME's history. But is there any particular cast mates you got close to?"

"Adam, clearly, considering what happened in the finale. Also my roommate Mackenzie and Derek. We've all become really good friends"

"And is there a romance blossoming between you and any of these contestants?"

"Carson! I've got too much going on right now to think of romance."

"Such as?"

"Well I can't wait to get back to my pictogram account and YouTube channel ... and I am pleased to announce I have accepted your invitation to America's Most Eligible: All-Stars."

"Besides your season 10 cast mates, is there anyone else you'd be excited to see back?"

"I haven't had much of a chance to think about it, but I'd be thrilled to meet any of the previous contestants and winners."

"Well that about wraps it up for tonight. Jessie, is there anything else you want to say?"

"I want to thank all the fans for their support, and I look forward to surprising you all again on the next season!"

... "And we're out!"

* * *

Slater rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Jessie was a lot savvier than I had given her credit for when she was first introduced. A last-minute addition pulled from the audience? She'd have no time to put together a game plan.

But beneath the sweet exterior I could see that she was shrewd and excellent at reading and adapting to people. She had eliminated Bianca who was far stronger competition under the guise of liking Teagan more. She played America and Carson on the special like a fiddle without giving too much away about herself and had neatly deflected any controversy and plugged her own pictogram account. This girl was _good._

Finally, a challenge worthy of me. I couldn't wait.

* * *

3 months later I was back in the driveway of the AME Mansion. It felt so weird and like the place hadn't really changed a bit. Grabbing my board, I headed into the foyer to make my arrival known. Inside there was an air of complete and utter chaos going on. I don't think I'd ever seen the set look this disorganised. And that's when I felt her before I even saw her. My biggest competition.

Some people you can just feel their presence, their energy, their vibe. Some people like Piper give off a commanding and aggressive one. Mackenzie gives off serious "Don't come near me" vibes. Most others give off an air of arrogance or smarminess that has an undercurrent of doubt or even fear. Scared that they aren't as great as they pretend to be and terrified the world will find out.

But Jessie... she feels like the rising sun washing over you. It made me feel relaxed, calm and warm from the inside out. She had hair that was somewhere between pink and red and she was in a dress the colour of the sea meeting the twilight sky. The camera had done her a huge disservice. On TV she was beautiful but in person she was devastatingly gorgeous. She had her back to me and was talking to a very stressed out Omar. I couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Make that two more."

She turned towards me and smiled a genuine smile but with no hint of recognition, her eyes bright with mischief and flirtation. This girl was going to be fun.

"Nice to meet you, Jessie. I gotta say, I'm a big fan."

"Nice to meet you too. Are you single?" She asked

I arched my brow and smirked in amusement. "Quite the way to introduce yourself"

"Too much?"

"Nah. I like a girl who says what she's thinking" I replied, stepping closer to her.

Omar was introducing me but neither of us heard a word. Jessie had looked down for a moment, blush sweeping across her cheeks before she peered at me from under her lashes. She was a natural flirt and she seemed very into me. But all too soon she was bundled away into a confessional.

"You'll be up after her, Slater. Get yourself unpacked and get ready. First floor left at the top of the stairs all the way down the hall and last door on the right."

I trudged to my room dragging my suitcase and surfboard. Maybe I was optimistic but I had hoped for a chance to use it. And while I was getting ready, I was deciding who to be this time around in the confessionals. Last time I was a flirt that was cut to look like a villain. This time I would be a bit of everything.

_Just try to pin me down this time._

And of course, I couldn't help but think of Jessie. I could see how she had won over the whole cast and why Adam would want to throw away his chance for the grand prize for her. She was different. And I couldn't wait to figure her out.

* * *

As I was bundled off to confessional I was reeling. The new guy I had just met, Slater, he wasn't like anyone I'd ever met before. Instantly I'd felt a spark between us. I'm a natural flirt and in this game, it pays to be but I'd never blushed like that before.

With everyone else I'd met in this game there was smiles and sizing each other up, getting a feel for each other. With Slater though... I could feel something there. A mystery... Something exciting, dangerous ... an edge that no-one else had. He was definitely cute, hot even, but that's not what made me want to get to know him better.

It was very rare that someone could surprise me or not fall all over themselves to make my acquaintance. There was the occasional person who saw me as competition and just refused my offers of friendship or flirtation, but it was no big loss.

Normally I was the one that got under people's skin and made them blush. To have someone able to do it to me? That hadn't happened since high school. Slater was clearly flirty with me but he was holding back a bit. I hadn't seen the season with me on it so what did he think or know about me?

_Damn it, why do I care? I know we are playing the game and I need to win everyone over, but it is more than that. I need to get my head in the game and not stuck on some guy._


	2. Break the Ice

I finished unpacking and got taken into the confessional with Jen as Omar and the new intern were busy running about trying to find contestants and get everything set up.

"Slater, welcome back to AME! We are so excited to have you."

"Thanks Jen. Great to see you ... and no Piper." I added slyly.

"Uh..." Jen stammered.

"So, are we ready to get this started? There are some new faces I am interested in meeting."

"Sure. So ... Slater... winner of season 6. Why did you decide to come back?" Jen asked.

"There have been some really interesting people in the past couple of seasons and I want to meet them. Who doesn't like making new friends?" I smiled.

"That isn't the reputation you have from your previous season though. You seemed have collected more enemies than friends." Jen remarked.

" Oh, some people are just sore Losers. We can't _all _be winners." I explained.

"So, what did you miss most about AME?" Jen queried

"The challenge. I've missed the game and playing _with _other people and I want to see if any of these "contestants" have what it takes to beat me." I answered.

"And is there any other contestant you have your eye on in particular?"

"There are some _smokin' _hot babes here... but there is one girl that is currently _on top_. I'm gonna have to work _real hard_ to get myself in that position again." I winked

Switching off the camera Jen tilted her head quizzically at me. "I see you've changed it up from last time. You _were_ a flirt and now you're a wildcard."

"I _don't_ like to be pinned down." I quipped.

"You're the second contestant to say that to me today."

"Jessie was the other one, right?"

Jen was stunned. "How did you know?"

"She's the only one I've seen here."

"She's not the only contestant here. Eden, Heath, Adam, Mackenzie, Derek and Bianca are all here too."

"Really? I haven't seen anyone else."

"They're either in makeup or finished up their confessional and out by the pool. I know it isn't the ocean but it's something."

_Guess I'll head out to the pool._

* * *

I had just finished with my confessional and had even had a nice little moment to catch up with Jen on the roof and was now hanging out with a potential new ally, Eden and catching up with some of my old crew. I had really missed them.

There was tough cookie Mackenzie who was my best friend, Adam the loyalist guy I'd ever met and Derek who was a total softie. I was surprised to see Bianca back too.

We had an interesting past what with me eliminating her first but had really become friends during our time in the jury house. She was a little finicky, but she was no princess. She was the second most determined person I knew.

"Hey, it's so good to see you all again! This calls for a... Group hug!"

Instantly they were all caught up in my enthusiasm and tangled up. Even Mackenzie. Though she instantly regretted it when Derek's cuff link got tangled into her hair. I stifled a giggle and watched as Eden expertly removed the cuff link from Derek's wrist and then deftly took it out of Mackenzie's hair.

"This is nothing compared to fundraising season in New York. One practically has to do it three times an event." Eden advised, handing the cuff link back to Derek.

"Much the same at Fashion Week." Bianca added.

I laughed when my attention was drawn by the glint of the glass door opening, causing the reflected light to blind me momentarily. It was _him. Slater._

He walked with a casual, easy grace that captured my attention. My gaze slowly travelled up to meet his honey coloured eyes that were trained on to me. I felt the colour rise in my cheeks and forced myself to break eye contact, noticing for the first time he had a young blonde guy in tow. They started to introduce themselves and the rest of my group started to geek out over Slater.

_Nice to see I'm not the only one he has an effect on._

"Hey, I'm Heath from season 7. Nice to meetcha."

"And I'm..."

"Slater, from Season 6! You had THE most iconic entrance in AME history!" Derek cut in, instantly in total awe.

"_And_ the best beach bod... besides me of course." Flirted Bianca.

"Quit it, you guys. You're gonna make me blush" Slater replied modestly before locking eyes with me and quickly moving his gaze onto the next person.

_Hmm, he seems to play a pretty solid social game, trying to connect with each of us. Pretty chill but seems open and friendly. But he isn't responding to Bianca flirting with him._

After a quick game of truth or dare we ended up back at the pool and Slater suggested catching up with my old crew. As I walked off with some of them, I could feel his eyes on me.

"I'll see you around, Jessie."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

I love it when I'm right. Jessie and her season 10 friends were all open mouthed in shock with the reveal of Ivy and Vince. The only surprise to me was how shocked they all were.

Did they forget they were on AME? A reality show that thrives on drama, controversy and conflict. The only way they _wouldn't_ bring Ivy and Vince back is if they either both got amnesia, died or were in the witness protection program. I was too busy enjoying the chaos that I almost missed the other big twist.

_Partners and a dancing challenge. I should have this in the bag._

The challenge went well but it was going to be hard to beat Jessie and her partner Vince. Vince was devious and a total attention hog. Jessie was naturally a scene stealer and their waltz ended with a pretty impressive dip.

Yvette, Bianca and I got to do a bit of an electric slide and have a pretty fun time. The whole time since we were put on the same team Bianca was shamelessly flirting with me and I was flirting back. Enough to keep her interested but not enough for the cameras or anyone else to get the wrong idea.

I remember Omar cautioning me on my first season "This is America's Most Eligible" NOT "America's Best Boyfriend". The audience wants to see the sexiest, most charming, interesting single people in the country and want to believe that they have a chance, no matter how small, to date you. If you fall in love or get into a serious relationship while on the show then that possibility dies and they will never forgive you, let alone vote for you."

I had no problems following that advice. Love was a sucker's game after all. You play, you get hurt eventually. Better to be the one to do the hurting or just never get involved. It didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the flirting, just if anyone thought it would lead to a relationship then they were sadly mistaken.

Bianca would be a bit of fun for now and maybe an ally in the future. But nothing more. I had a game to win after all. No distractions allowed.

* * *

The first task was over and now was the anxious waiting. They'd announce the winners once all the dances had been evaluated by Carson's imaginative and complicated new scoring system.

_Perfect time to get to know everyone and scope out the competition ... and a certain surfer. _I thought before I could stop myself.

I decided to meet everyone else first and leave Slater to last. If I went to him first there was a _very _good chance that I'd get distracted and miss out on my chance to bond and make a great first impression on everyone else.

Everyone I met seemed really nice and interesting. Yvette was a sweetheart, Ronan a mystery and Eden, Kiana and Heath all very passionate and fun. But they were clearly different from what I knew of them from their own seasons. They'd be a great group of people to make friends with.

_And now for my real target._

* * *

I had surreptitiously watched as Jessie made her rounds at the party. I was playing it cool and waiting to see which people would be best to align myself with, but I couldn't help but notice how often her eyes were seeking me out.

Clearly she wanted to talk to me but was making herself wait, instead making sure she got to give everyone else their fair share of her attention. No matter. Anticipation made the reward all the sweeter.

"Hey."

"Hey." I responded, tearing my eyes away from the waves. "I was wondering when you'd come over to say hello."

"Admiring the waves?" Jessie enquired.

"Only because there wasn't anything better before you came along. You look great in that dress, good enough to distract me from those double overheads. Too bad when you're in the house you never get a chance to catch them." I sighed.

"Thanks. So, you _really_ take the whole surfer persona thing seriously."

"Persona? I'm guessing you didn't see my entrance on season 6. Carson persuaded Piper to film down on the beach for the premier and everyone had been introduced except me. Carson called my name, but nothing happened. Everyone was so confused."

"Where were you?"

"On my board." I grinned.

"On your ...?"

"I shouted out "Incoming!" and surfed right up to Carson and said "'Sup, Season 6. I'm Slater, and I'm here to rock your world."."

"You _didn't!" _Jessie gasped.

"Oh, I _did."_

"Piper didn't kick you out for that stunt?" Jessie asked, stunned.

"Piper said my grand entrance saved the whole episode. Took Carson a few weeks to forgive me for getting sand all over his suit, though." I chuckled.

"It's a shame I couldn't be there to admire the view."

"I'll make sure you get a chance before the season is over." I promised.

"I'm looking forward to it." Jessie purred, running a hand down my forearm to my wrist.

I took her hand as I stepped closer to her and dropped my voice to a whisper "We could go and do it later tonight... or even right now."

Jessie bit her lower lip. I could see she was weighing it up in her mind. Was it a ploy to get me onside or did she genuinely want to sneak away with me? Did I even care? How far was she willing to go, how far could I push her?

"Slater..."

"Jessie! Jessie! Derek and Mackenzie making cocktails in the kitchen and are arguing about which recipe to use. We need you." Adam called into the lounge.

Jessie stepped back quickly, flustered. "I gotta..."

"Go?"

"Uh... yeah." Jessie breathed, her cheeks flushing.

"Thanks for stopping by, Jessie. The house and people can be pretty intense, but I have a feeling that you and I will get on _just fine_." I observed.

"Jessie!" Adam pleaded, louder.

"Catch you on the flip side, Girl Next Door."

And with that Jessie was gone again. God, I missed this game.

* * *

_Holy Heck, what just happened! That was so intense ... Why did I touch him? And did he just offer to hook up?_

"Earth to Jessie. We need your decision on the cocktails. Manhattans or Cosmos?" Mackenzie prodded.

"Sorry Mackenzie... uh Manhattans."

"See Derek? Jessie knows who has better tastes." Mackenzie teased.

"Says you." Derek retorted.

Adam looked at me closely. "Are you ok? You seem distracted."

"Just nervous, I guess." I deflected.

"About Vince?" Adam offered.

"Or teams?" Added Derek

"Or Carson being show runner?" Mackenzie asked, setting down a tray of drinks in front of us.

"Let's go with all of the above." I replied, grabbing one.

"Cheers." Announced Derek.

"Cheers!" we all echoed, taking deep, drinks.

"Whoa, Jessie slow down!" Warned Mackenzie as she watched me drain my glass.

"Yeah, you need to be on top of your game to deal with Vince." Agreed Adam.

"I'm good, I swear. I just needed the one drink to take the edge off." I explained, feeling the warmth of the liquor stir in my belly, ease my tensions and cloud my thoughts away from Slater.

"Alright but let's go to the lounge room so if Jessie falls, she can land somewhere soft." Derek decided.

"Hey!" I cried, swatting him on the arm.

Everyone started to move out when I saw Vince and Ivy sneak into the kitchen.

Omar shouted into the house "Everyone get back out here, the results are in and we only have a few hours of night left for filming."

_Not yet Omar, I've got some spying to do_

* * *

It was no surprise to me that Jessie had won the first challenge and she got to go on a date with 2 of her best friends and the proclaimed house villain Vince. Shame I couldn't be included. Rodeo bar = whisky, pool, mechanical bulls and pretending you're a cowboy.

_But_ ... with her spending all of her time with her existing allies meant she wasn't getting new ones. A fact I hoped to use to my advantage. From the little bits of conversation, I had managed to grab it seemed everyone, barring Ivy, liked Jessie so far. I had to make my move.

"Hey guys, why don't we go hang out at the pool? Have a bit of fun?" I suggested

"Sure, count me in." answered Yvette, the season 3 winner.

"Yes, it would be most enjoyable be with everyone and feel the elements." Agreed Ronan.

"I'm down with that." Heath added

"Great. Catch ya down there."

I was just crossing the foyer in search of Ivy when I saw her and Jessie having a tense conversation at the bottom of the stairs. Jessie looked like a Miami cowgirl and ready to have some low-key fun in her denim shorts, white lacy top and fringed jacket.

"Damn, Ivy. I didn't think you'd be causing trouble this early in the season. We were gonna see if you wanted to join us in the pool but if you're hassling Jessie then forget about it."

_Makes me look good to come to Jessie's rescue. Not that she seems to need it. But perception matters when making allies._

Ivy tried to deny it only to be harshly shutdown by Jessie and have almost everyone pile on the criticism.

"She's just jealous that she doesn't get to go on the date with you. Not that I can blame her." I winked. That started everyone complimenting Jessie on her outfit and fawning all over her.

"I get the feeling Jessie looks good in whatever she wears." I added

_Even nothing at all. I wonder if _I'll_ get to see that? Jeez, what is it about her that makes people lose their senses? Sure, she's a smokin' hot babe and a total flirt but there's something else. And I've got to figure it out so I can beat her._

Lounging by the pool was actually lots of fun. Yvette and I even managed to get a BBQ going. Hot dogs, burgers, veggie burgers, salads and sides. I swear that woman is a miracle worker with food.

There was much casual chatting, getting to know each other, drinking and relaxing. The calm before the storm. I managed to get a good long talk with everyone and got much praise for coming to Jessie's rescue, like some "dashing surfer prince."

"I prefer "King of the Seas." I joked.

Bianca laughed and touched my arm, a flirtatious smile on her lips while Eden waxed lyrical about what the appropriate mythological name would be for that title.

"But seriously though, why would Ivy be starting drama with Jessie so early? She's gotta know we are all onto her cheating and sabotage from last season." Ask Heath.

"I guess she's like my Bethany. She's jealous and lashing out." Yvette mused.

"Ah yes, sour grapes reaped from the field she sowed last season." Concurred Ronan.

"True, Yvette. But your Bethany is a kid who hasn't learned to control her feelings yet. Ivy is an adult and should know better." I replied.

"Agreed. But I've seen many of fathers friends and business partners act the same way when a deal doesn't go their way." Eden added.

"Jessie's tough, she beat Ivy last season, she'll beat her again." Kiana said.

"Until then we must all be vigilant. "A man can't be too careful in the choice of his enemies."." Quoted Ronan.

_Oh, I agree Ronan. Making an enemy of the most liked person in the game and probably all of America is a very bad idea. But making her an ally and openly so? You'll all be on my side too and never see me coming._

* * *

Ah the Audience Vote. America had been able to see and vote for the past week on the returning contestants on the AME website. And Jessie, most recent winner, most recent favourite contestant and sweetheart that got stabbed in the back by Ivy? How could anyone else compete with that.

And now she was in the rather awkward position of having to be the one to directly eliminate Eden or Heath to their face instead of an anonymous vote. I knew who I'd pick.

Eden was strong, smart and could be well liked by most of the house if she tried. Compared to Heath and his lack of physical skills and annoying people by doing his pranks? She was the far stronger player and needed to go.

"So, who do you choose, Jessie?" Asked Carson.

She paused, each second feeling like an eternity, her expression so sad. "Eden."

Eden was shocked but recovered quickly. Vince commended Jessie for her choice but kept quiet about how I felt. "In dangerous times wise men say nothing."

_Damn it, having Ronan as a roommate is rubbing off on me._

In all the chaos of an elimination we almost missed Carson's shock announcement. _Teams._

"Uh Carson, last challenge I was partnered with Bianca and Yvette. And now Heath is flying solo. How do we split it?" I pointed out.

"Easy. Guys with guys and girls with girls." Carson declared.

_This was going to be interesting._

I glanced over at Jessie who was scowling and being consoled by her friends while Vince was smirking.

_Very interesting._


	3. My Prerogative

The next morning, we found ourselves down at the beach with our brand-new partners. I was enjoying everything, the warmth of the sun, the cool breeze, the smell of the ocean and Jessie in a blue cut-out swimsuit.

"Lookin' good today Jessie." I complimented as I gave her a quick wink.

I saw her slightly blush. "You don't look so bad yourself. And I guess this counts as your promise kept?"

"Nah, it doesn't count unless I'm on my board or in the water." I insisted

"So, I guess this is a freebie? My lucky day." She declared.

"Depends on what Carson has for us."

"And our _partners_." She sighed

"Guess you'd better go over to him. Vince is starting to glare at us." I gestured with a tilt of my head.

"I guess. Later Slater... And good luck."

* * *

_Building sandcastles. Seems easy enough._

But it was easier said than done. Heath was not a great partner. Not much technical experience or physical skill to help out. I was doing all the building and design work. And what better structure than a pyramid? It would look right at home in the sand.

But as I glanced around, I saw some pretty stunning and interesting castles going up. Jessie and Vince's' looked like a sculpture from a modern art museum, Derek and Ivy had recreated the "Magic Funland" castle while Bianca and Yvette as well as Adam and Mackenzie had gone more traditional but very detailed castles.

_If I'm gonna be safe I gotta beat 2 teams. Kiana and Ronan haven't got anything done so that's one team. But I am not sure if we are good enough to beat Bianca and Yvette or Adam and Mackenzie. And I HATE losing or leaving it to chance._

Looking over at Carson then to the camera crews I saw they were hanging all over Derek who was working on his castle and Jessie and Vince. Ivy was heading down to the water and Bianca and Yvette were both down at the water themselves.

_Perfect. _

"Hey Heath, I'm gonna fill up the bucket with water to finish the entrance. Can you make the block details?"

"Sure."

Making sure I was unobserved; I quickly stomped my foot into the main support on the left-hand side of Yvette and Bianca's castle then smashed my bucket into the footprint to disguise who did it. I could see the structure start to collapse as I headed down to the water.

I returned a few minutes later to Heath with a full water bucket. Kneeling down by the base of the pyramid I started to work on an elaborate archway for the entrance, carefully dampening the sand with my water bucket.

_Can't let anyone suspect it was me._

A moment later I hear Yvette and Bianca cry out in horror. "Our castle!"

"That's OK, there's still time to fix this." Bianca soothed.

"And 3...2...1... Stop!" Called Carson.

Yvette and Bianca were super pissed. But they definitely wouldn't beat me and Heath now. I was safe for another week.

"OK, everyone head over there while Carson does his judging." Directed Omar.

We all headed off to a few marquees set up near the path to the house but broke off into our own groups. Vince was being aloof in the corner, Heath was with Ronan but staring at Kiana who was chatting with Bianca and Yvette and Jessie was hanging with her friends, as usual.

After half an hour or so we were all called back onto the beach. I was safe and Yvette, Bianca, Ronan and Kiana were in the bottom. As expected.

Yvette lost her cool and demanded to know who had sabotaged her castle and Ivy mocked her. Fatal mistake

"I _did_ see Ivy by your castle right before it collapsed..."

"You're lying!" Ivy screeched.

But it was too late. Yvette had gone into attack mode and Jessie declared her mistrust of Ivy. It was enough. Everyone, even her own partner, turned on her, blamed her, believed Ivy did it.

_It's your own fault for having more enemies than friends in the house, Ivy, and for being such an obvious cheat. You gotta play the players as well as the game._

* * *

I was really looking forward to this date. A chance to get out of the house, hang out with almost everyone and be free... well as free as you can be on a reality TV show.

I still couldn't believe Ivy had pulled a stunt like that... _again. _ But could I really expect anything else from her at this point? She'd do almost anything to win and with no Carson to assist she had to do it on her own.

I shook my head. It was better to clear these thoughts away and focus on the fun of the day instead of the drama from yesterday. As we got out on the beach, I could feel my mood start to lift.

"it's the perfect day for snorkelling, isn't it?" I asked, basking in the sunlight.

"For real. I can't wait to get out there!" Slater agreed

"You do know you are _snorkelling_ and not surfing." Vince snipped

"Doesn't matter. I just love being in the water!" I exclaimed.

"Don't listen to him, Jessie. He just doesn't speak our language." Slater reassured me.

I was all set for an amazing day of fun in the sun... until Carson's' lack of preparation brought the date to a sudden halt. Jen, Omar and Wrenn looked stressed and incredibly peeved at the latest thing Carson had neglected leaving us contestants alone to chill for the moment.

_Gotta get everyone back on track. I'm not letting this date go down without a fight._

"I say we take a dip before the cameras get here! Ohh and we can search for seashells!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Slater enthused

"Maybe a scavenger hunt or even a game of M..."

""Marco Polo"! Jessie, you're my kinda girl." Slater complimented, finishing my sentence.

"Settle down, Jessie. Not everyone wants to be part of your dorky date ideas." Sneered Vince.

"Yeah! You're not the boss of us and we _don't_ need babysitting." Snapped Ivy

Vince and Ivy quickly made themselves scarce on the far end of the beach. Derek, Mackenzie, Adam, Heath and I were getting ready to play Marco Polo when Slater came up behind me and asked if he could join. I beamed at him and said yes.

"Great! I can't wait to catch you and make you squeal." He teased.

"I'd _love _to see you try!" I retorted, hitting him lightly on his muscular bicep.

"Yeah, Jessie _is_ pretty hard to pin down. No-ones caught her yet." Added Mackenzie.

"That's because she's never played me before. I _always_ get who I want. And right now, that's _you_, Jessie." Slater quipped.

"Slater, stop!" I giggled, pressing my hand against his impressive chest.

"Yeah, who said you get to be "it" first?" Mackenzie interrupted.

"We could flip a coin or do paper, scissors, rock to decide." Agreed Adam

"I don't care who goes first, I just want to play the game... so I don't have to go hang out with Vince and Ivy." Blurted out Heath.

Derek, who had been glaring and scowling ever since Slater walked up, huffed. "You know what? I'm not really in the mood to play any games." Derek declared.

"C'mon Derek, it'll be fun. Please?" I cajoled

"Yeah man. It's not fun if we don't all play." Slater advised.

"Well _man_ I'm sure you'll all be fine. You can all play without me." Derek said and stormed off.

"Derek! Derek, Come back!" I called after his rapidly retreating form.

"Well ... this is awkward." said Heath.

"Thanks for the observation, Captain Obvious." exclaimed Mackenzie.

"I wonder what's up with him?" I asked.

"Maybe he isn't up for a bit of friendly competition? I mean it's just a game, he doesn't have to take it so serious." Suggested Slater

"Well if Derek isn't playing, I don't think I want to either." Adam decided.

"Same." Mackenzie echoed.

Adam turned to Mackenzie "Wanna go explore the beach with me?"

"Sure. But if I get the chance to push you into the water, I'm taking it." She declared

"No chance, Mackenzie. No chance."

They walked off leaving me, Heath and Slater together. Slater grinned at me.

"Well the game just got easier."

"Sorry Slater, I'm gonna have to pass. I should probably see what's up with Derek." I responded.

"Suit yourself, babe. I guess we'll never know who would have been right between us." Slater shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure I know that answer. Later."

* * *

I followed Derek's path up to the boardwalk leading to the car park and spotted him fuming on a bench.

"Hey Derek. Is everything OK?" asked softly.

"It's fine, Jessie. Why wouldn't it be?" Derek snapped.

"Well you're snapping at me for starters. And you seemed really mad down at the beach when we were going to play Marco Polo."

"I don't see why we can't just hangout, the 4 of us like we did last season?" Derek complained.

"Derek, you _know_ better than anyone that is not how the game is played. You have to win over everyone, not just our small group. And most of the other people seem really nice." I claimed.

"Humph."

"C'mon, Derek. Kiana is a sweetheart, Heath is really funny, Yvette has the biggest heart, Slater is fun and Ronan ... well ... Ronan is something."

"Not everyone is good though." Derek refuted.

"Do you mean Vince? We already know about him."

"You really can't see, can you?" Derek asked sarcastically

"See what?" I replied, puzzled.

"_Slater._ He's bad news, Jessie." Derek explained.

"_Really?_ He seems like a pretty cool, chill guy. We're getting on great."

"And _that_ is what worries me. He's got a reputation from Season 6 for being a heart breaker, playing girls off against each other for fun and he's been flirting with you nonstop and even finished your sentence before. Plus, Bianca has been fawning all over him." Derek said in disgust.

"You're not _jealous,_ are you? Afraid that big, mean Slater is going to take your place in the group?" I teased

Derek's eyes narrowed. "Be careful, Jessie. Slater plays this game and _people_ very, very well. It makes sense he'd try to get you as an ally or make you want to fight someone else for him. I'm just worried he might leave a knife in your back."

"Derek, you don't have to worry about him _or_ me. I've never forgotten that we are on AME and that everyone is out to win. I know how to play the game and to always watch my back." I reassured him

"But you don't have flirt with him and play into his game or watch it alone. I'll always have your back, Jessie. _Always._" Derek offered.

"I know, Derek. I know. And I'm grateful that you're there to keep me safe. ... So, truce?"

"Truce."

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, his strong arms easily encircling my slender frame. We stayed like that for a while before he finally released me.

"I just don't want to see you get used or hurt by a guy like that."

"What makes you think I'm not using him?" I retorted

"Jessie!" Derek cried out in shock.

* * *

After my talk with Derek I saw everyone else broke of individually, admiring the scenery or otherwise enjoyed the water and stayed nearby. I made my way around to them, calming, reassuring or cheering them up as needed. Until there was only one person left. _Slater._

He was stood with his back to me and gazed pensively over the ocean. The sun glinted off the water and cast little spots of gold onto his honey coloured skin. In that moment he looked like a hero or even like the god Apollo from Greek mythology.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I enquired.

"Just thinking about how much I want to be out there. I haven't been this long without surfing since... last time I was on AME actually. They only let me out there if they think they can get a good shot." Slater explained.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the date. I mean you get to be near the ocean at least."

"You have a way of always finding the silver lining, don't you?" Slater joked

"So I've been told." I agreed.

"I'm sorry about before. I can see that I got your boyfriend there all upset." Slater apologised.

"It's ok, Slater. He just got a little heated seeing the "Heartbreaker of season 6" getting flirty with a good friend."

"Heartbreaker of season 6, huh? I've never heard that one before."

"_Really_?" I asked sceptically.

"Really. Normally I get labelled "The Surfer" or "The Bad Boy." You're _way_ more of a "Heartbreaker" than me, Jessie."

"I don't think so." I dismissed.

"So the way Adam, Mackenzie and Derek all stare and flirt with you is ... what then?" Slater pressed.

"They _don't_ flirt with me. We're just friends."

"Oh I get it. You're not into labels."

"There's _nothing_ to label." I insisted.

"I think Jen and the other producers would disagree with that, "Girl Next Door."."

I chuckled. "You're right about that _Surfer_. But I don't want to waste our date talking. We haven't even had a chance to look for seashells yet." I pointed out.

Slater laughed. "You seem to love the ocean as much as I do."

"Maybe ... or maybe I just have someone fun to share it with." I smiled at him warmly.

Our eyes met and I could almost hear and see the sparks flying between us. Slater stepped closer to me, his face just inches away. He leaned closer...

* * *

I was standing so close to Jessie that I could smell her perfume and her shampoo. Floral, coconut, citrus and something else... Mint? Raspberry? She smelled so good. I leaned my face closer to her, everything in me screaming to kiss her... When I bent down and picked up a small cone shell from the sand.

"Found one."

"Can I see?" she asked.

"No way! Finders keeper, go find your own." I teased.

"Are you going to help me find any?" Jessie questioned

"Depends... What's in it for me?" I replied

"Besides more of my wonderful company?" She bargained

"I dunno, Jessie... what else is on offer?"

"What would you like?"

_Oh Jessie, such a _dangerous_ thing to offer and ask. You'd really give me anything I want, your vote, your allegiance, for a seashell? _

But unbidden to my imagination were thoughts of kissing her, arms wrapped around each other, running a hand through her hair. I wondered how soft her lips would feel, what kind of kisser would she be?

"I'd li..."

"Good news, everyone! We've got the insurance thing all sorted out so are free to continue this date! Everyone come this way to collect your gear." Carson shouted cheerfully across the beach.

Jessie stepped back quickly. "Race you there!" She cried, taking off running.

_Perfect timing Carson. Just ... perfect. You sure know how to ruin a moment and my plans._

* * *

We had swum about 50 - 60 yards out from shore in a lose group before diving under the surface and looking at the beautiful reef. It was amazing, like something out of a whole other world. I wish I could share this moment with someone.

I looked across at my friends and we all smiled at each other, Mackenzie starting a splash fight with Derek and Adam. Ivy was clutching at Vince and squealing that something had got her foot while Slater was swimming around nearby exploring the reef.

Heath swam up beside me with a conspiratorial grin._ "_You know, if you wanted to make this a _real_ date with someone and go off together and explore a little... I can cover for you." He offered.

"I don't..." I protested.

"C'mon Jessie. I've seen the way half the group has been looking at you all date. _Especially_ at the attempted game of Marco Polo. And I've seen the way you've been looking back."

I blushed.

"Besides, I owe you for keeping me around last week. You're the reason I'm still here."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sure. I gotta few tricks and pranks up my sleeve. That a bit of extra screen time never hurts." Heath confessed.

"So, helping me helps you?" I teased

"And my vlog." Heath grinned, flashing a small, waterproof go-pro he had smuggled along on the date. "But seriously, go off and have fun. I got you." He insisted.

"Thanks, Heath." I squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

Making sure everyone was distracted, I swam over to Slater and gave him a slight touch on the shoulder to get his attention. He pulled out of the water, raised his gear and smiled at me.

"Hey Jessie, what's up?"

"Hey, how would you feel about exploring more of the reef? Just the two of us?"

Slater raised his eyebrow in surprise, a cocky grin spreading over his face. "I was hoping you'd ask. I know of a secret place we could slip away to."

"Lead the way."

Slater lowered his gear back into place and pointed diagonally down the beach. I could see him wink at me through his mask. He dived into the water and I quickly followed. We swam close together in the direction he indicated, pointing out anything interesting we saw to each other.

We eventually got closer to shore, unobserved. We walked through the shallow water, pulling our gear off and grinning at each other.

"I still can't believe we got away with this." I said.

"We haven't gotten away yet. _Hopefully_ Heath keeps the cameras occupied for a good, long while..."

"If Heath doesn't do it, then I'm sure Carson will go on some rant that hogs the cameras' attention." I joked.

"Or some kind of dilemma that has the production staff pulling out their hair ... again." Added Slater.

I kicked some water at him.

"What? You know it's true!"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Slater laughed at me before looking deep into my eyes, his expression soft. "I knew you'd be my favourite All Star but you're different than I imagined." Slater revealed.

"Do you mean hotter or more spontaneous?" I prompted.

"_Definitely_ more spontaneous. But then again, you don't make it final 2 of AME without taking risks."

""Girl Next Door" doesn't exactly scream "Risk Taker". I'm not surprised you'd think that." I agreed.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, Jessie. You're chill, laid back, easy to talk to, sweet, flirty, ambitious... America's Sweetheart. And yet here you are inviting me to break the rules. I get the feeling you've got a dark side lurking under that Sweetheart surface."

"You're not wrong. There's nothing more desirable than a bit of mystery." _Like you_ I added secretly in my thoughts. "Having a dark side adds to my mystique, no?"

"You're damn right about that." Slater agreed, stepping closer to me, his voice a seductive whisper "And for the record, I'm _always_ down to help you indulge in your dark side."

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied in a breathy voice.

_God... I was falling under his spell ... like Derek warned me about._

I ran a finger down his chest stopping dead centre before I poked him. "Now I want to see that secret spot you were telling me about."

* * *

It was easy to see why I had been distracted. She and I had been bantering and flirting like crazy all day and were standing so close now we were almost touching. _No-one_ else had ever gotten under my skin like this. Had been so fun to play the game with, could really match me.

"Right, I almost forgot. Follow me Jessie."

I lead her through the trees, carefully making our way through the undergrowth and being careful not to trip on any roots and vines, walking further and further from the beach.

"_Please _tell me this isn't your secret plan to eliminate me from the competition."

"Hey this was _your _idea. Besides there is nothing more ineligible than a murderer."

"I don't know, Slater. I think Vince or Ivy would try it if they thought they could get away with it." Jessie argued.

I chuckled. "You're probably right. But I'd never hurt you, Jessie."

"Do you really mean that?" She asked, her voice suddenly serious.

I turned to look deep into her eyes, my voice solemn. "I do."

I pushed past a small bush and stepped into the clearing I had been looking for. As Jessie stepped into it, I heard her gasp. Before us was a waterfall and deep pool with a small stream that fed into the ocean. It was somewhere I had discovered when I was down here for a surfing competition ages ago.

"Slater, it's beautiful! I didn't know places like this existed in Miami!"

"There are tonnes of hidden gems here, Jessie. You just need to know where to look." _So many meanings could be had from my words Jessie. _

I watched her as she took it all in. Her eyes bright with excitement and wonder, her smile a combination of surprise and joy. In that moment she was so pure, so open and still herself. It was refreshing to see.

This place was a perfect reflection of Jessie. Everyone saw the beauty of the waterfall but very few appreciated the hidden depths of the pool or even cared to get in it. Derek was a prime example of this.

I slipped into the deep pool and watched as she dived under the surface. I followed her under, diving all the way to the bottom. I did a flip so I could see her, my eyes catching a glint of something as I did so. She seemed so happy and at peace. I swam up beside her and pointed to a cute little fish in here with us. It swam in a circle around us, forcing us closer together before it disappeared.

We broke to the surface, Jessie smiling widely. "That was _so_ cute!"

"Me or the fish?" I asked

"The fish obviously, though you're pretty cute too, Slater. _Especially _when you're showing off for me." Jessie teased

"Showing off, huh? Is that what you think my flip was for?"

"What, you're not trying to impress me? Make me think you're cool?"

"Depends... did it work?"

"That remains to be seen, _Heartbreaker_."

I swam closer to her, our bodies almost touching in the water. I really did want to impress her, though. More than the game, more than my strategy. I wanted Jessie to like _me._

"I saw something down there that caught my eye. Be right back."

I dived under again, searching for the glint when I spotted it. swimming over to it I pulled it out of the sand and found an old ring. The band a burnished gold and the stone the colour of the midday sea. Perfect.

Swimming to the surface I held it tightly until I could show it to her. I held it out for her inspection and was impressed.

"Slater, it's beautiful! I wonder who it belongs to?"

"As of right now, it belongs to you."

"You're giving me a ring? That's really sweet, Slater."

"_You're _sweet. A gift from me is nothing less than you deserve."

I took her right hand in mine and slipped the ring onto her middle finger, running my thumb over her knuckles, reluctant to let go.

"A perfect fit."

"Every time I wear it, I'll think of you." Jessie promised

"You'd better."

"You surprise me Slater. You're celebrating and encouraging my "dark side" one minute and being sweet and giving me jewellery the next."

"What can I say? You're something special and I admire _everything _about you." I smiled down at her and found myself getting lost in her blue-grey eyes, savouring the warmth of her hand in mine.

And before I knew it Jessie had closed the gap between us and was kissing me. Her lips were warm and soft, the kiss passionate yet gentle. I was surprised and elated. I wrapped my arms around her slender body and held her close to my chest, running a hand through her hair. I could feel the beat of her heart, the heat from her skin and the silkiness of her hair.

"_Slater_..." She moaned.

I grazed my teeth over her lower lip and gently teased and pulled her upper lip. I felt her shiver with delight and moan louder, pressing herself tighter to me and capturing my lips once again. When we finally broke apart, I was feeling slightly dizzy. I had never had a kiss like that before.

"I'm starting to think we should sneak off together more often." She sighed dreamily.

"Whenever you want, just say the word. I'm sure the mansion has a few good places." I suggested.

We smiled each other and slowly, reluctantly, broke apart.

"We should probably get back before we're missed. But thank you for showing me this place." Jessie said sadly.

"Thanks for sneaking out with me. I had... " I paused, searching for the right word to describe what just happened. "Fun. And feel free to hit me up _any _time you feel like breaking the rules."

We both climbed out of the water, walking so close together our fingers kept brushing and sad to leave this magical place.


	4. Hold It Against Me

Another elimination was upon us. Heath was looking pretty bummed about possibly losing Kiana when Jessie suggested we all go up to the roof and see some stars.

"It'll be so romantic!" She added, a blush sweeping her cheeks as my eyes met hers.

"No thanks. I have _better _things to do than hang with losers on the roof." Sneered Vince.

"Well _I'm _going up to the roof." Said Ivy.

"Looks like it's only you missing out, Vince... So, _who _is the loser in this situation?" Taunted Jessie.

Vince glowered and stalked off, leaving a bunch of smirking, eye rolling contestants in his wake.

"What a jerk." Mackenzie muttered.

"And sore loser." added Kiana.

We all climbed up to the roof and Heath quickly sat next to Jessie, their heads close together in whispered conversation and constantly looking over to the love seat Bianca and Kiana were on. Jessie seemed to be giving Heath a little push and he was being shy.

_Playing matchmaker, huh? That's cute._

"Hey Bianca! Come sit next to me!" Called Jessie.

"Why?"

"Because it's much _hotter_ over here with me." She winked.

Bianca gladly snuggled up with Jessie, leaving the way clear for Heath and Kiana. Jessie winked at him and put an arm around Bianca as she put her head on Jessie's shoulder.

_Smooth Jessie. And you're far more of a flirt than me._

As I looked around, I noticed that it seemed like Heath and Kiana weren't the only budding couple. Yvette and Ronan were standing close together in hushed conversation, each focusing only on the other and occasionally touching.

"Look! A shooting star! Everybody make a wish."

_What is it I want most in the world? Hmmm. I wish to make Jessie fall for me and win the ultimate prize._

* * *

Tonight was going great. Heath and Kiana were getting on well, Yvette and Ronan seemed to be hitting it off, I was getting cosy with Bianca and to top it all off a shooting star. The last time I saw a shooting star here I got everything that I wished for. I had a feeling that magic might happen again tonight too.

It was really fun to hear the wishes of those brave enough to say them out loud.

"Enough money to pay for college."

"For Vince to get what he deserves!"

"To get the Vanity Fair spread."

"To be the top LookOut player in the world."

Ivy, Derek, Slater, Yvette, Ronan and Heath decided to keep theirs quiet. I thought about it.

_If the magic did work... what would I most want?_

"For everyone here to find true love, true friends and have successful and happy lives."

And as I looked at the group around me, I felt I could tick a few of those off my list and, hopefully, they could too.

* * *

I was sitting in the front row between Adam and Mackenzie and acutely aware that Jessie was right behind me. She was looking gorgeous, as usual, in a cream lace gown.

Ever since the beach date things had been different between us. I'd sometimes find her eyes turning away from me while I had been looking to find her across the room and vice versa. It was like we were unsure now. Both drawn to but afraid of the other person. Afraid of the intense connection and chemistry we felt.

We both knew how the game was played. Make the others fall for you but don't fall yourself. I'd never fallen for a girl before and was fairly confident I wouldn't fall now but I couldn't be completely sure. Jessie was different from other girls.

Normally they were easy to figure out. They were into surfers or wanted to date the AME winner or wanted to try and get their hands on my prize money. Jessie didn't seem to give a crap about any of that. She had her own money and fame and didn't seem too hung up on my being a surfer. In fact, she seemed to be interested in getting to know me, the real me.

And that scared me. Here was a girl I couldn't figure out and was keen on figuring me out. And so smart, so sexy, so easy to talk to, very laid back and a complete sweetheart with a dark side. It was easy to see why Adam gave up his spot for her and how she had managed the unanimous vote.

The bottom four made their cases for staying and I was a little torn on the voting. Should I go with the obvious or who I thought was a bigger threat? I leaned back and whispered to Jessie.

"Any advice on who to vote for? I'm stumped."

She whispered back "If you ask me, we should take out Kiana and Bianca."

_A very good plan. Kiana was a previous winner, well liked and good at challenges. And Bianca was a fierce competitor even though she is Jessie's ally. This girl plays hardball._

"Solid. Thanks, Jessie!"

Once the votes were counted, we said goodbye to Ronan and Bianca. Bianca was _pissed. _There were no ties so she knew one of her season 10 friends had voted against her. I knew which one it was, and I wasn't going to tell... unless it was to my advantage later.

Then Carson announced his latest twist. "This evening we're mixing up partners. If you're in the front row, please say hello to the person sitting behind you..."

I leaned back and gave Jessie a crooked grin.

"Because they will be your new partner." Carson finished.

Jessie's mouth was open in shock and I heard her let out a tiny gasp. Now we would be forced to work closely together. This could lead to all sorts of interesting possibilities since we hadn't really talked since our kiss on the beach.

"Well, well, well_._ This is gonna be _interesting._" I grinned slyly, shooting a quick glance at Derek, who was definitely scowling at me.

"I've seen enough of how you work with your current partners. It's time to test how you handle someone new." Carson explained, smiling brightly for the camera.

"I'm down to change things up." I announced.

"Me and Slater? I can't wait to work together! We're gonna make a great team." Exclaimed Jessie.

"I'll say. You're already reading my mind, _partner." _I agreed.

Derek looked like his head was about to explode. It was bad enough that "his" precious little Jessie was being partnered up with the Bad Boy / Heart Breaker of season 6. But that Jessie might actually want it and was looking forward to it? Unforgivable. For me, of course.

He'd never be mad at _her. _Jessie had stolen Derek from Ivy in season 10 of AME (because who could be more eligible than the most wanted woman in the house?) but had also, inadvertently, stolen his heart. I _must _have done something, tricked her somehow. Because of course she should be absolutely _devastated_ that they weren't partnered together, like he clearly was.

_God, could he be any more obvious or pathetic? He was a total love-sick puppy dog for her. Did he not see that she did that last season to further her game and not because she was in love? That they were friends only?_

A woman like Jessie needed a man who would be direct and bold with her. Not some little boy playing friend and trying to sneak into her pants. No wonder she didn't see him as a potential partner or even friend with benefits. He had never made a clear move and Jessie being a total flirt had never picked up that Derek being friendly back meant that he was into her. She assumed everyone was as flirty as her, hence the need for the boldness, the directness, to cut through all the games.

It's why Jessie was drawn to me. I wasn't afraid to flirt back with her, to play her game, to offer myself sexually to her or pretend I was interested in friendship or anything more than a hookup. And that brazenness, that confidence, the fact I was so clear about what I wanted in a sea of boys trying to be her friend and boyfriend was a refreshing change.

Mackenzie was having a similarly bad reaction... but far more vocally. This was because she was now stuck with Vince, the world's biggest tool and not because she believed her best friend was stuck with a real bad boy and not ... whatever Adam was last season.

Adam for his part was in a state of silent shock. He was now stuck with Ivy. Both of them were glaring daggers at each other. Heath was with Yvette and Kiana was now with Derek. Looking at the new teams I was filled with supreme confidence. Jessie and I would be unbeatable.

The only _real_ competition we might have was from Derek and Kiana, but I knew he would have his head too far up his own butt and be unable to deal with his jealousy to be an immediate threat.

_New game, new rules, same plan. Make Jessie fall for me and this time do it in front of Derek._

After the filming wrapped, I caught up to Jessie. "Hey partner. How about we celebrate the two strongest players in the house being on the same team?"

"I'd love to..." Jessie started

"I feel a "but" coming on."

"But Mackenzie, Derek and Adam are all kinda upset. I want to check on them." She finished.

"Well why don't you get them all up on the roof with me and some drinks? So we can all commiserate with each other?" I suggested.

"That sounds like a plan... meet you up there in 20?"

"You got it, babe."

* * *

I turned from Slater and started to look for my friends. And I felt torn. As concerned as I was for all of them and how they felt about their new partners... part of me wanted to spend some alone time with Slater on the roof. We needed to clear the air and get really clear moving forwards.

Would we hook up once and get it out of our systems? Only ever flirt and never go beyond that? Keep hooking up until the end of the season? What did he want? What did _I_ want?

_Gah! He's getting into my head again. Maybe I _should _just hook up with him one time so I can get my focus back. I mean he is _more_ than willing and able. And I'm pretty sure neither of us "do" relationships so it shouldn't be complicated afterwards... Focus Jessie! Friends first, fun Slater ... I mean later!_

I found Mackenzie first. She was just on her way to bed. "Mackenzie, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Mackenzie saw Heath walking down the hall. "Shh. Not here, not now. Tomorrow morning in the lounge room at 7:30."

"Ok. I'll see you then. Night Mackenzie."

Adam was next. He was off brooding on the balcony on the second floor.

"Hey, Adam."

"Hey."

"Are you ok?" I asked tentatively

"No, not really." He sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Honestly? Not really."

"Oh." I replied flatly.

He caught my tone. "It's nothing personal, Jessie. I'm just ... trying to work out what I think and feel. We will talk about it and soon, but right now I just need to figure myself out." He explained.

"OK, Adam. I understand ... and when you _are_ ready to talk, you know I'll be there to listen."

Adam gave me a small smile and wrapped me up in a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to let him feel that it would all be ok.

"Thanks, Jessie."

And now for my final friend, Derek. He wasn't in the lounge, dining room, kitchen, study or his own room. And no-one had seen him.

"Dere-bear seemed really mad. Maybe he realizes he doesn't have a chance of winning without me and he couldn't handle it." Smirked Ivy as she saw me coming out of his room.

"Well if you see him tell him I'm on the roof and that I'm worried about him." I responded, ignoring her little dig.

"Maybe ... or maybe not."

I couldn't help but feel my stomach knot as worry replaced the joy that had filled my heart. _Oh Derek, where are you?_

* * *

I heard the door to the roof open and was surprised to see Jessie and only Jessie.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"It's just you and me. I guess they're not in the mood tonight." Jessie answered.

"So it looks like a private party after all."

"I guess." She smiled weakly

"Well I didn't know what everyone would feel like, so I got champagne and whisky. What's your poison?"

"Whisky." Her voice cracked.

I poured two shots and handed one to her. "To the only double winning team on All Stars."

We clinked our glasses and knocked it back fast. I could feel the burn all the way from my throat to my belly. I watched as Jessie shivered and reached for the bottle again.

"Whoa there, Jessie. Give the first one time to settle."

I looked into Jessie's face and I could see pain, confusion and anger.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Derek. He stormed off after filming wrapped and no-one's seen him since." Jessie sobbed, the tears she had been holding back finally breaking free

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close, feeling her tears soak through my singlet. "Hey, shhh. It'll all be OK. Derek is a big boy, Jessie. He can handle himself." I reassured her.

"I'm not sure, Slater. I've _never_ seen him like that before. Not even when it was revealed that Ivy had betrayed all of us and was working with Carson." Jessie fretted. "Do you think the game is getting to him this time?"

"I ... think he isn't too fond of some of the players. He hates Vince, Ivy and me." I answered carefully.

"Why would he hate you?"

"Besides the fact I'm better looking, stronger, play the game better and a previous AME winner?" I joked

"You forgot to mention how modest and down to earth you are." Jessie teased.

"Those go without saying."

Jessie gave a gentle laugh.

"He's intimidated. Last season was all newbies and he was the super-fan with the advantage. This time he is playing against 6 previous winners plus Ivy. He's feeling a bit out of his depth and now the most intimidating and handsome guy in the house is making moves on his friend."

"No... Vince hasn't done anything yet." Jessie mused.

"Ouch. That was _cold_, Jessie."

"Your ego can take it." Jessie quipped

"Touché ... But seriously? Give him some space for a little while before you talk to him. "No good comes from trying to tame a storm. Best to let it blow itself out". " I quoted

"Spending time with Ronan, huh?"

"Hey, he's a pretty cool guy... when you can understand him." I joked.

"I'll take your word for it."

We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, a long, comfortable silence settling over us. I could feel the worry leave her, the tension releasing from her muscles, her breath slowing and steadying, her tears drying and sobs receding.

It seemed like there was nothing else in the whole world but Jessie in my embrace, her head resting against my chest under the starry sky. I looked down at her, so sweet yet vulnerable. She tilted her head up and I found myself getting lost in her eyes.

"_Jessie." _I murmured

"_Slater."_ She whispered

* * *

A loud BANG, like a slamming door from the floor below, suddenly broke the magic between us. Anyone could see us at any moment, cast or crew. I stepped back, away from the warmth and safety of Slaters' arms.

"Thanks for the advice."

"Any time, _partner." _Slater replied.

The roof door opened and Derek came striding through. "Hey Jessie... Slater."

"Hey Derek." I said as Slater just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Nah man. Jessie and I were just having a quiet drink away from all the chaos downstairs. You want one?"

"Thanks." Derek said curtly.

Slater handed him a glass with a shot of whisky in it and refilled his own glass. "You want another, Jessie?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Salut!" Cried Slater, downing his quickly. Derek followed suit.

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night. Looks like there might be a _storm_ on the horizon." Slater announced.

I shot him a warning look.

"Guess I'll catch you both at the challenge tomorrow. Night Derek, Night _Partner._"

I saw Derek's lip curl into a nasty snarl for the briefest of moments before he settled into his usual smile.

"I'm glad to see your alright. I was _so _worried about you." I confessed.

"Good to know you still care."

"Of course I care, Derek." I assured him

He smiled widely upon hearing that before frowning again. "I'm not happy with this new twist."

"Well, I'm not exactly _unhappy_ about it_. _Vince is such a pain... but now Mackenzie is stuck with him."  
"So ... we should give the rest of the bottle to Mackenzie?"

"Probably."

And in that moment it was like everything was back to normal between the two of us. Friends again.

"It's getting late and Mackenzie wants to meet me early. Night Derek."

Derek gave me a quick hug. "Night Jessie."

* * *

Carson gathered us around and announced the next challenge. _Laser tag._ I couldn't stop grinning. I hadn't played since ... since before the last time I was on AME but Jorge and I played almost weekly as teenagers.

This was going to be _fun. _Kiana was psyched too ... and so was Jessie.

_Should've known she'd like the competition and getting physical._

I turned towards her, still grinning but she turned away, refusing to meet my eyes. She was, of course, standing with her season 10 gang and Derek was frowning at seeing Jessies reaction while Mackenzie and Adam were looking ready to have fun.

We hadn't talked about our almost kiss last night or the kisses on the beach. We could play the beach off as us being flirty and you could say that technically _nothing_ happened last night. We could still pretend that it was just flirting, just the game being taken further than normal.

But I knew if we found ourselves alone again that neither of us would be able to hold back. The chemistry, the attraction between us was insane. I wanted Jessie, more than I had ever wanted any woman before.

_But is that ALL I want from her?_

We came up to grab our gear and Jessie seemed a bit hesitant, like there was something on her mind. She touched my arm to get my attention as I was slipping on my gear, her face full of worry.

"'Sup, Jessie?" _Looks like we're gonna talk about last night._

"Slater...You should know that we're going to be in for some tough competition today. Vince has had it out for me since day one and Derek is still... weird about you. As long as you're my partner they won't go easy on you."

_Of all the things she could want to talk to me about ... she wants to tell me she's worried about me and how we're going to go in the challenge._

I gave her an easy smile.

"Just let Vince and Derek worry themselves. As long as we have fun, how bad can a challenge this cool be?" I handed her a vest.

"...Right. What's the worst that can happen?" Jessie frowned.

I reached out and touched her shoulder. "Hey... Don't worry, Jessie. I've got your back ... if you've got mine."

"I'll always have you're back, Slater." She smiled.

She slipped her vest on and was having trouble getting the last strap to tighten.

"Here, lemme help." I offered.

I knelt in front of her and deftly untangled the last strap and pulled it tight, bracing one hand on the small of her back to do so.

"There. Done."

Jessie held her hand out to me to help me stand and as we touched ... it was electric. I looked down to our joined hands and noticed she was still wearing my ring. I gave her a gentle squeeze before releasing her.

"Thanks for the hand, Slater. Let's go out there and win this!"

"That's the spirit. Let's go kick some ass!"

* * *

The game got underway and Jessie and I were perfectly in sync. Running together, splitting up and flanking and having each others back. Mackenzie and Heath had managed to flank us in a corridor. Jessie managed to dive into a hidden side ally but I was too far to follow.

"Slater, Look out!" She cried.

I ducked Heaths shot and spun him around, using him to absorb Mackenzie's shot. Jessie stepped from her hiding place and nailed them both but was shocked at what she saw.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

I let my chill surfer facade down, just for a few seconds and showed Jessie the competitor I was. "_Winning._"

She wasn't moving. I couldn't read what she was thinking or feeling. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me.

"We'd better move before anyone pins us down here."

We sprinted, hand in hand with me leading, avoiding other skirmishes going on and small obstacles, keeping our eyes open. Suddenly Mackenzie was dashing out of a side corridor with Jessie in her sights, having missed me . I stuck out my foot so she tripped, exposing herself to an easy shot and completely missing her chance to score on Jessie.

"Gotta watch your step in this game. It can get pretty dangerous." _Especially if you try and come for me or my Jessie._

Jessie had sprinted off in the opposite direction, thinking that she was a goner with Mackenzie's range. I saw her peek over the barrier she was hiding behind and come face to face with Vince.

"I've been looking for you."

Jessie quickly covered her sensors on her vest and rolled out of the way. "You'll _never _get a chance to score on me, _Vincey_."

"Carson! We've got a foul here!"

Jessie sprinted away through a side tunnel as I scored on Vince. And exactly as I said it, I heard Jessie call it out too.

"All's fair in love and laser tag!"

The minutes ticked down and together Jessie and I scored on our house mates, covering each other when we got pinned down. Ivy took aim but I dodged and she got Adam instead. He was ticked but whatevs. It's not like dodging was cheating or wrong, not like the stunt I pulled on Heath.

The challenge ended and the lights came up to indicate the game was over. I was confident we had this. I played to win and wasn't above getting my hands dirty... and neither was Jessie. She pulled a fast one on Vince and it made me like her more. The thrill of the game, of the win was as important to her as it was to me.

_Finally someone who could keep up and give me a decent challenge. I'm glad she's on my team._

Carson had a sheet with the scores and knew who had won ... and who had lost.

_Moment of truth._

"And today's challenge champions are... Jessie and Slater!" Carson announced.

"Gotta hand it to you, Jessie... you aren't afraid to play for keeps." I beamed

"If this was a _fair_ game the scores would have been very different!" mouthed off Vince.

"Hey, winning is winning. Don't judge us because we outplayed you." retorted Jessie.

"Unfortunately, where there are winners, there must also be losers. Ivy, Adam, Vince and Mackenzie ... you are the bottom four."

* * *

I was floored. I had got so caught up in beating Vince and getting Ivy that I had forgotten it was a TEAM challenge and that their partners where two of my best friends.

"What? But I don't want Mackenzie to leave. She's my best friend!" I exclaimed.

"Picking one of your season 10 friends over a stronger competitor... why am I not surprised?" Snarled Vince.

"Hey, if you didn't want to be up for elimination, _Vincey, _then you should have tried harder." Slater quipped.

I noticed Mackenzie, Adam, Derek and Heath glaring at him. Mackenzie, Adam and Heath made sense because he had tricked them in laser tag but why was Derek so mad?

And now I knew what kind of game Slater was playing. He wasn't afraid to get dirty... but would I want to get dirty with him? Instantly my mind went from the strategy of AME to all sorts of other possibilities.

_Damn you, Slater. _


	5. I Wanna Go

**Authors Note:** This is the prom chapter and things will get intimate between our lead characters. If you are not prepared for or wishing to read that please stop reading after "GO!" and page break. Recommence at the next page break after that to go back to the emotional side of the story.

* * *

The following day we were all gathered in the lounge room to hear the reveal of the next date.

_I really hope it's a one on one date for me and Jessie._

"... this next date has even more thrills in store!"

"_Please_ tell me it's bungy jumping." Piped up Heath.

"I like the way you think, man." I complimented Heath.

Carson had Wrenn, one of the producers interns play a drum roll sound effect as he made his grand announcement. "In an incredible AME first, _everyone_ will be going on this date together! We'll be putting our star power to use for a local youth centre, as AME hosts their annual prom!"

"So why do _we_ need to go on this date?" Sniped Vince

"Only Vince would complain about doing a good deed and helping the community." Jessie pointed out.

"Yeah, _real_ classy of you Vince." Chimed in Adam.

"It figures the only person he cares about is himself." Added Mackenzie

Vince turned beet red. "I don't have anything against children. In fact my company donates thousands of dollars a year to charities. I just don't see why successful people like us, entrepreneurs, pageant winners... whatever Heath is, should be giving up our valuable time for some children's dance."

"This might come as surprise to you, Vince, but some of us want to give back to the viewers and not just showboat for them. It's called_ generosity._ You should try it some time." Mackenzie shot back.

"And are you _really_ the best role model with a temper like that?" Vince replied.

"Smug jerk, who do you think you are?"

"A more worthy person than you."

"Mackenzie, why don't we take a minute to grab some air? Get away from Vince's hot head and massive ego?" Jessie offered.

_Good old Jessie to the rescue._

"Sure."

"Why don't Adam and I join you?" Derek called.

_Figures. He'd NEVER pass up an opportunity to spend time with Jessie. Drinks, problems in the group, being "sad", giving her "advice" about me or the game. He'd make up any excuse to steal her away from me._

Still this prom was bound to be better than my last one. I had been crushing on a girl in my year, Angela Bailey and had finally worked up the courage to ask her to go with me only to find I was too late. She was going with someone else. So I spent my prom watching her and the other guy and wishing it was me.

This time around I got to go with the girl I wanted. How long I got to spend with her? Well ... let's see.

* * *

After giving some much needed advice and training on how to deal with Vince and Ivy to Mackenzie and Adam I was called in to do my confessional. I sat down in the confessional chair and noticed Jen looking more frazzled than usual.

"Jen, is everything OK?"

"Oh, fine.. just really busy. And Hopefully Carson doesn't change his mind last minute about things _again_."

"Hey, if you need to vent, I'm here to listen." I offered.

"That's sweet of you but we'd better get these confessionals done." Jen turned on the camera. "You and Slater managed to pull of an incredible win. What do you think of him as a team mate so far?"

"I think I'd rather be Slater's girlfriend than his partner! Let's just say watching the way his muscles rippled as he scored point after point stirred up all_ kinds_ of feelings..."

"Slater seems to have taken a lot of people by surprise. It'll be interesting to see how he acts on the upcoming prom date. And how do you feel about this date?"

"Really excited. It's going to be so great to give back and really let all those hardworking kids have the night they deserve. And of course it's great to see Mackenzie's efforts pay off too."

"And now the other side of it is that 2 people will be going home this week and potentially two of your best friends. How does that make you feel?"

"I'm not gonna lie, losing two people every week is going to do wonders for my game and I have every confidence that Adam and Mackenzie will be the ones staying. I can't wait to see the looks on Vince and Ivy's faces when they get sent to the jury house."

"And that's a wrap."

* * *

I was waiting outside the confessional room waiting for my turn when I heard Jessie say "Slater's girlfriend.". I opened the door just a crack and listened through the gap. Jessie was playing up her wildcard side. Flirty, devious, sweet. She loved to keep America and everyone else guessing.

_But did she mean that or is she just saying it for the cameras?_

Jessie wrapped up and headed out of the room. She was surprised to see me leaning on the door frame as she stepped out.

"Have a good confessional, Jessie?" I asked

"As good as they can be."

"Did you talk about me?" I pressed

"Since you're my new partner and very _dirty_ boy, yes we did."

"So was it all good or all bad?"

"Wouldn't you love to know. Later, _heart breaker._"

I smiled to myself and watched as she strutted off down the hall. She was such as tease. And now it was my turn.

Jen fired off a rapid succession of questions.

"Hello Slater. Some people accused you of not playing fair or of even cheating in the last challenge. What do you say to that?"

"Laser tag, like AME, is a winner take all game. And you either play to win or go home empty handed. I won before and I've come to win again. I won't let anyone stand in my way."

"Pretty dark. Lets turn onto lighter subjects... like how do you feel about the upcoming date?"

"I thinks it's pretty cool that we're helping out people. These kids deserve a great time and I'm glad I get to help give it to them."

"And how is it working with your new partner, Jessie?"

"We both love to be _on top_ but I'm sure we can work together to find a way to take turns or even share it to our mutual _satisfaction._"

Jen switched off the camera. "I see the wild man in the house is playing the wildcard."

"Let's hope it leads to some wild nights."

Jen was not amused. "Save it for when you're on camera."

* * *

We were all waiting out on the driveway, all dressed up and ready to go. The limo pulled up and we all piled in. Jessie was last to enter and she looked stunning. I was near the drinks and her pose was taking up the back seat. She looked hesitant about where she should sit. I gave her a look and a small smirk and she was all set to sit next to me until Derek called out.

"Hey Jessie! Back here! Mackenzie and I saved you a seat!"

She couldn't refuse them and gave me a small shrug of apology before sitting with them, Derek shooting me a victorious grin.

_You can smile all you want, pretty boy. She might be sitting with you now but she'll end the night with me._

"Jessie, wanna drink?" I offered.

"Thanks Slater, we're _all_ thirsty back here." replied Derek.

"Water for you then, _bro_." I answered, handing him a bottle.

"Jessie, you wanna celebrate or get hydrated?" I asked

"A small champagne. Proms are dry affairs and I wanna toast to my girl Mackenzie!"

"Alright! Champagne all around then!" I passed one to everybody except Derek.

"To Mackenzie for getting this put together and throwing the best damn prom Miami has ever seen!" Jessie cried.

Everyone cheered and drank deeply, except Vince and Ivy who rolled their eyes. At least Ivy had the decency to sip her drink politely, though. Even though Jessie was smiling and talking with her friends, squeezing or otherwise encouraging Mackenzie, I couldn't help but notice how often her eyes would drift over to me. It could be because she was thirsty or because she was _thirsty_.

We pulled up to the hotel the prom was being hosted at and Derek made sure he and Jessie got out last, giving her his hand to help her out and putting his hand around her waist to help escort her into the lobby. He glanced over her shoulder to me and smirked.

"I can see you're coming last, Slater. Try to keep up." He said snidely.

Jessie frowned at him and looked like she wanted to say something but got distracted by Mackenzie pulling her hand to hurry her along with her. Leaving Derek and I both behind.

"Looks like you lost her, man. Now you're in the same position as me." I replied coolly.

* * *

Carson was just introducing the prom committee to the camera and Mackenzie when he brought out Mackenzie's sister, Natalie, as a surprise. And Mackenzie lost. Her. Freaking. Mind. She shouted at Carson and Natalie and ran off, practically having an asthma attack.

Jessie and Natalie ran off after her. After a tense 2 minutes Jessie, Mackenzie and Natalie returned, smiling and looking ready to face anything.

"Sorry, Carson. I guess I was taking my protective, big sister act a little too far. But tonight isn't about me, tonight is about these kids, their work and making memories that will last a lifetime!"

A huge cheer erupted from the crowd and the party got underway, the DJ playing his first song. I could see the AME cast breaking off into small groups and started hanging near the DJ booth with Yvette. Jessie was hanging with Natalie, Mackenzie and Adam near the food tables, Kiana and Heath had hit the dance floor and Ivy and Vince were sitting at a table happily chatting away.

_But where was Derek?_

"Hey DJ! What's up with the music?" Derek shouted from behind me, making me jump.

"Playing the hosts playlist" The DJ replied, indicating to Carson.

"Jeez, no wonder the music is terrible then." Said Yvette.

"Totally, babe. We need something they can slow dance to so the kids can get cosy on the dance floor." I agreed.

"No way. High energy and LOUD. The party has _just_ started. We need to get it going." Disagreed Yvette.

"Nah, they're teens who just wanna have fun. Low-key and chill is the way to go." Argued Derek.

"Make you're minds up guys. Otherwise I gotta stick to the playlist." Declared the DJ.

Just at that moment Jessie walked up. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

""What's going on" is the star of the night just showed up! You look so ... _beautiful_, Jessie." He said, trying to take her hand.

Yvette was faster though, grabbing the hand Derek was reaching for. "You are so adorable, Jessie, I could cry." She exclaimed.

"No kidding. We all look like schlubs compared to you, the hottest girl in the place." I added, clearly checking her out, letting my eyes slowly move up her body and holding her eye contact.

Jessie flushed. "I'm glad you guys are fans but you really _should_ thank Fatima. And you didn't answer my question."

"Turns out Carson personally selected the playlist for the dance which is why the music sucks so far." I said as the strains of a French EDM song came through the speakers.

"And we're trying to fix that." Derek informed her with a little wink.

"_I've_ been telling these stubborn men we need to get the crowd going with some high energy songs. Something dancey and loud." Yvette explained.

"I dunno, these are high school kids just hanging out. Something poppy and chill would really match the current mood." Objected Derek.

"Full offence, you guys are lame. Everyone here is with their boyfriends, girlfriends or that special someone. They wanna get close so let's give them something slow and romantic."

The DJ looked over to Jessie. "Looks like you're the tiebreaker. What'll it be?"

"Hmmm. If I was dancing right now ... I'd want something slow and romantic."

"Ok, slow jam it is." The DJ said, cutting over to a different track.

"You chose right, Jessie. Trust me, this is_ exactly_ what this prom needs." I smiled to her.

On the dance floor people started to pair up and dance much closer than before. Even shy little Heath and sweet Kiana were getting into it. I looked at Jessie and flashed her my best grin. She was smiling at me and standing close, staring into my eyes.

I was just opening my mouth to ask her when... Derek grabbed her arm and said "C'mon Jessie, let's hit the dance floor together."

"Umm... Sure."

And like that she was gone. Derek had her in a waltz position but wasn't holding her close to him. She wouldn't as she only saw him as a friend and Derek wouldn't dare in case Jessie didn't go with it. And as long as Derek never made a move he could never be rejected. I sighed sadly. This _was_ my prom all over again.

"Dance with me, Slater. Momma needs to have some fun." Proclaimed Yvette

"OK, sure, why not?" I reasoned.

Yvette and I took up similar positions and we started to dance in a slow, lazy circle. But out of the corner of my eye I was trying to keep watch on Jessie and Derek.

_Would he make a move on her? Would she go with it or reject him? Was she secretly trying to look for me too?_

"So..." Yvette spoke, drawing my attention back to her. "You gonna make a move or what?"

"Excuse me?" I questioned her

"Not on _me_, Slater. On Jessie."

I felt my cheeks colour slightly as I answered. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh _come on_, Slater. The chemistry between you is insane. You two are a fire hazard with sparks flying about that intensely. If only Ronan looked at me the way you look at her..." She sighed.

"Hey, it's not like you'll never see him again. There is always finale ...or the jury house. You'll get your chance." I reassured her.

"Maybe tonight." She suggested.

"What? Are the old contestants back?" I cried looking around.

"Not for _me_, stupid. For you."

I didn't respond immediately. I was trying to keep my words careful, my voice even, in case we were being filmed. "I think there is some serious competition for that." I replied, inclining my head towards Derek and Jessie

Yvette shook her head. "I've seen the way you both look at her... but more importantly the way she looks back. You've got this, Slater."

"I dunno..."

"Seriously? Cut the crap and harden up. You might not _get_ another chance with Jessie. You're going to lose her if you don't go for it." Yvette admonished.

The song ended and we walked to the edge of the dance floor towards the drink table. I handed her a glass of punch.

"Thanks, Slater! You're not such a bad guy for a bad boy." She commented.

"Don't let the secret out." I pleaded sarcastically.

"I won't. Any of them. Think about what I said, though."

And with that we parted ways. The prom went OK, I hung out with Heath and Kiana for a bit and even managed a dance with both Mackenzie and Natalie after hanging with that group for awhile. Derek was hogging as much of Jessie's time as he could and trying to keep her away from me by keeping her on the dance floor.

Carson called for the last dance of the night and all hopes of sharing a magical prom with the girl I was into seemed to evaporate. I was getting ready to sit down when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and there was Jessie, grinning up at me. "Wanna dance with me?"

I was so surprised and eager that I forgot to be cool or how words worked for a few seconds. "I... Sure. That'd be cool."

Hand in hand we made our way to the dance floor and I wrapped my hand around her waist, swaying together slowly. I chuckled to myself, this moment seemed too good to be true.

"What's so funny?" Jessie smirked

"I won't lie, you caught me off guard when you asked me to dance. I figured you'd ask one of your season 10 friends ... like Derek." I reasoned.

"Maybe I just want to get to know you better... And a slow dance seems as good a time as any." Jessie purred.

"I _really_ should stop jumping to conclusions about you, Jessie. You'e full of surprises."

"Well there's more where that came from... And _maybe_ you'll find out later tonight... If you're good." She hinted.

"Really? Then I'll be good." I leaned in to whisper in her ear "Or as bad as you want me to be." And I lightly nipped her earlobe.

"You're sooo_ bad_, Slater."

"You don't seem to mind. In fact, I think you like me _better_ this way." I replied as pulled her body into me, closing the distance between us.

Jessie leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. Slow and soft and first but as we wrapped our arms around each other it got hotter, more intense, more passionate. Eventually we pulled apart for some air.

"Damn, Jessie..." I murmured. I captured her lips again, both of us surrendering to the desire burning away at our souls. It was passionate, raw, unbridled. I could feel my breath getting ragged, my heart racing as well as hers and my excitement rising within me.

If there was music playing, I didn't hear it. All there was in this moment was Jessie and I. But eventually I heard people start to clap and holler so I reluctantly broke away. Jessie was flushed and grinning from ear to ear and I imagined my face mirrored hers. I leaned in and kissed her once more, this time a sweet, chaste peck on the lips.

"Thanks for the dance, Jessie. But I'm not ready for the night to end yet. You should come find me later... when the cameras are off." I winked.

"I'll keep the offer in mind."

* * *

I strutted away from Slater to the drinks table, my knees weak and hands shaking.

_Oh my GOD! I've never been kissed like that before. So passionate, strong, bold. What is Slater doing to me?_

All last season I had been flirting with Adam and Derek but now I was seriously considering sneaking away with Slater upstairs for ... I don't know. Maybe just a make out session, maybe more? Was the chemistry between us real or was he just trying to play me? Did I even care at this point?

I poured myself a glass of punch and downed it quickly. I had refilled my cup and was taking a sip when Yvette sidled up to me, smiling slyly.

"So, Jessie ... How did it feel to have _certain someones_ making eyes at you all night?"

I spluttered into my cup. _Had Slater been that obvious?_ Quickly recovering I asked "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you're not fooling anyone. I've been around the block and I know flirtation when I see it. You've got at least two guys falling all over themselves for you._ I_ know who I'd pick between them. But the decision is really up to you."

"What do you mean at least _two_ guys? I only know one."

Yvette gave me a look that was a mixture of "are you serious" and "oh, you sweet, innocent child." "Well I'll admit one of them is more obvious then the others so it makes the choice easier. If you ask me you two should get a room already. It's not like anyone would notice if you snuck off for the night."

"You think so?"

"Let me put it to you this way, this is your chance for a romantic getaway at a five-star hotel. You'll be kicking yourself if you don't take advantage of it! Heck, I'd be upstairs with Ronan right now if he was still in the game."

"Yvette!" I gasped.

"What? I'm still a wild child at heart, Jessie. But go already. I'll cover for you two if anyone asks where you've gone."

"Thanks Yvette! I owe you."

"_GO_!" She urged.

* * *

I made my way over to Slater and gave him a very pointed once over as I stopped in front of him. There would be no mistaking what I was asking. "Now the cameras are off, what do you say you and me have a bit of fun upstairs?"

"Funny, I was hoping to ask you if you'd be down to meet me upstairs." Slater replied, flashing me his hotel key.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I grabbed his hand and quickly took him to the elevators.

I would have made out with him if an older couple hadn't also been riding in there with us. As soon as the door to the room shut behind me Slater pinned me against it, pulling my arms above my head and holding them in place with his right hand.

"Getting right to it, are we?" I teased.

"I'm not the type to play games, I go directly for what I want. Thought that's what you liked about me."

"One of _many_ things." I purred.

Slater smirked and closed the distance between us, his body pressing into mine as his lips found my neck. Almost every part of our bodies were touching and I could feel the heat of his skin through his clothes, the racing of his heart, the passion rising in him.

_God, I wanted him._

He pulled back from my neck and kissed me hungrily on the lips, as if he couldn't get enough of me, as if this was the only chance he would have. I pulled away and kissed his neck, hard. I heard him groan and I found the sweet spot. I wanted to mark him, to give him a hickey so that the whole house would know he was mine.

"Jessie... yes." He breathed.

I kissed my way up his neck, along his strong jaw and to his lips. He went to kiss me again but I pulled back, shaking my head. Slater raised an eyebrow quizzically but was still. I took his bottom lip and pulled and nibbled on it gently, hearing him moan louder.

"Damn, Jessie. How do you always know how to push my buttons?" He asked.

"You're not as hard to read as you think..."

Slater arched into me, his free hand on my hip, fingers digging into the delicate fabric as he pulled our hips together and kissed my neck again. I writhed against him, wishing my hands were free. I wanted to touch him, hold him, lose my hands in his hair.

He pulled away with a grin and released my hands. "What d'you say we lose these outfits?"

"Gladly." I slowly unzipped my dress and lowered each shoulder strap. I turned away from him, and peeking over my shoulder, keeping our eyes locked as lowered the dress gently down to the floor. I turned slowly, breaking the eye contact and when I faced him I saw he was transfixed, his eyes taking in my underwear clad body in awe.

"Jessie, you're so _unbelievably_ sexy. I can't wait..." He drawled, his hand reaching out to caress my skin.

I grabbed his wrist. Slater looked hurt for a second. "No touching. Not until you're out of your clothes too."

"Fair enough."

Slater quickly stripped down completely, watching my reaction.

_DAMN! Is that an 8 pack? God, he looks so perfect._

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What are my next orders?"

"Come here." I commanded.

He obeyed.

"Be still. I'm going to touch you now."

My fingers were so soft, barely touching his skin as I ran them up his wrist to his shoulder, down his chest, slowly over his abs. He hissed with the effort of being still. I can see in his eyes how badly he wants to break, to touch me, kiss me, go further.

I reach his hips and bring my hand to the side, tracing as slow as I can down his flank to his knee. His legs are shaking now. Then back up the inside of his thigh back to his hip. I kiss him gently on the lips. So sweetly.

I whisper in his ear. "Good boy. Now time for your reward. You can touch me."

He smiles and I can see he wants to pay me back. He kneels before me, starting at my ankles. He runs a single finger up slowly on the inside of my leg, up my calf, past my knee, up my thigh to my hip, over my stomach, up my chest to my neck.

Everywhere he touches my nerves are standing on in and it feels like his fingers are made of fire as my skin grows hot and I can't stop moaning.

He lightly, so lightly, touches my neck and I shiver. Up my chin to my lips. He traces over them so softly. I part them slightly. He leans in closer to me, his finger back down on my neck.

"Tell me what you want, Jessie."

"Please ... kiss me."

His lips are on mine but light. I try to deepen the kiss and he pulls away. I pout.

"Do you want more?"

"I ... want more. Please Slater."

He brings his hand to the back of my hair and pulls me in for a hard kiss. I give in completely. he brings both hands to my thighs and lifts me like I'm nothing. He carries me to the bed and lays me down gently, our lips still locked together.

He breaks away and kisses down my chest, stomach and hips. I wriggle from him, the kisses tickle.

"Be a good girl, Jessie. Be still."

"I'll be good."

"Good. Because I'm about to be bad."

He continues to kiss my body and his lips and tongue are amazing. Every touch gives me more pleasure, makes my legs shake, my breath come in short gasps and the waves of desire rise and crash within me. My hands find his hair I ran my hands through it, pulling roughly.

Slater grins up at me and kisses me harder. And with that I am lost. "SLATER! YES!" I cry as my passion and desire overwhelm me. When I finally regain my senses I find his face a few inches from mine.

"Jessie ... do you want more?"

"More?"

"More."

I nod. I do want more but I am too afraid to say it. I've wanted this from the moment I met him but I didn't want to admit it to myself until now.

Slater intertwines his hand with me, his eyes staring deep into mine. He pushes forwards to kiss me and in that moment we are one.

I feel a completeness I've never felt before, like he and I truly belong together. All that exists his him and me and there is no need for anything else. All I can hear is him saying my name as a reverent prayer, over and over again as together, we tumble into pleasures abyss.

* * *

Lying here with an arm wrapped around his waist my head on Slater's chest, hearing the beat of his heart and feeling the rise and fall of his breath and I feel the happiest I've ever been. Not even winning last season compares to this perfect moment.

He kisses the top of my head and sighs contentedly. I gaze up at him and find him looking down at me, eyes soft and warm, sweet smile I've never seen before on his lips. I lean up and kiss him tenderly.

And in that moment I knew that I could really fall for him.

Slater rolls so now I am lying on top of him, just kissing. I wish we could stay here forever but I know we aren't that lucky. I pull away from his kiss.

"What's wrong, Jessie?"

"Nothing. Trust me, I don't want to stop but..."

"Yeah, I know." Slater strokes my face. "I'm surprised Omar hasn't tracked us down yet."

"Probably busy dealing with Carson." I added.

"Lucky me. Means I get you all to myself for a little bit longer." He holds me against his chest and kisses me lightly on the forehead. I lift my head and study him carefully.

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing. It's just ... I don't get you sometimes." I explained.

"What don't you get?" he queried

"Why are you so damn charming?" I blurted out.

"Why is that a surprise? I _did_ win a season of this stupid show, once upon a time."

"A lot of All Stars won their season. That doesn't mean any of them compare to you."

"_Really_?" He remarked sceptically.

"Really. I'm serious, Slater. There is something about you that's ... different, somehow."

"Good different?" He teased.

"_Hot_ different. I guess I just wanna know your secret."

"The secret is "never reveal your secrets." If I did, I wouldn't be much of a competitor."

"That's another thing I don't get. You won your season, why come back?" I questioned.

"Because I miss the game. Playing the other people, messing with them is fun." Slater smirked.

"And messing _around_ with them too?" I added.

"Honestly? I never saw myself wanting to hook up with another contestant. I figured I'd never cross that line."

"Until I made you cross it?"

"More like "strongly encouraged." Can't really blame me though, can you?" He responded.

"I guess not... so is that why you're only nice to me? To get me here?"

"You're the only person I respect here. You are a true player of the game and it's an honour to play against an equal." Slater admitted.

"So is this what this is? Play?" I questioned.

"_No_. Or maybe ... if you want it to be just a one time thing."

"And If I want it to be more?" I pressed

"Then I'm more than happy to oblige." Slater smiled.

I kissed him again, this time on his cheek. Slater kisses me on the tip of my nose and reluctantly sits up. "Hate to say it, but we should probably head back down. Any longer and Omar'll send a search party after us."

"We wouldn't want that."

We quickly get dressed, helping each other with zips and buttons. I stand by the mirror and quickly smooth out my hair. Slater nudges me gently with his shoulder, grinning.

"They can say what they want about us, but nobody does prom night like we do." He said.

"I don't know. I can think of one thing that would make it better." I suggested.

"We don't have time for that... again."

"_Not_ that. I was thinking you should give me a kiss."

"Gladly."

Slater cups my face with one hand and tilts my chin up, pressing his lips to mine. This kiss is unlike any other we've shared. This is full of sweetness, tenderness, affection. He wraps his arms around me, pressing our bodies together gently. I can feel his heart beating in time with mine.

"_Slater._" I moan.

And all too soon he pulls away. "Satisfied?" He asks, his voice low and husky.

"For now. But you owe me more in future."

Slater smiles coyly, his eyes sparkling. "I look forward to it."

And hand in hand we leave the room.


	6. (You drive me) Crazy

Jessie and I reentered the ballroom separately. Each eventually making our way over to the other contestants through the crowd. Yvette catches my eye and winks, giving me a knowing smile.

"Make any impressive moves out there, Slater?"

"That's not really up to me to judge. Only my partner can say." I reply.

"Jessie! Where _were_ you? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Exclaimed Derek.

"Oh, just about and the ladies room." Jessie said

"Well... you're here now. And it's time to go. Shall we?" He held his arm out to her.

"Then we shall." She answered.

Derek shot me a little smile and lead Jessie out of the ballroom. Yvette saw him and rolled her eyes but I just shrugged.

_It's cute that he thinks he's winning. If only he knew._

Yvette and I followed them and were the last ones into the limo. We settled in comfortably when I reached over to close the door. Derek was watching me, to see if I was looking at him stealing Jessie away again when he caught sight of part of the hickey on my neck, peeking above my collar. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

I could almost read his obvious thoughts as they flashed across his face. Either I had snuck off with Jessie and she had given it to me (and God knows what else we had done) or I had managed to get some action with someone else and was playing Jessie for a fool. Either way he looked at me with pure rage and hatered.

I closed the door and made a big show of frowning and looking hurt that Jessie was sitting next to him but inside I was laughing. Derek thought we were in competition for Jessie but in reality there was none.

_Sure Jessie was sitting next to you but she was also sitting next to Mackenzie and was paying all her attention to her. In fact, Mackenzie probably had a better chance at making Jessie her girlfriend than you._

I turned my eyes to Jessie and watched how easily she chatted with everyone, how warm, friendly and genuine she was. The way she really cared about you and wanted to help or make you feel good. But all with a flirtatious edge.

_God, she's amazing._

I caught her eye and she turned towards me, smiling a smile I'd never seen from her before. Soft, pure, tender, secret. It made me warm from the inside out. I smiled back. A genuine smile, not a smirk or grin. For at that moment there were no walls, no guards, no masks. It was the real Slater and the real Jessie.

If she asked me anything right then, I would not have been able to refuse her. Quit the competition? Sure thing, glad to do it. Step aside so she could be in the final 2? Of course! You deserve it more. She needed a kidney and we were matching types, mi body is su body. Be her boyfriend? ... I'd want nothing more.

That last one stopped me cold. Never since Angela Bailey back in high school had I wished for a girlfriend. Casual flings, overnight relationships and wild flirtations were all I had wanted or needed. But the way Jessie smiled at me made me want more for the first time.

* * *

Later that night in bed I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Jessie and the game. Jessie was the favourite person in the house, there was no doubt about that. Ronan liked her as much as me, Yvette adored her, Bianca was friends with her, Kiana and Heath both respected and looked up to her. And of course there was her little friendship gang.

I had to wonder, did she actually like everyone or was she just trying to win them over for the votes? And if she was just in it for the votes ... was she playing me too? _I_ wouldn't sleep with anyone just to secure their alligence but could she?

Had she ever hooked up with anyone on her season? If she _had_ it would completely explain Derek being so freaking jealous and Adam giving up his spot for her.

But maybe she wasn't playing any games, maybe she was just that genuine ... and possibly into me.

_God I hope that's it._

I imagined what I would do if she came to my room right now. Surprisingly the answer wasn't to sleep with her. I wanted to be snuggled up in bed and spend the whole night talking and kissing, trying to uncover the mystery of Jessie.

_Damn it! What is she doing to me? I think I really like her and that's NEVER happened before. I gotta get my head into the game and focus on winning. That's the one thing I know for sure._

* * *

Mackenzie sat on my bed, stretched right out. I had just come in from the en-suite and was ready for a good, _long_ sleep. I motioned for her to move but she shook her head.

"C'mon Mackenzie. You've got your own bed and I'm exhausted."

"Nuh-uh. Not until you tell me where you went."

"To prom... with you guys? Because that was the date."

Mackenzie gave me a look that clearly said "Cut the crap, Jessie. I know you too well and I am not giving up until I get my answers." I was going to be in for it.

"OK, OK. I snuck out at the end." I admitted

"And...?" Mackenzie pressed

"And?"

"Don't play dumb, Jessie. You weren't alone. Who was it and where did you go?" She queried.

"How do you know I wasn't alone?" I evaded.

"The stubble rash and very slight hickey on the left side of your neck." She stated mater-of-factly.

I quickly brought my hand up to my neck and felt my cheeks turn red. "Crap. I'm gonna have to get Fatima to help me cover this."

"Spill, Jessie. Was it Adam? Derek? Oh GOD! Please do NOT say Vince!"

"Ugh, as if! OK, I'll tell you but you have to _swear_ you will _never_ tell anyone what I'm going to tell you."

"Fine." She said flippantly.

"I'm _serious_, Mackenzie. Swear you'll never repeat it. If anyone asks, I'll deny it."

"OK, I swear. I mean I don't see why you'd need me to."

"Well... it's because I snuck out with ... Slater." I confessed.

"No FREAKING way!" Mackenzie yelled.

"Mackenzie, shhh! Do you _want_ the cameras up here?" I chastised.

"Sorry. But I can't believe our little good girl Jessie snuck off and made out with Bad Boy Surfer Slater." She replied.

My cheeks burned even hotter and I turned my head away, unable to meet her eyes.

"OH! Jessie... you _didn't_!" She gasped

"I... did." I whispered.

"No wonder you want to swear me to secrecy." She remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Well ... Slater isn't currently the most popular or well liked guy in the house after the laser tag challenge. Plus you've already got Adam and Derek..." She explained

"Who are _just friends_." I insisted.

"OK, _sure_ ... But I want to know more about Slater."

"Like what?" I sighed, regretting this instantly.

"Is he a good kisser? Was that the first time you've kissed? Who convinced who to sneak away? Is there anything serious going on between you? Where did you go?" Mackenzie rapidly fired off.

"OK, whoa. Yes, he is an _amazing_ kisser. No, we kissed on dance floor ...and on the snorkel date."

"Jessie Jay, you little minx! Is there anyone who can resist you?" Mackenzie teased.

"Well Carson and Omar don't seem _too_ interested..." I joked back.

Mackenzie swatted me with my pillow. "So ... what is going on between you two?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean sometimes he seems like he really lets his guard down around me... but I don't know if it is for real or if he is just trying to win my vote." I revealed

"Well he hasn't tried to take _me_ to bed for an alliance..." Mackenzie trailed off

"Yeah, I don't think that tactic would really work on you. You're more of a "I will crush your enemies, join me or die!" kinda deal taker."

"True... but don't change the subject. If you're not sure what Slater wants from you ... then how about what you want from him?"

"I don't know. I don't know if he actually likes me, if it is just strategy, if he just wanted a hookup or if he'd even be capable of something serious ... or if I even want that. Plus we are supposed to be partners and I don't want to get too close so that we can't work together properly..." I rambled.

"OK, ideal world. Slater wants what you want and you can have it. What do you want?"

I closed my eyes and really thought about it. "A chance. There is something between us and I'd like to be able to find out what it is and how deep it could be." I answered.

"So the game plan is to ... what? Keep on doing what you're doing? Or pretend it didn't happen? Or to talk it out and find where you stand?" Mackenzie pointed out.

"I guess ... I'm just going to follow his lead on this. And to never let Derek OR Adam find out about Slater."

"Lips sealed. I just hope you know what you're doing." Mackenzie cautioned.

"When do I _ever_ know what I'm doing?" I sighed

"Good point, Jessie. But seriously? Just ... be careful. Slater doesn't have the nickname "heart breaker" for nothing." Mackenzie advised me.

We each climbed into our own beds and she was soon sound asleep but I was not so lucky. It felt like I had a thousand thoughts tumbling through my mind.

_I know Mackenzie is watching out for me and she's brought up some good points. Slater IS know as a heart breaker ... why should I be any different to him? I know he seems different around me to everyone else ... but having not seen his past season I don't know if these are part of his moves or if he means it._

_If I'm just a game for him I should pull back and protect myself. I've got a game to win after all and I shouldn't be distracted by him or the way he makes me feel, his honey brown eyes or the way I melt when he kisses me ... Damn it, Jessie! Focus!_

_How can I trust him with my heart when we are in a game like AME? The whole aim is to make everyone love you without falling yourself. What if I fall for him and he never feels the same or was never serious about me? How would I handle that?_

_And why does **everyone** seem to think there is something going on with Adam or Derek? I know Adam and I had a fling last season but it hasn't really gone any further and we've both seemed OK with putting it behind us and just being friends. **Maybe** with benefits but nothing serious._

_And I guess Derek is just being protective of me. It can't be easy seeing some new guy come in, flirt with your friend and steal them out of the group, especially if he's got a bit of a reputation._

_But ... what if everyone is right and Derek has real feelings for me? I mean he is a really sweet, romantic, cute guy and all and he'd be a great boyfriend. But ... would I want that? Want him? I mean as far as a first "real" boyfriend goes I could do far worse._

_But could I ever have those feelings for him? Maybe? I don't know. And it's not fair to lead him on if I don't know._

_How is it that one person can throw your whole world upside down? Slater you are making me crazy!_

* * *

It was now 3am and I still hadn't slept. Thoughts about Jessie made it impossible. They ranged from memories of after prom to feeling like I was being made a fool of and she _really_ was Derek's girlfriend and a whole slew in between. Sick if the tossing and turning I climbed out of bed and decided to do the one thing that always made things clear.

I grabbed my board and headed down to the beach. The salty scent, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, the slight breeze blowing over me ... I was home. I paddled out a little way, content to just lie on my board and have the waves carry me in as opposed to really trying to surf. It was too dark to do that.

Paddle out, find a wave, paddle hard and catch. Over and over again. This felt soothing, right and just what I needed. After about 10 waves I was tired and headed back to the house, leaving my board propped up against the back door. I brushed the sand from my feet and wearily made my way to the kitchen to grab a drink first before going to sleep.

I opened the fridge and was surprised when the kitchen light flicked on. Turning to the doorway I saw Derek standing there. I grabbed a bottle of water and shut the door, cracking the lid and taking a long drink.

_You clearly want to start something Derek. I know the kitchen is wired with cameras and speakers and I'm not going to start it. I was a bad boy, not a dumb one._

_"Slater."_ Derek growled, stepping to the other side of the kitchen counter.

"Hey Derek. Didn't notice you. Can't sleep?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Not exactly."

"Too wired from prom then? I guess it _was_ a pretty fun date." I continued.

Derek crossed his arms defensively and glared at me. I took another long drink. _Come on Derek. Make your move._

"I guess you _would_ say that, considering your big hickey." Derek accused.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." I smiled.

"Where did you get it?" Derek barked.

"On my neck, clearly." I answered.

"You _know_ that's not what I meant."

"Oh! I'm sorry. At the prom date. Is that what you needed to know?" I taunted.

"_Who gave it to you._" Derek hissed.

"What does it matter to you?" I replied.

"It _matters_ because Jessie is a good girl and deserves better than you, you heart breaking scum bag." Derek retorted.

"Like _you?_" I mocked

Derek silently fumed.

"Jessie is a big girl. She can decide _what_ or _who_ she wants. I would never dream of trying to control her or anyone she was interested in, because _I_ respect her judgement and desires."

I grabbed my drink bottle and left the kitchen, heading back to my room. As I climbed into my bed I couldn't help but think of her again.

_Damn, Jessie. How do you drive men so crazy? Do you have some kind of love potion as a perfume? If you were any other girl I'd have told Derek he could have you, that I'd back off or not care. Or maybe press the game further just to mess with him._

_But you Jessie, you make me question everything. Make me want to try things I've never tried before, make me want to ... commit. I'm falling for you and you have no idea._

* * *

The next night the house was feeling a little on edge with the elimination looking. Adam, Ivy, Mackenzie and Vince were all up for elimintation. I could see Jessie campaigning hard with Yvette, Heath and Kiana to keep her beloved friends.

It wasn't exactly a hard sell. Vince had managed to piss off most of the house and everyone was down on Ivy for the sandcastle incident and her being a bitch to Jessie right before the first date. I knew that I would also vote the way she wanted. Ivy and Vince were some seriously strong players that would be hard to take down. But I could easily beat the naive Adam and hot head Mackenzie.

"Hey Slater. Can we talk?" Jessie addressed me.

"Sure babe. What's up?"

"With the voting tonight ... which way are you going to go?" She asked

"It depends."

"On ...?" She pressed.

"Well I _know_ how you want me to vote. But what's in it for me?"

"Besides taking out two of the strongest players in the game? That's not enough for you?" She replied

"No." I answered

"What will it take to win your vote?"

"I want to spend some one - on - one time with you. Without the cameras."

"_Slater! Shhh_!" Jessie hissed, looking around to see if anyone had overheard.

"Hey, it _doesn't_ have to be sexual. That's not the kind of game I play or expect from you. I just want the chance to talk to you without sharing those secrets with the rest of America. Sound fair?"

"I don't know, Slater..." She trailed off

"We're_ partners,_ Jessie. I want to know more about you so we can work together better. And I'm sure you want to know more about me." I explained.

"Nothing sexual?"

"Not unless you want it." I promised.

"OK ... Deal. Come with me after the ceremony... I know a place."

"Alright."

I saw Derek looking over at us and I could just tell he knew that Jessie and I made a deal. He knew me well enough from watching me on season 6 to know nothing was ever free with me. But what could he do to stop me? I was going to make Jessie fall in love with me and this would be a pivotal step in that plan.

_Win Jessie, Win the game._

I turned away with a satisfied smile when I saw something weird, almost impossible to understand. Derek and Ivy where sneaking off together towards the study.

_Now what is going on here? I know Derek is too into Jessie to even look at another woman and Derek is too weak to be interesting to a woman like Ivy or much of a threat. What could they possibly be doing together?_

I casually made my way after them and stopped to peek through the lock of the study door. Seeing and hearing no-one inside I carefully, silently entered the room. It seemed Derek and Ivy were in the secret room, the only place known not to have cameras or microphones in the whole house. I stood and listened by the entrance to find out what the Hell was going on.

"You know what I want, Derek. It's to be safe this week and I know you can deliver."

"How can _I_ do any such thing?" Derek asked.

"Don't play dumb, Dere-bear. I know you've got the audience vote last week and I overheard you telling Mackenzie and Jessie not to worry about this elimination. I'm guessing your power is to either save everyone or eliminate only one person."

"What makes you think I can't eliminate two or three people?"

"Because _that's_ the power I've got for this weeks audience vote. And you know Carson has been buys making sure each twist is new. So my power and yours aren't the same." Reasoned Ivy.

"Why should I save you? After the way you stabbed Jessie in the back you've got a _lot_ of nerve to come up and ask me for a deal." Derek accused.

"Because_ I_ can give you the one thing you want most. Slater eliminated and Jessie to be all yours." Ivy declared.

"I...Uh.." Derek stammered.

"Are totally in love with Jessie. It's obvious ... well to everyone _except_ her."

"I'm not.." Derek started.

"_Please. Don't_ patronise me. I've known it since last season. Denying it just makes you look foolish." Ivy cut across him, a hard edge to her voice.

"Ok, fine! I'm in love with Jessie. But what makes you think I want Slater gone?"

"Hmm... why _would_ you want the man that won't stop flirting with her, who has made her start to fall for him, has previously won plus is a strong player and has an excellent chance of making it all the way to finale with Jessie as his partner out of the way? The guy that every time I turn around I catch him alone with her? I can't think of _any_ reasons. Can _you,_ Derek?" Ivy taunted him.

"Alright, fine. I want the bastard gone. But _how_ can you do it?"

"See? Is it _so_ hard to admit what you want for once instead of playing Mr always fair and good? I can persuade Vince to get the house to hate on Slater. It's not hard, they're already halfway there after the latest challenge." Ivy explained.

"But doesn't that put Jessie in danger?"

"No."

"How can you be sure?" Derek pressed.

"Jessie might love attention, flirtation and the spotlight. But above all else she loves to _win_. If we make it so that being partnered with him puts her chance of winning in danger she'll drop him faster than Sierra dumped Adam."

"And how can you get her to drop him?"

"I've got a plan for that."

"Involving your elimination power? How do I know you won't use it to get rid of Jessie... _again_? If _everyone_ hates Slater, wouldn't it make sense to keep him around?"

"Maybe in the short term. But in the long term? The whole cast would _never_ forgive me for eliminating perfect, precious Jessie again ... and it is better to have her owe me than have her against me."

"Alright, Ivy. You've got a deal."

_The Hell you do you sneaky bastard. Just wait until I tell Jessie you're making a deal with Ivy. You might think you're destroying me but really you are just destroying yourself._

I exited the room quickly and sprinted up the hall to avoid being seen by the new allies of Derek and Ivy. I knew their plan but that wouldn't be enough. I couldn't just accuse Derek and Ivy of being out to get me. Jessie would _never_ believe it. I had to get proof... or get Ivy out.

* * *

Carson had _just_ started his spiel about elimination when Derek stepped forward.

"I won the audience vote last week and am triggering an "Elimination Freeze." No-one is going home tonight."

"Damn it! Who approved that?" Carson shouted.

"_You did_." Snarled Omar.

"And we told you it was a bad idea." Added Jen.

Jessie frowned. "Are you _sure_ this is the best time and contestants to use it on?" She asked.

Mackenzie and Adam looked a bit miffed.

"I mean Derek you just saved _Vince and Ivy_. I had secured enough votes to keep Mackenzie and Adam safe." Jessie explained and Yvette, Kiana, Heath and I all nodded.

"I agree with Jessie. This would have been the best time to strategically remove some strong players." I added.

_Smooth move, Derek. Instead of looking like the hero you wanted to, swooping in to save the day, Jessie now thinks you're a fool. You totally wasted an amazing power for nothing ... especially since I know what your game is._

"Well it doesn't matter now. The power has been used and there is no elimination this week. Get people into confessionals... NOW!" Barked Omar.

I wandered over to Jessie. "So... what happens now?"

"I guess the deal doesn't count. I mean we didn't even get to vote." She pointed out.

"Pity. I really wanted to get to know you better."

"You mean try and crack my secrets and try to hide yours?" She guessed.

"It's hard to hide anything around you, Jessie."

"I don't know about _that_."

"It's true. That's one reason I _like_ you." I smiled.. before I realised exactly what I had said.

Jessie raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Well ... I'm glad to hear that."

"Jessie! You're up for confessional!" Omar Shouted.

"I guess I'll see you at the challenge tomorrow?"

"See you there."


	7. Toxic

As I was heading into my confessional with Ivy coming out of hers, my mind spinning. There was the fact Ivy and Vince were _still_ here, that Derek ... what the heck was he up to? And when talking to Slater just then ... did he say he liked me?

_Get it together, Jessie! You've got a confessional to do. Head. In. The. Game!_

As I passed Ivy she gripped my hand, tightly. I could feel she had slipped a note into it. I quickly slipped it into the pocket of my white pants and headed in.

"So Jessie ... how do you feel about Derek saving _everyone_ from elimination?"

"To be honest it was a really stupid move. Derek has totally ruined the best chance I had at taking out two of the biggest threats in the competition. A total waste of an awesome power."

"So how does this change the way you feel about Derek?"

"I mean I can see where he was coming from, he was just trying to save his friends. Adam and Mackenzie are amazing people who deserve to be here. I just wished he had more faith in me."

"And how does this change your relationships with the other contestants?"

"Well it definitely give us more time to _get closer to each other_." I winked.

"OK Jessie. That's you done. send in the next contestant."

I left the room and saw Slater was next in the line. _Great. This won't be weird._ "Hey Slater, it's your turn."

"OK. Thanks, babe." He smiled at me, trying to catch my eye. And I couldn't quite smile back or meet his gaze.

I saw Derek standing close to Kiana and Heath, deep in conversation. This seemed as good a time as any to be able check out the note Ivy had slipped me, unobserved.

_Meet me on the roof. There's something you need to know._

And much to my surprise, I went. She was standing with her back to me, looking out over the beach, eerily calm.

"Alright Ivy, I'm here like you asked. Start talking."

"You've never been one to mince words, have you? I'll cut straight to the chase. This is about Slater."

"What about Slater?" I asked suspiciously.

"He puts on that "chill surfer" facade for the cameras but after the last challenge we all know how he plays." Ivy sneered.

"_Really?_ And how is that?"

"Slater is a cheat." Ivy declared.

"You're one to talk." I snipped

"You, me and Vince are willing to play the game and do what it takes to win. We don't just like it. We crave it, we need it. Slater though ... his compulsion isn't to win ... it's to cheat. _Slater_ was the one that destroyed the castle in the first challenge."

"Why should I believe you?"

Ivy gave me the "Really? You _really_ don't get it?" look.

"_If_ you're going to cheat you need to do it in a way that plays to _your_ advantage and _hurts_ your competition."

"You're not really helping me to believe you here, Ivy."

"Fine. You know me well enough to know that straight up sabotage isn't my game. I prefer social manipulation whether it's me manipulating America or manipulating the other players into distrusting each other." She paused and looked at me.

"I guess that's true." I acknowledged.

"I had no reason to sabotage Bianca and Yvette. Derek and I almost won that challenge and the _only_ people it would've make sense to go after would be you and Vince. If going to take that kind of risk, why do it to people you're already beating? Where is the advantage for me? And remind me again, where did Slater finish on that challenge? Just above the bottom right? Would he have been in the bottom if the other castle didn't get ruined?"

I couldn't answer her. Ivy was making a lot of sense. But maybe this _was_ a high level manipulation from her part. Her getting caught and playing it to her advantage.

"And even if you _don't_ believe me about the sand castle then we _all_ saw how dirty he got last challenge." Ivy added.

"So he got a little rough at the laser tag arena. So what?" I defended

"He could've seriously hurt someone in that laser tag arena. Tripping people and shoving them, bending every possible rule... The way he was playing is basically the reason Adam and Mackenzie ended up in the bottom." Ivy explained.

"Oh, please. I know you don't give a _damn_ about Mackenzie and Adam. What are you really saying?" I demanded

"As long as Slater is in the house, nobody's safe. It's only a matter of time before someone gets hurt and your "partner" ends up putting a target on your back." Ivy warned.

"It was just a game of laser tag." I dismissed.

"That most of the house is _still_ mad about ... and that _someone_ is going to make sure everyone remembers." Ivy gloated.

"Is that "someone" you?" I accused

"No... but someone who has the same idea as me. Slater isn't to be trusted with anything or by anyone."

_That's what you think. But I **know** Slater. He isn't the cheat you say he is. You won't turn me against him. But it would be incredibly foolish if I let my distrust of you made me walk out and didn't find out what what you are planning._

"So what is your plan ... if I _hypothetically_ wanted to get Slater out?"

"It's a good one but I need your help. I won the Audience Vote last week, and as long as I'm safe, it gives me the power to spare two people from elimination at the next ceremony."

"Meaning the other two would be automatically eliminated." I gasped.

"_Exactly_. If you throw the next challenge then that'll guardsmen that Slater is in the bottom. Then I'll use my power to save you and whoever else you pick." Ivy offered

"How can I trust you though? You used an Audience Vote last season to betray me and get me out. How do I know you won't do it again?" I argued

"Because it's better for my long term game to have you on my side than have you against me."

"It's not a terrible plan..."

"Thank you for your stirring vote of confidence." Ivy snapped.

"You came out of nowhere and threw this idea at me! That's the best you're gonna get."

"So will you...?"

"I'm not making any promises. But I'll think about it."

* * *

After my confessional I looked around for Jessie but I couldn't see her anywhere. I _did_ see Derek, Heath and Kiana all talking off in a corner though and giving me furtive glances.

_Of course. Derek can't beat me or win Jessie directly so he is going to force other to put pressure on her to break us up. But the only one who can part us is Carson. Jessie is too much of a winner like me to ever lose._

I noticed as I moved through the house I was getting more and more weird looks and hushed conversations stopping as I got near. "Someone" was starting a whisper campaign and he was looking pretty proud and pleased to do it.

_That's fine Derek. Play your little whisper game with Ivy. When I expose you to Jessie it will be so much sweeter._

* * *

It seemed that whoever Ivy had doing her whisper campaign was _very_ effective as I had heard Kiana and Heath bitching about Slater this morning to Fatima and Jen. She was going to try and force my hand and choose her over Slater. And her deal made sense but...

_But Slater told you he likes you. He didn't mean to but you heard it. And now he is kinda awkward around you, shy even. I don't think it is a ploy, I think it is real. And I would love for it to be real because I really, really like him. Can I turn my back on that?_

We were lined up at the starting line for the bike race challenge and the moment of truth had arrived. Ivy or Slater? The game or a possible love?

I could feel both their eyes on me. In fact I had felt Slater's eyes on me the instant I had arrived, tracing over my body in the tight athletic gear I'm wearing.

"Looking _good_, Jessie." Slater smiled.

"You'd better be watching the road, not just my outfit."

"I'll do my best... but no promises." He smiled slyly.

I got into start position, eyes focused and determined. Slater and I were going to win this.

Crossing the finish line _just_ ahead of Derek and Kiana felt amazing. We had done it. We had won. Looking back I saw that Ivy had finished in the bottom 4 along with Heath and Yvette.

Slater and I had just given each other a victory hug and Slater, being totally in he moment had lifted me up and spun us both around. He set me down but we still had our arms wrapped around each other, now looking deep into each others eyes. I felt the spark between us again.

But before either of us could act Heath spoke up.

"Uh, Carson? Before you go handing out trophies. we need to talk about what _Slater_ did to my bike."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah ... what?" Echoed Slater.

"Don't give me that look! You were hanging around our bike before the race, and the next think I know, the pedals are coming loose. " Heath argued.

"If we went any faster, they could have come off!" Cried Yvette

Omar checked the pedals on the bike and with just a few spins one of the pedals fall off in his hand with a clatter.

_Oh my God. Did Slater **really** do that? Was Ivy right about him and the sand castle too?_

"So it's not working. So what? You got any proof that I had something to do with it? Or are you just jealous that Jessie and I kicked your asses?" Slater argued.

"Slater ... Jessie... I'm afraid I have to revoke your win." Carson announced gravely.

"What? This is totally unfair! We shouldn't be disqualified over a stupid hunch!" I replied

"Exactly." Agreed Slater.

"It's not a _hunch._ I saw what I saw!" Shouted Heath.

"I'm afraid it's the only fair call." Carson declared gravely.

"This isn't fair. Ivy kicks over a sandcastle and that's too bad, but Heath says one word against me and we're disqualified? This is total B.S!" Slater yelled.

"That is my final decision. Derek and Kiana are the winners."

I saw Ivy give me a look that said "I told you so."

* * *

Later I was sitting on the couch and watching as Kiana read out the date card.

"As the challenge winners, you will enjoy a private dinner at the stunning, romantic, world-famous restaurant, Thyme in the Bottle!"

_I would have loved to go on the date with Slater. Choosing food for each other, great wine, feeding each other bites of food or stealing them, talking and getting to know each other better... _

I saw Slater catch my eye and indicate over to Jen. Jen has her phone out and was looking very distracted. To the point she wasn't even paying attention to Carson and had to be prompted by him.

_"Looks like someone is receiving secret texts."_ Slater whispered

_"Yeah. I wonder what's up..."_ I replied.

* * *

I watched Jessie go off to help Jen and I felt bad. It was because of me that we were missing out on what seemed to be the best date of the season. A romantic, private dinner at a world famous restaurant with just the two of us, like a real date?

It would have been a dream come true. Her dream come true. And I really wanted to make it up for her. But for now I had no idea where she was or when she would be back. But on the upside it would give me time to plan something special.

I made my way to the kitchen and saw Yvette busy fussing with ingredients on the bench and talking with Ivy... which stopped the instant they saw me.

"Hey babes, what's up?" I asked casually.

Ivy held her nose up and turned away from me while Yvette continued to cut onions.

"Just getting dinner ready." Yvette answered evenly.

"Looks great. How long until it's ready?"

The two women shared a dark look. "Maybe two, two and half hours?"

"OK, I'll check back then."

I opened the fridge and looked at what we had. There were plenty of cheeses, cured meats and fancy sides like olives, onion relish, roasted peppers and chutney.

_Perfect._

I grabbed a cutting board, a bunch of the food I saw in the fridge as well as some crackers, crisini and two glasses. I took that upstairs and then went back down to the cellar to grab a nice red wine.

_If I can't bring Jessie to a fancy restaurant, I can bring a fancy restaurant meal to Jessie. I know Ivy is up to something but what can she do? She isn't safe so her power is useless and the next power isn't given until **after** the next elimination. There's nothing they can do to get me out._

I was just setting up on the outside balcony when I saw Jessie slipping back in to the mansion grounds. She casually walked over to Adam like she had just come out of the house and not from outside. I could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation but one thing did come through clearly.

"...Wish I could have gone on the date with Slater. His morals may be questionable, but the guy knows how to have a good time."

"That's one way of looking at it."

I was smiling with joy when I heard Heath talking to both of them and heard someone mention "roof". So I would know where to find my Jessie.

15 minutes later I saw Heath and Adam come down stairs and get approached by Yvette, asking to meet them in the kitchen.

"Should we get Jessie too?" Adam asked

"No. It's better she doesn't come." Yvette answered.

_Hmmm. What are Ivy and Yvette up to?_

I saw Jessie come down a minute later. All alone.

"Hey Jessie. I've got a surprise for you. "

"Really?"

"Yeah. Meet me on the balcony in 10 ...and dress to impress."

"What are you planning?" She asked flirtatiously

"10 minutes and you'll know." I teased.

I was waiting for her at the balcony door, dressed in my formal wear. I turned to see Jessie walking down the hallway towards me, dressed in a tight, white top and skirt, cut to show the most amount of body but still being classy.

_Damn, Jessie. It's gonna take everything in me not to pin you up against the wall and relive prom night._

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." I smirked as I kissed her cheek gently and took her hand in mine.

"So ... what's this big surprise?"

I just smile and shake my head. I lead her out to the balcony, just as the sun was setting. "Surprise, babe!" I said with a flourish, indicating to the fancy tasting board and wine I had set up.

I heard her gasp and then give my hand an excited squeeze. When I look at her I see her looking at me a warm, sweet, smile. The same one she smiled at me after prom. "Slater, this is so nice of you!"

"Well I figured if I couldn't bring you to the fancy dinner date then I could bring a fancy dinner date to you. Shall we?"

We sat down on the chairs and I poured the wine. The golden sunset washing over us, the sky turning orange and pink, making Jessie look like she was glowing. I handed her a glass and raised mine.

"A toast. To a long, successful partnership between us." I announced.

"And to new ... friends." Jessie added.

"Cheers."

We clinked glasses and each took a mouthful of wine. It was rich, fruity and delicious.

"So, I guess we're pretending we're on a real date?" Jessie asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Jessie?"

"Real as in a contest date or real as in real?" Jessie clarified.

"It's whatever you want it to be." I answered

_Because I'm terrified of how you'll react if I say it's a real date. I accidentally said I liked you and you basically said "That's nice" afterwards. I don't want to put myself out there if you don't feel the same way._

"So, what made you want to do this for me?" Jessie quarried.

"Well we should have been having the date of a lifetime together tonight... and I want to spend more time with you, to get to know you... partner."

"OK, Slater. But one rule: no talk about the current game. Deal?"

"Deal."

Well... what do you want to know?" Jessie offered.

"Well... How would you say things have changed for you since you won?"

"I wouldn't say things have changed too much since I won the game." Jessie answered

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Really. I mean, yeah I have way more followers on my pictogram and YouTube channel and I've gotten a few really awesome sponsorship deals but otherwise it's business as usual." Jessie elaborated.

"So your friends and family haven't treated you differently since you won?" I quizzed.

"My mom is my closest friend. She was the one that bought me the trip out to see the AME premiere actually. You can imagine how surprised she was to see me on the show."

"And after you won?" I pressed.

"She was happy for me. So proud and thrilled. In fact she was the first person to call and congratulate me after the finale." Jessie smiled.

"And your friends?" I persisted.

"Surprisingly I don't have many friends. My best friend, Allie, and I had stopped talking to each other a month before I got on AME."

"What happened?"

"Allie and I had been best friends since forever and we told each other everything. Grew up on the same street, went to the same schools, even the same college. She never seemed jealous of me being more in the spotlight than her. Anyway, I was dating this guy, Brendan, for about ... 6 months? Nothing too serious but serious enough. And then I walk in, on my birthday, to them kissing at her place."

"Ouch." Slater commented.

"The ouch wasn't for Brendan, believe me. I mean he was cute and all but he wasn't really someone I'd be with for the long run. It's that Allie went behind my back like that. She broke my trust in her."

"And I'm guessing you haven't spoken since your win?" I reasoned.

"I don't see why we should. And to top it all off all of our friends sided with her on this." Jessie added.

"What? Why?"

"I guess seeing "perfect" Jessie finally have something go wrong was enough for them."

"Perfect Jessie?"

"I've always been popular, was prom queen, great grades, got into the college and degree I wanted, lead in any school play or made the team for any sport I tried and I could have anyone I wanted ... things just always seem to go my way. I guess some people resented that." Jessie admitted.

"And then you went on to win AME." I smiled.

"Yeah ... So that's me. What about you?"

"You're lucky you found out everyone's true colours before you won and not after. Like my mom for instance. Straight after my win she calls me up. Had her car "break down". I offered to buy her a car, a decent second hand one that would be reliable and last for a while. She wanted a brand new, 40k car. My parents live in a bad neighbourhood. That car would be stolen, vandalised or stripped for parts within a week. But I'm the bad guy for refusing her. Haven't spoken to them since."

"Oh God, Slater. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If anything I'm glad I can tell you this, to give you the warning that no-one gave me. After I won it was like all everyone saw was my money or my rising star. Lots of people wanted to get a piece of me, or wanted to give me a piece of their mind for how I was portrayed on the show. It was relentless." I advised

"But maybe that doesn't have to happen to me." Jessie declared.

"Maybe not. But from now on you are cursed with not knowing if anyone you meet wants your money or use you until your star burns out." I warned

"Great." Jessie sighed.

"Hey, it's not all bad. I've had _a lot_ of fun with a lot of fans." I offered

"I don't think that's my style." Jessie disagreed.

"No? The way I see Adam, Mackenzie and Derek looking at you makes me seriously doubt that." I debated.

"Jen told me on my very first day here that the way to win was to make people fall for me without falling for them. And that's how I play." Jessie stated.

"It seems you're a master of it. Even America loved you last season." I agreed.

"Charmer." Jessie teased.

"I'm being honest, babe. You took both prizes. That was a first. And an unanimous vote. Another first. But what I really want to know is ... do you love any of them back?"

"Of course! America gave me opportunities to influence the game and voted me the favourite contestant. And I couldn't have won without the support of my friends. They mean the world to me." Jessie responded.

"But do you _love_ them?" I stressed.

"I just said I did."

"You know what I mean."

"Mackenzie is my best friend in the house. And she's here for a really noble cause and I admire her for that. Adam he sacrificed a lot for me, for our friendship and I will always be grateful." Jessie replied carefully.

"And Derek?" I demanded.

"He's a really nice, sweet guy who who is fun to hang out with." Jessie confessed.

"But you're not in love with any of them." I finished.

She contemplated for a long moment... "No"

"Is there anyone else?"

"Well I'm good friends with some of the producers but I'd never be more than that. It would be bad for both of us."

"But would you want to be more with them?" I solicited.

"What's with all the questions, Slater? Trying to dig for dirt?" Jessie reprimanded

"Just seeing who my competition is."

"For?"

_For you_ was the secret whisper in my mind. "AME All Stars. You know Jessie, just when I think I have you figured out you do something that surprises me."

"That's me. Unpredictable Wildcard Jessie." She snorted.

I leaned closer to her. "So how are you going to surprise me next?" My voice a seductive whisper.

"Close your eyes." She commanded.

I did and Jessie smashed some of the soft goats cheese into my face.

"Hey!" I cried.

Jessie giggled.

"I'm going to get you for that." I growled. My hand reached up and grabbed Jessie's neck firmly. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You wouldn't dare..."

I picked up some cheese in my other hand and held it threateningly close.

Jessie gasped "No, No No... I'm sorry OK? Please don't!"

And suddenly I kissed her. Sweet, tender, honest. Jessie didn't pull away. In fact she traced a hand along his face and kissed him back. She pulled back.

"Slater ... I don't think this is a good idea."

"Then don't think about it. Just feel the moment."


	8. Sometimes

_~ Meanwhile Downstairs ~_

Derek had gotten Ivy and Yvette to go in search of everyone except Jessie and Slater to the kitchen. He had called a house meeting to talk about the houses "biggest problem": Slater.

Adam and Mackenzie were uneasy but were reassured that it was Derek that called the meeting. It shouldn't be part of some evil plan. Unfortunately Carson called Derek and Kiana away for their date before everyone had arrived, leaving Ivy in charge.

It was an opportunity that Ivy could not resist. The whole house listening to her and Derek on her side to sway them into getting rid of her strongest competition? It couldn't have happened better if she tried.

Ivy laid out her argument that Slater was a problem ... but so was Jessie. Vince also backed her up and pointed out that Jessie had cheated in the laser tag game and was possibly as bad or influenced by Slater and needed to go.

Ivy added that Jessie had also refused her plan to get Slater out if the house. It could be because she didn't trust her but it could also be that she was protecting Slater. Vince was ready to rally behind Ivy and get the house against Jessie when an unexpected defender jumped in.

Yvette spoke up. She had only known Jessie a short time but already knew that Jessie was the kind of person to give someone a second chance or the benefit of the doubt. Given her history with Ivy and the fact Jessie was partnered with Slater meant it was more natural for her to be on Slater's side than Ivy's. She wasn't ready to throw Jessie under the bus and think she was an enemy yet.

Vince bristled at this and was ready to snark when Ivy smiled sweetly, putting a hand on his arm, calming him.

"I agree, Yvette. Jessie is not the enemy here. Slater is and we are getting distracted. But as long as Jessie is his partner and is out to protect him we are_ all_ in danger. It is up to _all_ of us to make her realise that standing by him is in no-ones best interest except his. Maybe you or her friends can have a heart to heart talk with her?" Ivy explained.

"Fine. I guess I or Derek can." Adam said.

Adam noticed Mackenzie, Heath and Yvette had all looked relieved when he said that.

"Alright, I guess meeting adjourned." Adam added.

* * *

Slater's lips were on mine and I was kissing him back with everything I had. Any doubts about if he liked me, was this the game or what my own feelings may have been were all gone in an instant. All there was was this moment, was him, was the passion between us.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him closer. Slater slid his hands down my back all the way to my thighs and lifted me up again. I wrapped my legs around his waist to make it easier for him to carry me.

_God, I love it when he lifts me like this._

I could feel Slater carrying me and fumbling with the door handle to go back inside and then into the nearest room. It barely took in the purple and white decor before I found myself tumbling with him into the bed. I broke from the kiss, briefly.

"Slater... who's room is this?"

"Mine. I used to share with Ronan but now it's just me." He resumed kissing me, but this time my neck.

"And next door?" I fretted.

"Bianca and Kiana. Bianca has been eliminated and Kiana is on the date and won't be back for hours... So no-one will hear if I make you scream like I did in the hotel after prom." Slater answered with a wicked grin.

I sat up and started to push off his blazer and pull at his buttons, exposing his majestic torso as I kissed him deeply. Slater started to undo the zip on my top and pulled it off, tossing it to the side.

_Damn, he looks so good. And he has some pretty fast hands._

Slater laid me down on his bed, his hand tracing up my thigh as his lips started kissing down from my neck to my chest. I moaned in delight and felt his hands slip under my skirt.

"Wait!" I cried out, putting my hand over his, stopping his progress.

Slater stopped and looked at me puzzled.

"I .. I can't. Not tonight."

"You ca...? Oh." Slater said as the realisation dawned on him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It happens, babe." Slater started to kiss me again.

"Slater..." I whispered, a slight caution to my tone.

"We don't have to do anything more than this Jessie."

I sighed contentedly. "I can think of a few ways we can do more."

I rolled us so now I was sitting on top of Slater, leaning in to kiss him, my body pressing into his, his hands on my hips, pulling me as close as possible to him while still clothed. I kissed along his jaw to his neck, my tongue tracing over the sensitive spots, nibbling gently before head lower.

_"Jessie!"_ Slater cried out as my lips and tongue worked their magic on his body, his hands tangling into my hair.

* * *

Much later we lat together in his bed, her head resting on my chest rising and falling with each breath, her right hand feeling the beat of my heart. My right arm was wrapped around her and my free hand held hers over my heart. I could see and feel the ring I gave her. It made me smile.

I had never felt so happy and relaxed before. Like everything was right in the world for once.

"Jessie Jay, what is it about you that makes me break all the rules?" I mused

"Probably the same thing about you that makes me do the same." She smiled in reply, snuggling closer to me.

I kissed her lightly on the top of her head._ God, I could go to bed like this every night and wake up like this every morning. Jessie Jay, what are you doing to me?_

"Jessie ... there's something I need to tell you. Something important."

"What is it?"

"It's about Derek. He made a deal with Ivy to get me out of the house."

"Derek wouldn't do that." Jessie answered shortly.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" I accused.

"I'm saying that it doesn't make sense. After the way Ivy betrayed all of us last season, Derek would have to be truly desperate or have amnesia to willingly work with her."

"Then he must desperately want me out. I heard him and her talking in the secret room in the study." I explained.

"How do you know about that room?" Jessie asked.

"I followed them when I saw them sneaking off together. Like you said Derek would never trust Ivy ... so why go somewhere private with her?"

"Did anyone else see them?" Jessie questioned.

"Just me."

"But WHY would Derek want you out?"

"Isn't it obvious? He sees me as competition and wants me gone."

"I mean you're a good player Slater, but he isn't gunning for Vince or Kiana the same way."

"That's not the competition he's scared of losing." I muttered.

"So you're asking me to trust you over one of my best friends and oldest allies in the competition about a clearly crazy situation?"

"It doesn't sound great when you say it that way, but yeah. Yeah, I am." I replied.

"Why should I trust you?" Jessie pressed.

"Because I've never lied to you, Jessie. I never will." I promised.

Jessie's eyes narrowed. "Ok. Prove it. Did you mess with Heath and Yvette's bike?"

"Yes." I answered coldly.

"Slater... How could you?" She cried.

"Easy. I knew Ivy and Derek were working to get me out but I overheard Kiana say she had never been on a bike before and Vince and Mackenzie have terrible team work. I knew I had to make sure didn't finish in the bottom and Heath and Yvette both ride bikes frequently. I had to make sure even if Ivy_ did_ offer you some deal that there was no way you'd be able to take it... or let her put you in a position to have her stab you in the back."

"But they could have been hurt!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Hey, it's not like you've played an entirely clean game yourself, Jessie." I retorted

"Maybe, but my choices don't put anyone in danger or hurt anyone."

"That's a lie! Ivy offered you a deal and if you took it I would have been gone in a heartbeat. I'd be hurt knowing my partner was trying to get me out when I've always had you're back." I argued.

"Would you _really_ think I'd work with Ivy?" Jessie chastised.

"No. But maybe _Derek_ would be the one to offer you the deal pretending he won a second audience power. As you said he is an old ally and a friend. You'd trust him." I reasoned.

"And I'm betting that _you_ destroyed the sandcastle, not Ivy?"

"I did. Everyone was so eager to blame her, to believe when I said I saw her near it."

"So how do I know you're not lying now? Not using my grudge against Ivy?" Jessie critizied.

"Because I told you the truth when I could have lied and pinned it all on Ivy. And I have no reason to say Derek was in on this if he's not. It's a damn big risk with little payoff." I declared.

"So I should trust you? After all the lies you've told? All the sabotage you've done?" Jessie fumed

"For telling you the truth. And I've only done what I needed to to keep me _and my partner_ safe."

Jessie sat up and started to look for her top.

"Jessie..."

"I ... I need time to think, Slater. I don't know who to trust or what to think." She pulled it on and did the zip up before leaving quickly, yet quietly.

_Well that went crap. The one person I thought would understand hates me. That's what you get for trying to be honest and real with people Slater. Hypocrisy, judgement and a knife in the back._

* * *

Later that night I was sitting on the couch with Mackenzie and Adam who were good nautredly bickering. Their constant squabbling gave me time to think.

I_ can't believe Slater really is as bad as everyone says. That he really did all that. But he has never hurt me or lied to me. He said he liked me and even did some of the cheating to protect me. I don't know if it's true or not though._

_But what if he IS right? That Derek is working with Ivy? I could never forgive him or look at him the same way if he was. And Derek has been kinda clingy lately._

I was lost in my thoughts when Derek walked in, back from his date and beaming brightly. "Hey everyone."

"Hey Derek. How was the date?" Adam asked.

"It was fine but I was thinking ... If this is going to Adam's last night then lets do it with a bang. Let's sneak out and make some memories!"

"Ok... who are you and what have you done with Derek?" I asked.

"Yeah... what?" Mackenzie chimed in.

"Let's sneak out and go to the art walk and the markets." Derek repeated.

"And _how_ would we manage that?" enquired Mackenzie

Derek started to look crestfallen when I spoke up "I ... know a way."

"YES! That's my Jessie!" Derek exclaimed. "So ... are we gonna do this?"

"Sure." Adam replied.

"I'm game." I added.

"Mackenzie?" Derek pressed.

"I guess I'll go ... someone's gotta keep all of you out of trouble."

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

Later we were browsing the many stalls. I was with Mackenzie and looking at two teacups glued together when I noticed Derek and Adam at the booth across from us, deep in conversation and shooting us furitive glances. I nudged Mackenzie and tilted me head towards them.

"What do you think that is all about?" I asked.

"Honestly? I think they're gonna try and tell you Slater is a bad guy." Mackenzie warned.

"Yeah ... I know." I sighed.

"You know? Mackenzie questioned

"I mean ... it's obvious _now_. He wants to win at all costs and isn't above playing dirty to do it."

"So ... I guess that means you're over him?" Mackenzie

"I ... I don't know. When it's just the two of us and there is no game he's the most amazing guy. Fun, flirty, adventurous, confident but he can also be so sweet, sensitive and genuine. But when he is playing the game he can be so calculating, so ambitious and willing to do anything." I vented.

"So that confuses you?"

"I don't know how to feel. I don't know which one is the real him and yeah, cheating is wrong. But when you're playing AME rules are meant to be bent and even broken ... like now." I trailed off.

"And what about Derek? " Mackenzie urged.

"Derek?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. I mean it's clear he has feelings for you."

"Really? I haven't seen it." I confessed

"Jessie, Derek is _always_ looking for an excuse to get you alone or touch you. He spent all the prom date dancing with you. He abandoned his showmance with Ivy for you. You _did_ go on the Paris trip with him at the end of last season. Do you think that might have made him think you might like him?" Mackenzie revealed.

"I guess..." I agreed

"_Why_ do you think he hates Slater so much? It's not because of how he plays the game, it's because he can't stand the way Slater is always flirting with you. He stormed off at the beach date because he couldn't stand the two of you flirting about playing Marco Polo. He hates seeing you two as a team, high fiving, hugging and working so well together. He wants that to be him."

"But I'm not sure I like Derek that way." I confided

"And what about Slater?"

"I ... I like him, Mackenzie. I like him a lot." I admitted

"But...?" Mackenzie pressed

"But I don't ever know where he and I stand. He will do anything to win. I'm not sure if that includes me. And even if he _does_ actually have feelings for me I don't think he'd ever do a "real" relationship. He never has before so why start now?" I pointed out

"So what does that mean? What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not gonna think about it and worry about relationships that may never happen."

Adam and Derek walked up to us.

"Hey Jessie. There's an artist that does drawings. Wanna come with?" Adam asked.

Sure.

We posed as spies, back to back as the guy sketched.

"While I've got you here Jessie I want to talk to you."

"Sure thing Adam. What's up?"

"It's about Slater... The house thinks he's a bit of a danger and are all eager to see him go."

"He played a bit rough in laser tag. It's not the end of the world." I deffended

"And what about what he did at the bike race?" Adam persisted.

I couldn't answer.

Adam sighed. "Look, I know this puts you in a tough spot. Slater is your partner and you need to work with him until we get to top 6 or 4. You can't just ignore him or refuse otherwise you're in danger. But you can't work with him too well or the house will want you gone too."

"So what do you want me to do?" I demanded

"Just pull back from him. Show the house that while you may be partners you are certainly not friends." Adam advised.

"But my whole thing is being a sweetheart and friends with everyone." I argued

"No Jessie. You're thing is being a winner because you earn it and playing the game better than anyone else. Not because you're a cheat or loyal to the wrong person."

"...And done!" Called the artist.

"Great! How much?" Smiled Adam, as if nothing was wrong.

I forced a smile and turned around, hoping to browse by myself for a little while, to clear my head and gather my thoughts. No such luck though as Derek smiled at me and waved me over.

"Jessie, come check this out. I'm just _fascinated_ by this piece."

Derek was staring a what looked like three beige blobs sitting on a red and purple checkered stand. The blobs looked like they could fall off at any moment.

_Are we looking at the same thing? It looks like a piece of junk._

But ever the sweetheart I instead said "It's ... so colourful!"

Derek was beaming. "To me, art is about conveying an emotion to the viewer. Sometimes that emotion is confusion."

"Just like the game?" I asked.

"Yeah... This week has been insane. I thought I knew what to expect this season, but Carson's "twists" have really levelled the playing field. I'm safe this week but I'm still anxious... how are you feeling?"

_Like I'm sick of watching my back because of Vince and Ivy. Plus Carson is throwing crazy twists at us every three seconds. AND I wish I wasn't having to choose between my partner and my friends because you can't and won't even try to get along. You're making things way harder than they have to be. Last season was a cakewalk compared to this._

"Like everything is different this time."

"Yeah, pairs make it hard." Derek agreed.

"I can't cheer on my friends without also cheering on my enemy ... and I can't enjoy beating my enemies without putting my friends in danger." I sighed.

"Hey, I know something that will take your mind off it." Derek grabbed my hand and lead me down a little side alley.

Derek showed me a blank patch of wall with a little sign and some cans of spray paint near it.

"The sign says it used to be a wall full of hate speech but the community decided to instead fill it with positivity." I read.

"And now we have a chance to leave our marks."

"I'll let you do the marking "artist"." I smirked.

Derek flinched.

"Derek? What's wrong?"

"It's just ... I feel I stepped out of one box and really put myself into another by changing my title. I went from Super Fan, man with a plan, always trying to be two steps ahead to the artists - the impulsive creative that makes things up on the fly."

"That ... is a lot to reconcile."

"Tell me about it. I sometimes feel it was a mistake to switch and be this new thing."

"But Derek ... you're _both_. You're like a chameleon and adapt to the situation." I reassured him.

"A chameleon, huh? I like the sound of that." Derek smiled.

And with that he got to work. A short time later a rainbow coloured chameleon was painted on the wall, a magnificent addition.

"Derek, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"It's not the only thing."

"Derek, what are you saying?"

Derek pulled me close, pushing me up against the wall and kissed me, his tongue pressing against my lips. I was so shocked that I gasped and Derek took that opening of my mouth as acceptance, an invitation.

Before I even knew what I was thinking I was kissing him back... a force of habit. I heard him moan and felt him press himself closer to me. It wasn't a bad kiss but it just didn't feel right. I pulled away, just as a bright light flashed over us but I couldn't see any cars or people around. Derek was grinning goofily.

"_Wow_... That was some kiss, Jessie."

"Hey Derek, I was blinded by a light just now, did you see where it came from?"

"No, but I think we should probably get back. We've been out of the house long enough."

Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him, heading back to the others as quickly as we could go without drawing attention to ourselves.

**Authors Note**

Hey Lovlies. Sorry for the delays, been busy in the real world but I'm getting back on track. Started work on a new chapter (which I'm really looking forward to, it contains one of my favourite interactions between MC and Slater.)

I'd love to know what you think and I'm open to feedback, suggestions and having a dialogue with the readers.


	9. Oops! I did it again

It was time for the elimination ceremony. I was standing beside Jessie at the end of the back row. Derek was on her other side. I could tell she was anxious. Her mouth was tight and her eyes were down tuned. She was also fidgeting and rubbing her ring, the one I gave her, in an effort to calm herself down.

Derek was standing on her other side and was looking concerned. He reached out to give her hand a reassuring squeeze and a gentle smile. She gave a small smile back, almost as if on a reflex. She fiddled with the ring one more time before sighing and calming down.

What was most odd was Derek's reaction. He didn't shoot me some kind of victory glance or challenge glare. Not even a satisfied smirk.

_Ok ... something's up. Derek NEVER turns down a chance to rub in a romantic interaction with Jessie. Either he's not trying to romance her anymore ... or he no longer thinks I'm competition._

Carson strode out and started his opening monologue before having us go one by one into the confessional to cast our votes. I was up first.

My first vote was easy. Ivy was part of the plot to get me gone ... it was time I turned the tables on her. Also Adam was a pretty chill guy. I could see myself hanging out with him and making a good ally.

_Making a friend in this game? Damn it! Jessie is getting to me._

The next decision was much tougher. Given enough time I could win either one of them to my side completely. Yvette was pro "Jes-Ter". She was a little down on me post laser tag but I had never done anything to her in that game ... she might believe Heath about the bike though. This might be as good as it got between us. Heath was the one I needed around to work on.

And it wouldn't be _all_ bad. This would give Heath a chance to romance Kiana and to reunite Ronan and Yvette.

_Wait a second. Since when do I care about the happiness of other contestants instead of their votes? Something or SOMEONE was changing me, changing the way I saw things, the things I cared about._

I exited the confessional, trying my best to keep my face neutral. Jessie was heading through the lounge room to go in as I was heading through to go back to the backyard. I wanted to give her a smile, to reassure her that I still had her back. But then I saw the way she looked at me. She was so ... disappointed in me, couldn't even look at my face let alone my eyes.

It hurt. But I couldn't let her see that or anyone else. I stoically passed her by and refused to even glance in her direction. I was right. Something had happened and that something was Derek. He must have convinced her I was lying, that either I was working with Ivy or she was trying to play us all off against each other.

It didn't matter. What mattered was she was pulling away. That I was losing her.

_I lost the girl I wanted before because I was too afraid to fight for her, to show her what she meant to me. I'll be damned if I let that happen again._

* * *

It was the day after elimination and I was alone in my room with my thoughts.

Mackenzie was hanging out at the pool downsairs with Adam, Derek, Heath and Kiana and was kindly keeping them away from me. I told her I had a headache ... which wasn't exactly a lie given everything I was processing.

I was relieved that Adam was safe. Ivy had gone out swinging though. She had accused me of playing a dirty game which was absolutely ridiculous. Adam, Mackenzie, Derek, Heath, Kiana and Slater had all backed me up.

Carson had let it slip it was an almost unanimous decision. Naturally Mackenzie, Derek and I would vote to keep Adam. Kiana promised she would which left Vince and Slater as the lone holdout.

_Vince MIGHT have changed tactics and thought Ivy was a bigger problem and would try to play off America into thinking he had changed ... but I don't think so. I'm pretty sure Slater voted to keep him in._

_Slater. God even thinking his name was painful to me._

I still had no idea what to think or feel about him. Yes, he was a cheat. A real cheat and not a "I bent the rules a little to get an advantage" way but a "I deliberately sabotaged others to make them fail and put them up for elimination" cheat. That wasn't cool.

But yet he had confessed it all to me. He could have kept up the lies, there was no proof he did anything. But did that mean he was telling the truth about Ivy and Derek? And how did this change the way I felt about him? What _did_ I feel for him?

_And Derek ... I guess everyone was right. He did have real feelings for me and not just friendship and flirting. I never suspected. I mean I flirt with everyone and they all flirt back so I never take it seriously ... unless they're as brazen as Slater._

But he kissed me in a way that was more than friendly. And I kissed back. Did I want to kiss him? Was it a force of habit? Did I want to start something with him? Would now be a good time? Did I actually want something with him or was it just the pressure of the game getting to me?

I sighed and sat on my bed, my head in my hands. Then I heard a knock on the door.

_God I hope it isn't Derek asking me to swim. I'm _so _not in the mood._

"Come in" I called.

Slater poked his head into my room, smirking. "Hey Jessie. We haven't had a chance to talk today."

"Uh ... no. I guess we haven't." I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Well why don't we fix that? If you've got a minute, I'd love to fix you a drink." He offered.

"Slater... does this mean you want to call a truce?" I clarified.

"We're partners, Jessie. I thought we were ... if not friends then at least allies. I mean look how far we've come together already!"

"That's ... not a bad point."

I weighed up his offer. I mean it _would_ be good to try and clear the air between us, to see exactly where we each stand.

"You know what, Slater? I think I'll take that drink." I smiled.

"Good choice. Just follow me!" Slater grinned, relief clear on his handsome features.

A short while later we were alone in the kitchen ... or as alone as one can be on a reality TV show.

"So, what's your poison?" Slater asked

"Gimme something alcoholic. It's been one hell of a long week. I could _definitely_ use something to take the edge off."

"My kinda girl." Slater smirked

Slater sauntered across the kitche, grabbing various bottles from the liquor cabinet and a pineapple. I watched with interest as he mixed everything together and filled the pineapple, which I hadn't realised was hollowed out, to the very brim.

"Voila. A drink for the girl next door." Slater presented with a flourish.

I took it from him with a raised eyebrow. "You do know that's _not_ the title I'm going by this season, right?"

"Oh? So who are you now?"

"They wouldn't let me chose "The Winner" so I had to settle for the reputation I got last season."

"Which was?" Slater pressed.

"Can't you guess?" I teased.

"You're either a leader ... or a heartbreaker."

I took a long sip of the drink, aware that Slater's eyes were glued to my face. I savoured the complexity, the surprising depth of flavours and the hidden sweetness that contrasted the mostly sour drink.

"It figures this would be your signature drink. Chill on the outside but surprisingly sour on the inside."

"_Burn_. I mean you aren't wrong, but still." Slater admitted.

We shared an easy smile and for that moment everything was like it was 2 days ago. Free, easy, flirty, natural. I took another long drink and Slater turned his attention to the ocean outside.

"I gotta say, the air feels clearer now with Ivy gone. All her schemes were bad for the atmosphere in here." Slater declared.

"It's funny you say that. I feel the same way. It feels nice not having to look over my shoulder ever few mintues waiting to see when she would try to sneak up and stick in the claws or a knife. I've been hoping to get rid of her since day one." I agreed.

Slater turned back to look at me. "I noticed. Why did you think I had you help me take her down?"

"Because you'll jump at the chance to spend time with me?" I suggested innocently.

"I'm not going to deny that. You know me too well."

"What can I say? I know what makes you ... _tick."_ I emphasised

"I know it. Why do you think you're my favourite competitor in AME history? This might sound kinda pompous but ... before you, no one on this show has ever been able to figure me out."

"I'm surprised, honestly. It's not that hard."

"Maybe not for you and definitely not this season. But on my first time on AME things were _way_ different. I did my best to be a fair player. I tried to make friends and allies. But the producers gave me a bad edit." Slater divulged

"So, what? They made you out to be a villain so you decided to become one for real?" I elborated

"Exactly. I figure if they're gonna make me the bad guy anyway I might as well have fun with it."

"That's ... kinda admirable. Most people would fold under that kind of pressure, but not you. You're playing the cards you were dealt and turning it into a winning hand. Not many people can do that."

"Exactly. See_, this_ is what I'm talking about. _Nobody_ gets me like you, Jessie."

"Yeah, right." I joked before taking a sip of my drink.

"It's true. But I'm not here to talk about my season 6 sob story. This season is _much_ more important ... Because it's the season you and I met." Slater spoke.

I couldn't met his eyes but I knew his were on me. I could feel him take the pineapple out of my hand and place it on the counter, his fingers intertwining with mine, his touch setting my skin of fire and making my heart beat a million miles an hour.

"You don't have to sweet talk me, Slater." I whispered.

"Who said anything about sweet talk? I being _serious_ Jessie. I never thought I'd have a chance to make friends on AME, given ... well given my personality."

"Fair." I chuckled gently, lifting my face to find myself lost in his honey brown eyes, glowing with a warmth and intensity I'd never seen before.

"But I'm really happy we're able to chill like this. It makes we wonder if we could really be ... friends someday?"

There was something in the way he said it that made me feel that he was asking for more than friendship but was holding back. It made sense. We were on America's Most _Eligible_. Not America's best boyfriend or girlfriend. If he said what he really meant and it made it on the show then it was game over for both of us.

"You want to be friends? Why not friends with _benefits_?" I offered.

Slater's gaze absolutely smoulders once I say those words and he steps closer, our bodies practically touching now.

"Trust me, that can _definitely_ be arranged."

"Then consider me ... intrigued." I replied.

Slater grins and leans closer to me. _God I want to kiss him and screw whoever is watching._

"Slater! Slater we need you for a confessional!" Omar calls from upstairs.

Slater gives a reluctant sigh. He takes our intertwined hands and kisses the back of mine.

"I'd better go before Omar comes looking for me. But thanks for hearing me out, Jessie. You're an amazing girl especially considering we're on a cutthroat reality TV show ... you always surprise me."

"I try."

Reluctantly Slater releases my hand and starts to leave. As he reaches the threshold he turns and winks. "I'll see you around, Girl Next Door." 

* * *

_Whoa. Did Slater just ask me what I think he did? Confess what I think he did? Holy crap. Slater likes me, REALLY likes me and would want to date me ... and I feel the same way about him. I'm totally into him._

_As partners I think we could make it all the way to finale, even win this. And after that ... who knows what could happen?_

* * *

My mind was spinning as I sat down for confesional. Jen was there and beaming at me while Omar looked slightly stressed.

"Take a seat, Jessie." Omar directed.

I sat and put on my game face. It was show time not me time. I had to get my head in the game.

"So that elimination ceremony was quite intense. What do you think about Ivy's accusations?"

"If you ask me the jealousy was _painfully_ obvious. It's been like that since day one last season. I tried to put it behind us for this season but Ivy is determined to keep this rivalry going. But it's like, _come on_. It's not my fault everyone wants a piece of me!"

"And you gave her a verbal smack down she, or America, will never forget." Omar added. "How do you fell about her getting voted off?"

"I'm glad she's gone because she was a snake, plain and simple. You heard the absolute _lies_ she tried to spread after she got eliminated. Honestly? Watching her get walked off stage is the most gratification I've felt all season."

"But with her gone you've just made an enemy on the jury. What are your thoughts on that?"

"I'm not worried. I may have maintained an enemy but I gained an ally. With Slater by my side and as my partner I feel we will be unbeatible.

"And thats a wrap." Omar declared.

"Oh Jessie, before you go there is something I need to talk to you about." Jen called.

"Sure."

"Was there _any_ truth to Ivy's claims you've broken some rules?" Jen asked gently.

"Uh ... well... yes."

"Jessie! What did you do?" Exclaimed Jen.

"Derek, Mackenzie and Adam all invited me to sneak off to the art walk last night. Are you mad?" I confessed, eyes down.

"I'm disappointed but not mad." Jen expressed.

"That's worse!"

"But thank you for your honesty. We can spin this, take control of it instead of having it spring up and surprise us."

"I'm sorry, Jen. We should have stayed in."

"No, I get it. I sometimes forget, spending so much time in the AME mansion that I can always go home, or go out and get lunch, stand on the beach or just leave. You guys don't. You must go a bit stir crazy sometimes." Jen soothed.

"is there anything else I need to tell you?"

"Oh! Yes, actually. You've won the audience vote this week. Its a private lesson from stuntman Crash Yamaguchi for you and one other contestant. It will give you and advantage in the next challenge." Jen announced.

"Great!"

"So you can bring anyone except Slater." Jen explained

"Why can't I choose him?"

"It would be unfair for one pair to have such a big advantage. You need to invite someone from another pair. So who do you choose?"

"It's gotta be my girl Mackenzie. You're best friends will be with you, ride or die."

"Great. I'll go get her while you wait out front. 

* * *

This was _exactly_ what I needed. The thrill, the speed, the need to focus on what I was doing and being completely in the moment.

I was still torn up about Slater and Derek. I mean I really did like Slater and I was almost sure he liked me, not just for hookups, but for real. But I didn't want to hurt Derek. I really did care for him ... just I wasn't sure if I could be what he wanted or needed me to be.

Mackenzie whooped from her go-cart as she pulled alongside me.

"Man, that is _such_ a rush!" She cried jubilantly.

"Yeah, it's pretty wild." I smiled before falling silent.

"Alright Jessie, spill. What's on your mind?"

"How... what...?"

"Jessie, we're best friends and room mates. I _know_ you and I know when somethings up or bothering you ... so what is it?"

"Derek kissed me the other night at the art walk."

Mackenzie let out a low whistle. "And you don't know who to go for between him and Slater?" She guessed.

"Exactly. I mean Derek is sweet, reliable and a great guy. But Slater is confident, charming and surprisingly deep. I'm really torn about this."

"Well... I know who I'd go with."

"Is it me?" I joked

Mackenzie swatted my arm playfully. "Obviously. But my philosophy is if you are torn then neither is probably right for you ... or pick the one that will make you the happiest in the long term."

"But I have no idea of who will do that. I've never had a proper boyfriend before."

"Wait... WHAT?"

"I mean I've dated and stuff. I've just never dated anyone more than 6 months and I've _never_ dropped the "L" word. It's just ... when things start getting serious it's when I realise that this isn't who I really want or what I want for the long term and I pull up and move on." I elaborated.

"Ah." Mackenzie replied in understanding.

"But I_ could_ see myself like dating dating either one of these guys. But I don't know who or what will make me happier. I've never had to think long term."

"Well why not try dating one of them? Find out if they are right for you?"

"I mean I _guess_ I could. It's not like I'd have to get married to them or anything."

"That's the spirit! But still ... who do you pick?"

"Let's see how the next challenge goes before I decide." 

* * *

Mackenzie and Jessie had just arrived back from somewhere, clearly having had an advantage given to them. It wasn't a date as no card had been announced and we were all eager to figure out where they had gone and what we would be doing next.

However that was all put on hold as Carson and Vince entered the room with a camera crew following them.

_Hmmm. Must be something pretty big for the crew to follow them out here. I wonder what the heck Vince is up to?_

"But Carson, I _need_ a new partner. Mackenzie just isn't working out." Vince wheedled.

The rest of the cast had fallen silent at this revelation. It was thing to not like your partner or to try and get them out ... it was a whole other thing to try and get them changed by the host on camera.

Carson looked uncomfortable and like a deer in the headlights."Oh? Well, you see, I don't think that will be possible ..." He stammered out.

"Please Carson, allow me to explain. I'm a man's man, and I can get along with just about anyone. But Mackenzie ... she's impossible."

_"Excuse me?_" Mackenzie seethed.

"The same way you got on with Jessie and Adam?" Kiana said, calling him out.

"She's arrogant, rude, self-centered ... How can I have a fair shot in the challenges with a partner that only thinks of herself?" Vince continued on, pulling a pined face for the cameras.

"That's rich, coming from you." I snapped.

"Yeah!" Heath Agreed.

"Mackenzie planned a charitable date _and_ invited us all on it. Remind me again Vince, what's the last nice thing you did? Or the last time you kept up your part of the kitchen cleaning schedule?" Adam questioned.

"Really Vince? Have you looked into a mirror lately? One part ego, two parts selfishness a splash of narcissism and you have a classic Vince cocktail." Jessie scoffed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." I admitted, smiling at Jessie

"Will you look at that. Slater and I agree on something. Maybe _you're_ the one that's hard to get along with, Vince." Mackenzie announced gleefully.

"See Carson? Mackenzie and her cronies are all twisting my words."

"If by "cronies" you mean every other contestant and "twisting your words" you mean telling the truth and calling you out ... Then yes. That's exactly what's happening." Jessie retorted.

"I'm sorry, Vince but I just can't change partners around." Carson added, seeming to take courage at everyone else's clear dislike of Vince trying to manipulate the game.

"Why not? You've done it before!" Vince cried heatedly

Carson looked like he'd rather be anywhere else and tried to edge away but Vince cornered him and made sure the cameras were watching every second.

"It's not that you can't, it's that you _won't_. I deserve to know why you are punishing me." Vince frowned.

"Really? Pulling the victim card again?" Jessie snarked

"Now hold on there, Vince. No-one said anything about punishment. This isn't personal..." Carson explained.

"That's what the last showrunner always said. I guess it was foolish of me to think that you'd be any different." Vince expressed, making a huge effort to sound sad.

"Hey! I'm _nothing_ like Pi ... The last showrunner. And to prove it I'm instuting another partner switch!" Carson declared.

"What?!" Everyone else, except Vince, cried out in unison.

Carson smiled winningly at the nearerst camera. "Starting now Vince will be paired with Slater, Heath with Kiana, Derek with Mackenzie and Jessie with Adam!"

"CUT!" Omar shouted.

The whole room fell deathly silent, the tension palpable.

"Are you kidding me right now, Carson? You're switching up the show format _again?_ This is completely unacceptable!" Omar thundered.

"You really need to talk to us before making any huge leaps like this." Jen admonished

"What's the issue? It's like Vince said, I've done it before..." Carson trailed off.

"That's the problem, Carson. This is a repeated twist, a repeat offence, if you will. And you just let yourself be strong-armed by a contestant _on camera._" Jen pointed out.

"It was a convincing argument!" Carson defended.

"No disrespect, sir, but I don't think you understand how hard or stressful it is to cover for you." Pipied up Wrenn, the intern.

"_Cover_ for me? _I'm_ the one in charge here! Stop acting like everything I do is a mistake!" Carson roared.

"The whole season has been nothing _but_ mistakes!" Omar shot back.

Carson recoiled as if he had been hit. without another word he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"Great. Just ... Great. Jen, Wrenn, let's head to the production room and see if we can salvage _anything_ from this latest mess." Omar commanded.

"Well ... that was a disaster." Derek commented.

"No kidding. I mean Omar was pretty harsh ... but what the heck was Carson thinking? New partners ... _again_." Jessie responded.

_Yes, new partners. Now I won't have Jessie by my side ... and I'm not sure she's even in my corner anymore if Vince and I don't win this latest challenge._


	10. Boys

I had just finished brokering a truce between Carson and the producers before I had a chance to comprehend that, once again, I had a new partner.

_I mean, yeah, Adam and I are great friends and it'll be fun to work as a team... but I'm going to miss being with Slater. But ... on the other hand if Slater and Vince finish in the bottom 4 then I can easily eliminate Vince and keep Slater safe._

Why did I care so much about this though? Wasn't I sort of starting something with Derek? Didn't I know that neither Slater or I really "did" relationships? Wasn't he stronger competition that would be better to eliminate? What did keeping him around do for me?

But deep down I knew the truth. If I had to choose between Slater and Derek I would pick Slater ... Because I was falling for him.

* * *

Vince and I had just finished the 360 spin and were now in the final trick of the obstacle course. I was pissed because Vince was being a jerk and refusing to listen to me and we were now in third place ... and part of the bottom 4.

Like I wanted to get the blue kart but Vince pulled me into the black and orange ones instead meaning Kiana got the go-kart I wanted. And the blue kart was pretty dang fast. The only reason Kiana and Heath weren't beating us was the yellow one seemed to be pretty slow or had a hard time taking off.

Vince and I flew over the last trick, a pretty sweet jump but, Vince being Vince, he just had to showboat and sped past me to land the jump first instead of together. I had had enough of this prick and was ready to let him have it.

"What the _Hell_ man? You couldn't have waited three seconds, Vince?" I snapped

"Like it matters. We didn't win."

"So what? The point was to finish the race _together_!" I pointed out angrily.

I felt a hand on my shoulder give me a reassuring squeeze. I turned ready to give them a blast but stopped short when I saw it was Jessie.

"Speaking from personal experience, Vince is a terrible partner ... and he's never going to change. So save your energy." She spoke, glaring at Vince's smug, douchey face.

"You know what, Jessie? You're right. I don't know why I let myself get so worked up."

"Because you're a winner like me and you _hate_ to lose?" She suggested.

I chuckled gently and placed my hand on top of hers, giving her a slight squeeze for just a brief moment before she pulled away.

_Huh, that's different. Normally she'd let me touch her for longer._

Just then I turned and looked over the course ... just in time to see Kianas blue kart smash into Heath's yellow kart.

"GET DOWN" Screamed Jen.

I pulled Jessie to the ground and an instant later a huge BOOM followed by a wave of searing heat washed over us. I counted to three before standing and looking back at the crashed cars ... which were now engulfed in flames.

_"No! Heath and Kiana!"_ Jessie cried from beside me.

Jen, Wrenn, Adam and I took off running towards the wrecked and flaming karts.

"Adam, you and Jen get Kiana. Wrenn and I will get Heath!" I called over to him

Adam nodded grimly "Be careful of broken bones."

Wrenn and I had just reached Heath when another flash of flame rose up. I pushed Wrenn back and turned from the intensity, waiting for it to die down a few seconds later.

"I'll free his legs and you pull on my signal." I instructed

"Got it!"

I reached into the kart and saw Heath was unconscious with a lot of blood dripping down his arms that he had clearly used to try and protect his face. I started to carefully move the twisted metal away from Heath's legs when a sharp edge caught my left bicep.

"Ah! Damn it!" I murmured.

I pushed it out of the way and worked faster to free Heath. I had cleared most of it but part if the side had buckled in from the crash and needed to be held back to get him free. I braced by arm and back against the jagged, searing frame hard.

"Ready? On three, Wrenn. One. Two. THREE!"

Wrenn gave a mighty pull and I helped guide Heaths legs with my free hand. But he wasn't clear yet.

"Again! One. Two THREE!"

And this time we managed to get him out. Coughing I grabbed Heath's legs and helped Wrenn carry him towards the ambulance that had just pulled up. I looked up and saw that Adam and Jen had a barely conscious Kiana with her arms around their shoulders, her leg bent at a funny angle.

The paramedics took Kiana and strapped her in and we handed Heath off to the second ambulance that had pulled up.

Adam gave me a quick look. "Slater, you should get them to check out your arm."

I glanced over at it. There was a deep cut on my bicep and a nasty burn near my left wrist.

The medics rushed over and started giving the four of us the once over and insisted I get taken in too.

* * *

_One week later_

I was alone in my hotel room way outside of Miami. The whole active cast of AME was in seclusion after the accident. I had found out afterwards that Carson had failed to have any safety checks done before the challenge which resulted in the accident.

I had to admit I was still shaken up. That it could have been me. I almost selected the same set of karts as Heath and Kiana. That I could have been in hospital right now with a busted leg or maybe worse.

Heath and Kiana were out of the competition with their injuries but there was no telling when or even_ if_ we would finish filming the season. Which meant we had no idea how long we would be here in this small town hotel. We weren't really supposed to go out of our rooms in case we got recognised or spend too much time socialising. That left me alone with my thoughts far more than I would have liked.

After realising how close I had come to that danger it made me reassess my position. I had always been a lone wolf, don't need anyone, don't want anyone, happy to go my own way. But now I wasn't so sure. What if I had gotten wrecked in that wreck? What would I most regret?

And my mind kept coming back to one thing: Jessie. I'd have never told her what I feel for her, never have known if we could have been something. Never known what love could be.

* * *

I had just come from the hospital and had finally given Heath the nudge he needed to let Kiana know how he felt. And it went well. Kiana had been hinting it and Heath seemed to like her for the right reasons. They were well on their way to being in a happy relationship.

_If only it could always be that easy. If only I could fall in love like that._

Jen and Wrenn had also invited me, Derek, Adam and Mackenzie out to a farmers market to get a break, catch some fresh air and as a reward for our good behaviour. It would be a welcome change.

"What about Vince and Slater?" I asked

"Slater didn't respond when I knocked and well ... do you really want Vince to come along? Besides, I thought it might be more fun with just us."

"I guess not. I just ... I know I'd want a chance to get out if I could."

"America's Sweetheart at it again." Teased Mackenzie.

* * *

The farmers market was fun. Adam and I got to see and pat some animals from a local shelter and compare how they were much better behaved than some of the people in the house. Mackenzie and I got a lunch made up of free samples, the mini quiches were amazing. Jen and I browsed some of the stalls and I got her a "thank you" gift for being such an amazing producer - a four leaf clover charm to give her luck. And Derek and I had a hover board race. I won, naturally.

As we returned the hover boards to the kiosk Derek asked me out to dinner. Everyone else had too, but they were more casual about it, asking if I wanted to get a bite to eat. Derek had been shy, though, and _specifically_ for dinner. Was it a date or just diner though?

Wrenn let something slip as they helped me pick out an outfit at a local boutique for the evening, stepping in as a temporary stylist, and encouraged me to accept Derek's invitation in particular.

"I'm sure tonight will be very special." Wrenn smiled.

* * *

It was a wonderful meal in a very nice restaurant, elegant chandeliers, actual china and real silver cutlery with very on trend ingredients and techniques. It was a great way to end a lovely day. Derek and I chatted easily. He seemed far more at ease than I'd ever seen him before.

Normally Derek was all about careful planning and calculating his next move. He seemed more free. Less caught up in all the games and drama and relaxed. Looking forward to the future, no matter how uncertain.

The waiter came up with a delicious desert, baklava.

I smiled and shook my head. "It looks amazing but I really couldn't eat a whole one."

"Then why don't we share?"

Derek dipped his fork into the flaky pastry and held out the bite to me. I leaned forward to take a bite and let it melt over my tongue.

"Mmmm. So good."

We continued to eat the desert together. Derek smiled at me, his eyes warm. "I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" I asked, taking the last forkful of desert.

Derek cleared his throat and looked deep into my eyes. "AME has been a wild ride, but no matter what happens, I'm so lucky to have met you. You make me the happiest I've ever been."

"Derek ..."

"Jessie, I love you. "

At that very moment the waiter returned with the bill._ Saved by the bell. Or bill as it were._

Derek paid and held his hand out to me. "Do you want to take a walk down by the river, Jessie?"

"Uh ... sure."

And a few minutes later we were under the moon and stars, gazing over the water. We had walked hand in hand in silence as I wasn't sure what I could or should say.

Derek turned to face me again, a sweet, slight smile playing on his lips. "Jessie, I'm in love with you."

I said nothing and looked down.

"And I want to know if you want to make it official. If you want to be my girlfriend."

"Derek ... I don't know what to say."

"Say what you feel. What's in your heart."

_But my heart was so mixed up, so full. I'm worried about Heath and Kiana and them getting better. Jen, Carson, Wrenn and Omar and what will happen with them if AME gets cancelled. About the rest of us and how long we are going to be stuck here. I've barely had any time to think about my own romantic interests. But if that accident has shown me anything, it's that you need a partner you can rely on._

"I don't really know how to feel ... I've had a lot on my mind with everything that's been going on lately. And I always thought we were friends. You've never made a move or anything before the art walk and I kind of feel everything is going so fast."

"Jessie, I've known you were something special the moment I met you in hair and make up. I've known you'd be important to me. And you've proven that over the past two seasons. You get me, push me and make me happy. I want to be with you."

"I'm ... I'm not sure I'm ready for that. This would be my first "real" relationship."

"We can keep it slow and casual if you like."

"I'd like that." I sighed, relieved.

Derek smiled, leaning in to kiss me.

And I let him. I closed my eyes and let it happen, trying to push all thoughts about Slater away. Slater who was an amazing kisser but so hot and cold, so used to keeping me at a distance.

I wrapped my arms around Derek and kissed him, trying to enjoy the moment and go with it.

"Jessie, let's go back to your room."

"Ok."

* * *

I had finally decided to make my move. To let Jessie know how I felt and that I wanted to have something real with her.

However I never got the chance. I rounded the corner to her room in time to see her and Derek pressed up against her door kissing and fumbling with the handle to get into her room.

_So much for not being in love with anyone else._

* * *

_2 Days later._

I was in the snowy mountains of Iceland at Carson's holiday mansion ... which had quite a few rooms that were copies of the rooms in the AME mansion. The hair and make up room I could get, Carson was pretty vain ... but a Confessional? And the Dream Suite? I guess Carson secretly wanted to be a contestant.

The 13 hour plane ride had given me time to think about my next move and the space to close myself off from my ex partner. I had been a fool to be so open, so honest with Jessie. She had made me feel like she was actually someone I could trust, a real partner and maybe even more ... but she was just using me to win the game.

Hell, she was _so_ good I even forgot about winning or the game entirely. Well who needed her? I was now partnered with the most devious guy in the house, Vince. We could win whatever challenge they had in store. And if we lost the house was way more against him than me. The odds were in my favour of making it to the finale.

I wanted nothing more than to crush her and Derek, to vote them out, to watch their dreams and hopes crumble before their eyes. She had hurt me, made a fool of me and I would not let her get away with it. I wanted to hurt her as much as she had hurt me.

After a day of settling in we were taken to the kitchen for our final challenge. The challenge was to make a delicious dish. Seemed easy enough. Vince decided we were going to make his Oma's famous cherry pie with homemade vanilla ice cream. I started work on the dough while Vince prepped and cooked the cherries and the ice cream base. Vince was an annoying pain in the ass, constantly barking orders at me but I bit my tongue and got to work. Winning was everything at this point.

All was going well until we went to take the ice cream from the freezer. The ice cream was a gloopy puddle.

"What the _Hell_ happened to our ice cream, Slater? Why weren't you watching the freezer?"

"Because you told me to work on the dough! You're supposed to be in charge of the filling AND ice cream!" I snapped back.

I cast a glance around the kitchen. Adam was too much of a goody - goody to think of pulling a stunt like this and Derek had Jessie now. I was no threat to him. That left two possibilities: Mackenzie and Jessie.

I tried to point that out to Vince but he was having none of that and wouldn't stop going off at me and I was firing right back. We were so busy bickering that we forgot all about the pie in the oven. By the time I pushed past Vince and pulled open the oven it was too late. The pie was burnt to a crisp.

"And times up! Everyone please bring your dishes to the table for judging."

I was fuming. I knew I had set the pie at the right temperature. Someone was messing with Vince and I. But I had no proof and no way of knowing for sure who it was.

The judging went every bit as terrible as expected. Vince and I were clearly in the bottom but who would be joining us? Derek and Mackenzie or Adam and Jessie?

"I hereby declare Adam and Jessie the winners! Stay tuned for the reveal of this weeks date card" Announced Carson.

_Great. Perfect Jessie wins again._

As the cameras cut off I saw Jessie sweet talking the jury, inviting them upstairs. None of her little cronies seemed to be in on it though.

_There she goes again. Playing so sweet and innocent like she's everyone's best friend and would never betray anyone. But I can see right through her now. I bet it was her and NOT Mackenzie that ruined the pie._

* * *

As a little bonus for winning Omar and Wrenn handed me the key to the Dream Suite ... in Carson's house.

"Wait.. Carson has a Dream Suite in his_ own house_?"

"Let's not overthink this." Omar sighed.

"We will leave you to it." Wrenn smiled.

"Choose wisely." Omar cautioned.

I sighed and turned the key over in my hand. I knew who I should take to the suite. But the night in my hotel room hadn't exactly made me eager for a repeat performance. Derek was sweet but his touches were timid, his kisses overeager and his pacing was rushed.

_But we WERE a thing ... I think. And it's not like there's anyone else I would want to spend the night with._

But as soon as I had thought it images came unbidden into my mind of prom night, of the way Slater and his hands, his lips, his _passion_ and how it made me feel.

And my eyes came a rest on the other contestants and jury members in the lounge. I caught Slater's eye and gave him a gentle smile but instead of returning it he turned away, scowling. I knew then what would be the best move for me.

I sidled up to Yvette and placed the key into her hands.

"Jessie ...what?" Yvette glanced down. "Oh ... Ok... Wow. I mean I'm flattered and all but.."

I giggled. "It's not for me and you. It's for you and ..." I trailed off, inclining my head towards Ronan.

"Oh Jessie! This is so sweet. I don't know what to say."

"Start with Thank. End with you." I suggested.

"Thank you."

"Now go! Go and spend a wonderful, romantic, private night with the guy you like."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Yvette grinned.

I watched as she went across the room and whispered into his ear and showed him what was in her hand. Ronan took the key from her and taking her hand I could just make out the words "trip ... tantra ... endurance."

"Now that was and _interesting_ move." Slater drawled behind me.

I gasped, startled. "Jeez! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I chastised.

"Why not take it for yourself?" Slater asked, his eyes burning with curiosity and something ... darker.

"There's no-one I want to go into the suite with." I replied

"No-one? For you? _Really?_" Slater continued, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well I'm sure there are people who'd like to go with me ... but the person I want to go with ..." I hesitated

"Yes?" Slater pushed

"I'm not sure what he'd think if I asked him. He might have the wrong idea about what this means or how I'd feel about it. Seems a bit hopeless. So why not give someone else a chance at love?"

"At love?" Slater scoffed

"Yeah... or as close to it as you can get on a reality show. Plus it never hurts to get some brownie points with the jury."

"Always one step ahead, aren't you Jessie?"

"One? Try 3." I smirked back.

"We'll see who is ahead at finale." Slater retorted.

"You seem very confident about making it."

"_Please_. It's a choice between me and Vince. It's a foregone conclusion."

"You ... have a point. Well then ... may the best AME former champion win." I held my hand out.

"I intend on it." Slater turned and walked away


	11. Stronger

After an hour or so of moving the lights, cameras and wrangling Carson into action we were sitting in the lounge as the last date was announced.

"Today, Jessie, Adam, Derek and Mackenzie are going on a date to an ice cave." Carson declared dully, forcing the card into Jessie's hands.

"Wait ... this says Adam and I can _choose_ who we bring on the date." Jessie protested.

"We're the only other choice. Are you really saying you would have picked either of us?" Sneered Vince.

"I mean ... we might have. "Never say never", right?" Jessie replied, a slight hint of pink colouring her cheeks as she glanced at me.

"And Cut. Ok, the vehicles will be here soon for the date. Adam we need a confessional from you and Jessie you need to see wardrobe. Go. Now." Omar directed.

And like that I was left alone in the house with Vince. 

* * *

I was sitting in the cafe after the date and my mind was spinning. It was like having a total out of body experience. I had triggered the last Audience Vote Power - switching partners. My partner and I would be guaranteed immunity ... but it would mean putting Adam in the bottom with whoever I didn't choose out of my friends and potentially voting him out. It was a damn tough spot to be in.

But in the end I chose Mackenzie to be my partner. She and I were best friends, had some major girl power and if we won then the money would be going towards funding her sisters college education. I could think of no nobler cause.

And if that wasn't enough I now had Omar grilling me on if I was in love with Mackenzie.

"To be honest ... I don't feel that way about her. I chose Mackenzie because it's best for my game ... but my heart is with someone else." I confessed.

"And who would that be? Jen? Derek? Adam? Remember... be _honest_." Omar pressed.

"Why aren't any of the other contestants options?" I questioned.

"It doesn't play for your arc. And are you saying you'd really have feelings for Vince or Ivy?"

"Well ...no, not _them_." I admitted.

"Jessie, I'm going to be real with you. You're America's Sweetheart, reality TV royalty, the shows golden princess. America wants to see you fall in love and be loved by a kind, dashing prince or princess. Not some villain or scoundrel. Do you understand?"

"Why can't we twist it, though?"

"Because everyone loves a fairy tale ending. You're the good girl lured to the dark side, flirted with danger, tricked into doing the wrong thing but then you get your white knight / prince charming come to break the spell and save you and give you your happy ending. Slater doesn't play for that."

I looked down at the table.

"Jessie, I've seen and edited the footage. You and Slater had excellent chemistry and teamwork ... you were quite the exciting team. Good and Evil, dark and light. Testing your loyalty to your old friends ... it was a compelling story ... but then the cheating. And now you are safely back in with the good guys."

"I guess."

Besides, do you_ really_ think he'd be open to a romance with you? With Vince as his ally and partner? And America_ loves_ seeing villains getting their comeuppance. Choosing him ... well you'd basically hand someone else the title."

"I understand." I sighed, sadly.

"Then who do you have feelings for?"

"I ... I guess it would be Derek." I answered.

"Great. Then I guess we are done here." 

* * *

Omar stayed by my side the whole journey back and actually ushered me into the editing suite once we returned. It seems the list of surprises he had for me wasn't over yet. Standing quietly in the middle of the bay was Mr Gallagher, one of the executives for the whole studio we were on.

I was speechless and _very_ nervous. I mean I _had_ broken some rules, like sneaking out to the art walk and I'm sure being friends with my producer was definitely more than frowned upon.

"Jessie, Omar's given me quite the update on Jen's activities behind the scenes. I must say if I'd known about this sooner, I would've taken action immediately." He explained, his voice commanding and serious.

"Please don't blame Jen for my mistake! If anyone should be in trouble, it's me." I pleaded.

"Why on earth would _either_ of you be in trouble?" Mr Gallagher asked.

I cast a quick look at Omar who gave a subtle shake of his head.

"Oh, just I thought that ... I don't always listen to my producers and I know it doesn't always fit the arc they have planned or have been building. I thought you were upset about that."

Mr Gallagher smiled warmly. "Jessie, your unpredictable answers and unexpected actions liven up the series ... and the ratings. You're a golden contestant in my eyes."

"Thank you, sir." I sighed, relieved.

"I'm here on a different matter. At our ... _recommendation_, Carson has officially stepped down as show runner. We need someone to replace him. And Omar here recommended Jen."

I turned and stared at Omar puzzled. He was giving a major promotion away?

Omar was enjoying finally getting one over me and explained "As I told Mr Gallagher, I prefer the hands-on, day-to-day work as opposed to big picture management. Ideally, with Jen as show runner, I would stay on as Senior Producer and train Wrenn to take over as Junior Producer."

"However, given the Carson fiasco, the studio wants to be certain Jen has what it takes. She's been your main producer for two years and you've obviously got a rapport with her. So tell me ... Do you think she has what it takes?" Mr Gallagher pressed.

"Absolutely. No-one works harder than Jen to pull it all together. She's inventive, supportive, organised and driven. Not to mention she has a real eye for talent. I mean she pulled me out of the crowd as a last minute replacement and I won my season and the audience vote."

"Thank you, Jessie, for confirming what Omar told me and what I've observed. I'll relay this to my superiors."

"She's going to be so excited when she hears this!" I exclaimed.

"Not so fast. Jen is in the running thanks to you two but the final decision has yet to be made. There is no guarantee she'll get the position."

"Best not to get her hopes up, Jessie. We need to keep this quiet for now." Omar agreed.

Just at that very moment Vince burst into the room with Slater right behind him.

"Omar can I get a word.." Vince started but freezing once he realised who was in the room.

"Well, well, well ... what do we have here?" Vince leered, a predatory crocodile grin thinning his lips.

"You two are interrupting a private meeting. Omar, get your contestants in line." Mr Gallagher ordered.

"Of course, sir. Jessie, please go to Confessional. Vince and Slater hair and makeup. NOW." Omar barked.

Omar herded the three of us out into the hall and shut the door on us, but not before Mr Gallagher gave me a warning look.

Once the three of us were in the hall Vince and Slater turned on me, eager to find out what they had witnessed.

"Talk about suspicious. So ... _Jessie_... what did you cut a deal for? More screen time? A guaranteed spot in finale?" Slater pressed.

"I _already_ have a spot and there is no point getting extra screen time with finale next week." I retorted

"Scheming with the execs is a bold move. It looks like "perfect" Jessie has finally learned to play the game." Vince chuckled.

"I've never had to _cheat_ to get ahead, unlike you." I snapped

"Oh really? So our pie burned itself then? And the salt _magically_ jumped from the spice rack into our cherries?" Vince sneered

"It's not my fault you can't cook. Or that I just happened to be in the room when an executive wanted to ask a question."

"I can cook. As my _millions_ of fans know. And I'm sure they will just love to know the real secret of your success." Vince threatened.

"You want us to believe you lucked into a meeting with one of the production heads? I don't think so." Slater agreed.

"It's true!" I protested.

"Then what did you talk about?" Slater quizzed me

"Tell us the truth or your finished." Vince added

"I ... can't say. I'm not allowed." I replied.

Slater and Vince smiled wickedly.

"Oh just imagine it, how _disappointed_ all your fans will be when they find out you're a _fraud._" Vince sniggered.

The Slater before me was a stranger. All schemes, all the game. None of that sweet, sexy, devil-may-care man that I knew. But ... still ... I didn't want him stabbed in the back by Vince. He deserved better than that.

"Hate to break it to you but one of you is going to the jury house tonight. If I were you Slater I'd watch my back. Vince is only out for himself. He's gonna turn on you ... just like he did to Adam. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to play it like you spearheaded the meeting." I spat.

Vince's eyes flamed over before he pulled his face into a cool smile. "You shouldn't run your mouth about things you don't understand."

Slater shook his head at me. "Adam didn't know how to play the game, and he got what he deserved. I know what I'm doing, Jessie. But thanks for the advice." Slater smiled at me, a warm genuine smile, reminiscent of Prom, of the waterfall, of dinner on the balcony.

But it was gone in a second.

And with that I turned away from him and towards my last confessional before the elimination ceremony tonight. 

* * *

As I slid into the confessional chair I had to be careful not to betray my thoughts or what had transpired in the meeting.

"Hi Jessie." Jen greeted me, smiling brightly. "I noticed you were talking to one of the executives in the editing bay. What was that about?"

"Oh ... it was about the accident. I mean Mackenzie and I had been on the course earlier and may have even used the same karts in our practice run." I explained quickly

"Yeah, that makes sense. So ... are you ready for your final confessional?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled.

"So Jessie ... what is it like having all the jury members back?" Jen asked.

"Honestly? The jury are a total blast. I'd forgotten how much I miss some of them. The game might almost be over but the friendships I've made will hopefully last a lifetime." I replied

"And you were given the last Audience Vote power of the season ... and triggered a final partner switch. What made you change?"

"I _hate_ to be pinned down. Domestication is for house cats. I'm a _tiger_. If i'm not on the prowl then what am I even doing here?"

"Fair enough. And finally how do you think you're going to do in the finale?"

"I refuse to go down to those fools. Let's be real. The other competitors never stood a chance. It's Team Jessie or bust."

Jen turned off the camera. "I can always count on you to keep our audience guessing."

"What can I say? I'm a complex woman."

"There is something else I want to advise you on. We don't have much footage of you and Mackenzie together and it would probably give you both a boost if you spend some time screen together before the elimination." Jen informed me.

"Jen, this is why _you're_ the best producer... and a great friend."

I gave her a quick hug before setting off to find Mackenzie. 

* * *

Mackenzie was pretty torn up. We had both decided to eliminate Vince but out of our two best guy friends who would we save?

"I think it's only fair we save Adam. I mean he was supposed to be safe and he was the real talent in the cooking challenge." I acknowledged.

"You don't want to save Derek? Even though you're a thing now?" Mackenzie questioned

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact you two sat next to each other holding hands for the whole flight here might have something to do with it." Mackenzie pointed out

"I mean ... I think we're dating? But I'm not his girlfriend officially."

"Yet." Added Mackenzie

"Besides, I really owe Adam for what he did for me last season. It feels wrong that Derek gets a free pass because we're ..." I paused, searching for the right term. "More than friends. It doesn't sit right with me." I admitted. Maybe we'll get lucky and can save them both."

"With Carson at the helm ... well never say never." Agreed Mackenzie. "You wanna get out of here for a bit? I could use some physical activity to take my mind of things."

"What are you thinking?" I asked

"Snowball fight. And I'm undefeated."

"Until now. Last one outside is a rotten egg!" I called.

It felt good being outside, no thinking, just being free ... at least for a little while. 

* * *

Elimination was upon us and Carson was back in full form. The pep talk I had with him had snapped him right out of his funk and he was back and better than ever.

"Did you miss me? Well nothing to fear, I'm back and ready to get this show on the road!"

"Are we _supposed_ to be impressed that Carson is doing his job?" Vince sneered.

"Hey, cut him some slack. It's been a rough time for him." Derek cut in

"So we can cut Carson some slack for nearly_ killing everyone,_ but I play laser tag _a little_ too rough, and I'm the devil." Slater snapped.

I flushed feeling the truth of his words and saw a look of guilt pass over Adam and Mackenzie. Even Derek looked a little uncomfortable and ashamed.

"Anyway... We have a few last minute changes to announce. Jessie, if you could come up here please."

I stood next to Carson. I saw a dark look pass over Vince's features.

"Jessie has won the final audience vote and chosen to trigger it. And now, Jessie, if you could tell us about your power as the winner of the final Audience Vote."

"As winner of the final vote I could switch partners one last time if I wanted to ... and I chose to partner up with Mackenzie."

Mackenzie beamed and made her way over to me.

"So what happens with the immunity?" Asked Vince, his eyes flickering over to Adam.

"The vote give me and my partner immunity since Adam is now with Derek."

"Whoa." Breathed Slater

"And that's not the only surprise! For the final Elimination we've decided to mix it up a bit."

"Again? This is getting pretty old." Complained Slater

"Trust us, this time Carson has our full support. Acknowledged Omar.

"Tonight everyone will be casting a vote ... Including our members of the Jury House." And then they all filed in through the front door.

Bianca, Yvette and Ronan all gave me wide smiles and little waves as they came through the door. Ivy pointedly ignored me.

"And for tonights elimination, instead of voting out one member from each pair one team you will instead be voting to save or eliminate one team."

_"What?!"_ Gasped Adam

Mackenzie did a fist pump and hissed _"Yes!"_

"Wow Carson. I think this is your best twist yet." I said

"Yeah, good luck surviving this one, Vince. The jury is_ full_ of people you've done wrong." Mackenzie added gleefully.

I cast a quick eye to Slater and his face was a turbulent mix of emotion. With standard team rules he was sure to make it to finale ... but now? With Vince as a partner and everyone thinking he was a cheat? Chances were not good and he knew it.

"Jessie, you're up."

I walked into confessional, hands shaking. Before this latest twist the voting had been easier. In theory it should be no thought - save Adam and Derek.

But ... when it came right down to it I couldn't let Slater go. Not like this. Not with us snipping at each other constantly and him thinking I was a puppet of the executives. That he never had a chance or that I had just been using him. After what he had told me about his parents and his first win, I knew that thinking that would have cut him deep.

I wanted to clear the air between us and make us ... friends again. For him to know my real answer to the question he asked me back in the kitchen so long ago.

And it would make sense to have some definite "yes" votes on the jury for finale. Yvette, Ronan, Bianca, Heath and Kiana seemed to be on my side ... but Derek and Adam would certainly make it so that Mackenzie and I won. She had so much riding on winning. Her sister's college, Dad's mortgage and her own student loans.

I knew what I had to do.

"I hate to admit it, but the smartest move is to eliminate my biggest competition ... and that isn't Vince. I vote to save Slater."

"Don't you mean "Eliminate Adam and Derek?"

"Yes. That's what I meant. Eliminate Adam and Derek." I finished, feeling a slight flush creep up my cheeks.

"Ok Jessie. You're free to go back."

And now all that was left was the verdict. 

* * *

Carson stood before the 6 of us, the Jury off to his side. He was handed the envelope, the fate of my friends in his hands.

"Adam, Derek, Vince and Slater, please join me for the final decision." Carson requested.

They obeyed, nervous but trying to play it cool to the cameras.

"You've all competed valiantly this season ... but tonight, we are sending two of you to the Jury House." Carson continued grimly.

He opened the envelope and peered at the results. "Vince and Slater ... I'm afraid you've been deemed ineligible!"

_"No!"_ I gasped but it was lost in the eruption of cheers and exclamations of my friends. I watched Slater and his face turned stony as he caught my eye.

_I had thought that Ivy, Eden and Ronan would have voted for Slater to be safe too. It should have been 4 to 3 in his favour._

Vince, meanwhile smiled widely and launched into a monologue to the cameras. "Being back on AME was everything that I could have imagined, and I'm grateful to have been given the opportunity ... Even if I was met with unrelenting hostility by my fellow competitors." He added, inclining his head towards me.

_"Excuse me?"_ I snapped

"Still, rather than considering this a loss, we're excited for the chance to affect the game on a whole new level." Vince continued.

"Let's just say, we have some information that might ... sway some of the Jury House votes." Slater added.

Both of them were smirking as if daring me to do something. I scowled back at them.

"What? Did you really think I'd go quietly, Jessie? After everything between us ... and Derek?" Slater taunted

_Is this really how you want things to end between us Slater? Burn the crops and salt the earth? _

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you, Jessie. Your downfall is going to be one for the books. And personally? I can't wait to watch." Vince gloated.

"That's rich coming from you. What about _your_ dirty secrets? You're the ones with something to hide, not me!" I shot back.

"Prove it." Challenged Slater.

"Face it Jessie, there is _nothing_ you can say to turn America against us. And I'd love to see you try." Vince condescended

_Oh no you didn't. You DIDN'T just go there. Bitch, it's on now. You're both going down because challenge accepted._

"Vince, you and your smug attitude are going down." I announced.

"Me? Whatever could _I_ have done?" Vince responded, feigning innocence.

"You are so fake. You play this character all day long and for what? To protect your stupid website and brand? Or is it so you don't have to look inside and realise how empty you are?"

"Hey! My expertise has helped million live out there dreams and become their best selves!" Vince defended.

"Do you honestly believe that? Because it that was true ... why doesn't it work on you? The Vince I've met is not his best ... anything."

"Facts don't depend on whether you believe them or not, Jessie." Vince sneered.

"It's too bad your fans don't get to see who you really are. They deserve to know you are _borderline obsessed_ _with me_. Since the first moment you got here you've been trying to take me down. Forging an alliance with Ivy and then Slater, forcing Carson to do a partner switch to what? Try and get back together with me or to break up the only double winning team?" I questioned

Slater looked shocked at this revelation.

"And then when all that failed, when I beat you fair and square at every turn and you just can't take it or admit it - that you lost. And now you are throwing mud at me to try and make something, _anything_ stick. To bring me way down to where you are. Newsflash, Vince. Getting people to vote against me won't put the 500,000 in your account. " I continued.

Vince rolled his eyes.

"You can't rewrite history, Jessie. If you don't like how you're portrayed, then maybe next time be on your best behaviour." Vince retorted.

I caught Adam's eye from across the room and I smiled. "You're right about that, Vince. You _can't_ rewrite history or change any regrets you have about your past ... like what went down between you and Adam. Why you decided to stab him in the back because of how much he intimidates you."

"_Please_. He hasn't finished a season and I've won one. I have fans across the world and a successful business. What could I possibly be intimidated by?" Vince grinned.

"Because when it comes down to it, everything you _pretend_ to be Adam is _naturally_. Good looking, kind, honorable, charismatic, a true friend. He was the fan favourite on his season, something you weren't even close to getting."

Vince was glaring daggers at me but he was still smiling a thin smile. Time to go in for the kill.

"And the thing is you realised what a mistake you made by betraying him on your season and instead of apologising, because you're ego can't take being wrong, you have been trying to bring him down. And why? Because it's the only way to make him give you the time of day, his attention, you crave so much. It's kind of sweet, if not a bit pathetic. Adam was the only real friend you've ever had and you miss him. But you can't admit it to him, let alone yourself." I finished.

"It ... all makes sense now." Adam exclaimed, slightly in shock.

"Wow. That was_ deep_." Derek agreed.

"The burn or the analysis?" Bianca asked.

"Remind me to come to you the next time I need a deep dive on my psyche, Jessie." Mackenzie blurted out.

"Please. What good has friendship ever done. I'd rather be feared than loved." Vince argued.

"Vince, I should be furious at you for all the crap you've pulled this season ... but I can't. Honestly? When I look at you all I feel is pity." I admitted.

Vince's face was beet red. Whether from shame or anger it was impossible to say. "You ... pity _me?_ I don't need your pity! I have _fame_. I have _followers_. But most importantly, I have _money!_ I can buy and sell every last one of you." Vince shouted.

The room was dead silent for a few moments.

"If I were you, I'd invest in some class." Commented Yvette

"Or at the very least a chill pill. It's a _game._" Bianca affirmed

"I've been waiting for that to happen all season. He is wound entirely too tight." Ivy added.

"I am _so_ glad I get to watch this dumpster fire instead of being in it." Eden said gleefully.

"When did AME descend into such disgrace? In my day we accepted our losses with _dignity_." Admonished Ronan.

Vince finally seemed to snap out of it and realise _exactly_ what he had said ... on camera. Were we broadcasting live? I hoped so.

"Wait! That's not what I ... I just ..."

"How about you just apologise and sit down with the Jury before you make it worse?" I suggested.

Vince sat down silently. Even now he _still_ couldn't apologise for anything. His ego could probably be seen from space ... like from Pluto.

Slater looked at me, staring into my eyes as if daring me to try what I just did to Vince on him. I wavered for a second until I saw him smirk. Like he thought I wouldn't dare or wouldn't try because of us being partners. Like he had me. Like he was going to win and take me down. No way, no how. After the way he treated me after the accident, ignoring me, accusing me of cheating there was no way I'd let him off easy.

_You've made it damn clear you don't care about me, that you were using me to further your own game. No more._

"Slater you look pretty confident considering some of the Jury members are only there because of you. I'm sure no-one has forgotten the incident with the bike. You could have really hurt Yvette and Heath."

"I have kids to go home to." Yvette piped up, sadly.

"Trust me ... _we know_." Bianca snarked

"I do what I have to in order to win. And you didn't seem to mind when we were partners, Jessie. A bit hypocritical if you ask me." Slater defended

"I never knew about that. Do you honestly think I would have let them get on the bike or not told anyone if I had? We all bend the rules sometimes but what you did was inexcusable." I argued.

"Why are you acting like what I did was news to you? We all know I'm "the villain"." Slater

Everyone jumped on board, calling him out. Derek most strongly.

"You can all say what you like. When it comes down to it you're all a bunch of losers and has-beens that don't have the _guts_ to take action. You clearly don't have what it takes to be a winner of AME today." Slater said defiantly

"There is more to being a winner than a blatant disregard for people and their feelings. You've got to have friends ... and stealth. No-one is mad that you broke the rules. They're mad because it was so sloppy and you got caught."

"Speak for yourself." Sniffed Ivy

"Either respect the craft or leave the villainy to the professionals, because playing a gritty game isn't for the faint of heart or those lacking in skills. And from one former winner to another, I think you already know that." I confided in Slater.

"I am who I am, Jessie. One little heart-to-heart with you won't change that."

_That's a damn lie and we both know it. _

"Say what you want Slater. I think you're just afraid. You say you play the villain to take back your narrative, to regain control but honestly? I think you play the villain because you can't stand the thought of being rejected for who you really are. If you played the game as a character it can't hurt to be rejected or hated. Because it was never the "real" you."

Slater gritted his teeth.

"But playing fair and as the partner I came to know? Getting rejected as him really rocked you, didn't it? Because it was the _real_ you. And that's why you hate me, because I saw you as you really are. Because I know and left behind the real you. Because secretly you hate yourself."

"You're way off base." Slater sputtered

"Am I, though? And I didn't reject you Slater. Not until you turned away from me."

"You don't know everything, Jessie. You didn't turn away from me, Jessie. You can't turn your back on a friend you never had. You turned into Derek's little puppet. Believing him even though he had a deal with Ivy. I _never_ lied to you but you ... you're really a piece of work. And you go after Vince for doing exactly what you do."

Slater stormed off stage and sat with the Jury.

"Leave it to Jessie to bring some drama to every episode!" Carson smiled brightly.

"What would AME be without drama?" I replied sweetly, smiling automatically for the camera. But inside I was torn.

Slater had cut me deep with the accusations of lying to him, being a hypocrite and falling for Derek and Ivy's supposed plot. Was that true?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely paid any attention to Jen until she told me we were going back to Miami to film the finale.

Derek smiled at me from across the room. I could tell he was excited at the prospect of spending another 13 hour flight together but I was less enthused.

_I never DID find out if Derek had an alliance or deal with Ivy or if Slater made it up and now I'm in too deep to find out that Derek lied to me. Sorta dating and in the top 4 together._


	12. I'm a Slave 4 U

With the final elimination finished and the media circus about the accident over it was time to fly back to Miami and get ready to close off another season of AME.

_I can't wait for this to be all over. To leave all these jerks behind and never have to see or talk to them again._

The final 4 were being flown first class with Carson, Omar and Jen. Wrenn, some of the other crew members and the rest of the Jury were in standard class. It made sense , it would be unfair to have them sit with us and spend 13 hours they couldn't otherwise have campaigning for votes and fighting with each other.

Jessie and her little gang were off to the side. Derek kept trying to talk to her and touch her. Help her with her bag straps, rub her shoulders, give her comforting shoulder pats or reassuring hand squeezes. I could see Jessie accept his touches but she didn't seem to be taking any pleasure in them or seemed to want them to continue. After awhile she and Mackenzie went and stood by a window by themselves, watching other planes come and go.

"I know that look. She's gotten to you too, hasn't she?" Ivy simpered to me

"She got to be by pissing me off at elimination." I responded

"But why does she get you so _hot and bothered_? She brought a bigger grudge and more fire to her tell off with Vince but he isn't anywhere near as upset." Ivy pointed out.

"Because with the two of us it was personal. She was my partner for most of the season and we said we'd have each others backs. Don't think I didn't know about you Derek were trying to convince Jessie to throw a challenge and get me voted out." I spat.

"Oh, so you knew about that? I was right then, to want you out, since you were sneaky enough to know what was going on and get Jessie to turn it down. She told you, I assume?"

"No. I overheard you and Derek in the secret room in the study." I admitted

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Ivy admired.

"You say surprises, I say tricks and tactics."

"Well I'd say the greatest trick you've tried to pull has failed." Ivy drawled.

I looked at her quizzically.

"Trying to convince yourself that Jessie means nothing to you or that you hate her." Ivy elaborated

"I do hate her."

"No. You just _wish_ you could. You can only be this mad at someone if you care about them. What they think of you. That they care back."

I scoffed. Ivy just smiled and walked over to Vince, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Finally we were called for boarding and I found it interesting that Jessie had elected to sit next to Omar. The one person who wouldn't suck up to her or talk the game. This caused Mackenzie to grab a seat with Adam and leaving Derek a choice of sitting with Jen or Carson. He chose Jen.

Meanwhile in standard class I was supposed to sit next to Ronan but Yvette had done a switch so I was now with Bianca. She seemed very pleased about this.

"Hey handsome. It's been too long." Bianca greeted me.

I saw Jessie looking over as she Wrenn was walking up the aisle from Jen. I gave Bianca a cocky grin. "And I was missing your fine self every second, babe." Winking at her.

Bianca stroked my arm. "Why don't you come get more comfortable with me?" She purred

"My pleasure." I reached forward and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

I saw Jessie gasp out of the corner of my eye. S_o you can dish constant flirting in front of me but you can't take it when I do it? Welcome to how I feel._

I got settled in and started to browse the in flight entertainment. Surprisingly they had the current season of AME on there.

"Trust Carson to have a holiday home in a country where he is basically worshipped." I murmured.

I plugged in my headphones and settled in for a long flight.

* * *

I sat down next to Omar, feeling sick to my stomach. I had just seen Slater and Bianca flirting with each other and I _hated_ it.

Omar looked me over. "You're looking a bit green, Jessie. Are you ok?"

I smiled weakly. "Just nerves I guess. Finale. Returning to Miami. Flying."

"You're not going to be sick, are you?"

"No. I'll be fine."

Omar looked at me sceptically.

"Really. I've never been air sick before and I don't intend on starting now." I assured him.

I settled into my chair and tried to push down the hot feelings of anger, jealousy, guilt, and confusion.

* * *

AME All Stars was an interesting watch. The first episode was a reintroduction / let's see how all these old contestants play together. Then the introduction of teams and Vince and Jessie mouthing off in confessional but still going on a date.

I hadn't known about Vince tampering with the mechanical bull and getting Adam thrown. Then there was sand castle gate and the cast turning on Ivy. Some of my best handy work.

There were some shots of us flirting on the beach but mainly focused on Heath and Carson while Jessie and I had snuck away. But things really picked up once Jessie and I were partnered together.

Until then it had been a bit mishmashed. Ivy trying to play a good girl with a heart of coal, Adam trying to get over his mistrust of Ivy and Vince, Vince trying to play off like he was a modern gentleman who was misunderstood. But once Jessie and I were together ... it was electric.

There was now a love triangle with Jessie in the middle of Derek and I. Derek was played up as the sweet, boy next door, good guy type. I was given the sexy bad boy treatment. And Jessie... Well she was Jessie. Sexy, sassy, sweet and a little devious. A wildcard like me. It was hard to tell which way she would go, who she would choose.

There was also the continuing machinations of Vince and Ivy, scheming schemes and trying to take out the "losers" and other contestants "jealous of their success". AKA Jessie, Adam and everyone else except me it seemed. Nice to know other "bad guys" respected me.

They showed Jessie and Derek dancing away at prom and him sort of hinting at flirting which was easy for Jessie to miss. And it showed the last dance, and our kissing on the dance floor. The chemistry between us was insane. They also showed the confrontation in the kitchen with Derek and me. Ratings gold.

And the confessionals were interesting. Jessie seemed to really be focusing on her game and watching her back against Vince and Ivy. She didn't mention Derek at all except when he used his audience vote power. She talked about me alot. It could be because we were partners ... but could it be because she thought of me as more than that?

Derek for his part was talking about how he was growing and changing, playing by a new set of rules and not holding back. Right before the episode with the cart crash he said he was going to _finally_ tell Jessie what he felt for her.

_Took you two seasons to get there. I told her I wanted to sleep with her the first night we met._

They also showed Jessie and I having that drink in the kitchen. The intensity between us, the way our fingers intertwined, the closeness. The way I asked her if she wanted to be friends, a word so rich with potential meaning and she responded positively. I would have watched more episodes but there weren't any available.

But there was a special "AME out of control" It went on about the too many twists, confused story lines and it showed Adam, Mackenzie, Derek and Jessie out of the house on a non date. The show claimed it was a secret reward. But part of it was Jessie pressed to the a wall and being kissed by Derek ... from a paparazzi snap on the cover of a gossip magazine. And of course the incident with the go karts.

Judging by the timing it seemed like Derek had made good on his word to reveal his feelings to Jessie. But it seemed like Jessie didn't respond until the hiatus.

_And now she's with Derek and not with me_. _Well who needs her?_ _Plenty more fish in the sea._ I thought to myself, casting a glance at Bianca who had fallen asleep in the chair next to me.

* * *

As soon as we arrived back in Miami the 4 remaining contestants were whisked away into individual cars while the jury was in two cars together. We were all driven straight to the mansion and taken into hair and makeup. I was the last one up. Fatima had really outdone herself and pulled out a gorgeous light blue gown with peach embroidery.

"You look _stunning_!" Gasped Jen.

"And trust me, tonight you want to look extra fabulous. Especially as on half of America's hottest couple." Chimed in Fatima.

"Uh... Mackenzie and I aren't a couple." I explained.

Fatima shared a look with Jen and smiled knowingly.

"Anyway, head down to the foyer area and wait with the rest of the contestants. We'll be starting filming soon." Jen advised.

As I made my way down the stairs to were everyone else was, milling around, chatting and sipping cocktails, I noticed Wrenn waving at me.

"Tonight's the big night. We've got a few minutes before filming starts. You should probably use it to check in with the jury. I mean the other finalist already have."

"Ok." I smiled.

I made my way over to the various groups. Heath, Bianca and Kiana were warm and welcoming. Yvette and Ronan were happy to reminisce with me and give me some words of wisdom. Ivy, Vince and Eden were all a bit chilly towards me but it was to be expected.

_Well there's one conversation I can't put off any longer.._.

I saw Slater standing in the same place as he was on the first night, staring out of the waves and drinking his cocktail sullenly.

_Time to face the music._

* * *

"Well, aren't you just the party animal?" I heard Jessie say behind me.

"I guess I'm not really in the mood to celebrate." I sighed

I finally turned to look at her. And what I saw took my breath away ... She was stunning in her blue gown. _She looks like a Disney Princess._

"But I can respect that you're going for the gold tonight."

Jessie smiled gently and looked down. She seemed almost shy, demure. Normally she was confident, so sure of herself and flirty.

I looked around the party and saw her friends off in a group to the side as well as the three other groups. I turned back to her. "All these people here and you've decided to come talk to me. Why?"I quizzed.

"Why not? I figured now was as good as any to clear the air between us." Jessie explained.

I remained silent.

"I wish things were different between us. I hate that we're fighting. That we can't talk without snapping at each other. You started to let me in, Slater. To let me see the real you. And I wanted to see more. "

"You're just saying that. You want my vote." I turned away from her to stare back outside. I felt her hand on my arm and she gently pull me around to face her.

"I'm not. I mean it and what I said after prom. Things were going great between us ... But then you started to shut me out. I want to know why." Jessie pressed

"Did you really expect things to be easy between us with your friends calling me a cheat every 5 minutes?" I spat.

"But you _were_ cheating. And for the record _I_ never called you a cheat." Jessie added softly.

"So what? We've all bent some rules in this game. And I know you've broken a few yourself." I pushed back.

"But that's _not_ the game. America wants to se the most eligible dates around. And being honest and trustworthy are big parts of it." Jessie replied, incredulous

"Life's not fair, Jessie, so why should I be? You weren't fair to me. You may think I'm a lot of things but I'm not delusional."

"What do you mean "I wasn't fair to you."?"

"You know what, forget it."

"Slater..." Her voice a gentle, sad murmur.

"You were always the front runner, the previous champion and fan favourite. I knew if I was to have any chance of beating you I had to do something. Say what you will about my tactics, but I refuse to be ashamed of doing what I had to."

"I don't blame you. There a lot on the line so I understand the urge to do what it takes. And if nothing else, I can applaud you for being so determined."

Our eyes met and for an instant we shared a small smile.

"Well I never was a quitter. It's hard knowing my best wasn't good enough." _And that I've lost both the game and you._

"I get you're disappointed about the competition but I hope you can be fair with your vote. If I played as strong a game as you say, then I think I deserve your consideration."

"I'll think about it." I answered.

"That's all I ask." Jessie replied.

She held her hand out to me and I saw she was wearing my ring. It was the first time I had seen it on her since Iceland. I took her hand and I meant to shake it, but before I could stop myself I lifted her hand and gently brushed my lips over the back of her hand.

I heard Jessie take a sharp breath in and I quickly released her.

Before either of us could do or say anything Omar announced it was time to go outside for the finale. I turned and left, leaving her behind.

* * *

My heart was pounding, and it wasn't from nerves about what was coming. It was from the electrifying touch of Slater. I could still feel my skin tingling from where his lips had been. I glanced over to where he stood with the jury and sighed.

_Damn you Slater._

Carson got to announcing the final challenge. Answering questions about our partner posed by the jury. I cast a worried look over to Vince, Slater and Ivy. Here was a perfect chance for them to try and humiliate me on live television ... and I'd have no choice but to not only take it but to answer them.

Luckily I wasn't up first. It gave me a chance to pull Jen aside and ask her for any tips.

"The jury wants to see that you and your partner know each other, care about each other, like no-one else does."

I looked over to where Mackenzie was sitting on the couch. She and I sometimes were polar opposites, other times like we shared the same mind on how we thought and felt about things and I could truly say I'd never been as close to a friend as I was with her. Even Allie, my former best friend from childhood and I hadn't had the same kind of relationship.

Mackenzie grinned up at me. "We should have this in the bag then."

"Maybe. I wouldn't put it past Vince or Ivy to try and screw us over on live TV." I cautioned.

Wrenn poked his head through the sliding glass door. "Jessie, you're up."

* * *

The questions all passed by in a blur. I had been right about Vince, Slater and Ivy getting their own back for the epic smack downs I'd given them at their eliminations. It was tough but nothing I couldn't handle. As I returned to the lounge I felt fairly confident that I had done enough to win ..._ if_ the other contestants were judging on how well we answered.

But then again I didn't know how well Adam and Derek had done. I mean they were room mates too and had become friends. And there was no telling what Vince or Ivy might do.

And Slater ... I was really at a loss about what he would do. It was clear he disliked Derek _but_ I wasn't sure how he felt about me. Before the accident I would have known for certain he would have voted for me but now ... I didn't know. And I hated that I didn't. It killed me that Slater might feel negatively about me.

We were being lead from the study to hair and make up for some final touch ups. I was finished first and was directed to head to the lounge were the Jury was waiting for Carson to finish running the blooper reel. I noticed that the Jury was looking a little restless and the others were still busy with Fatima.

_What the hell. I might as well take advantage._

"Hey guys. Why don't we have a final drink up on the roof? Kind of a last hurrah before the season finishes?"

"Sure." "Sounds great!" "Count me in." came the chorus of replies. Even Vince and Ivy were up for it.

* * *

Jessie had just finished toasting to us and winning over the Jury. We all started to head back downstairs when I felt Jessie pull on my arm.

"Slater, can I speak to you alone?"

I raised an eyebrow at her quizzically.

"Please?" She added.

I simply nodded and moved to the side with her. Once she was sure we were alone she started to speak.

"Slater ... no matter what happens tonight ... I want you to know that ... I'm sorry for how things got between us. That you thought I was just playing you to win."

"And weren't you?" I asked bitterly.

"No. I'd never do that. Not to you."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"I meant what I said to you after prom, on the balcony and in the kitchen. That I liked getting to know you."

"I ... liked those times too." I conceded.

"It doesn't matter to me who you vote for."

"So you're saying I should vote for Adam?" I replied puzzled.

"If you want. Want I really want is once this is all over ... I'd like to go out with you. Buy you a drink, grab some dinner or whatever. I just ... don't want tonight to be the end."

"I'll take you up on that." I smiled in reply. Enjoying the look of obvious confusion at my quick agreement I continued. "I never turn down a free meal." I teased.

Jessie laughed and lightly swatted my arm. And I laughed along with her. Our eyes locked and I could feel the heat, the electricty building up between us again.

_"Slater."_ She whispered, leaning towards me, her eyes closing.

I started to lean in myself. I had just put my hand on her waist, ready to close the distance when Omars voice cut through the night air.

"OK, all contestants outside, it's time for voting!"

_"Damn it!"_ I muttered under my breath

Jessie stepped back from me. "We should probably get downstairs."

"Yeah. I guess." I acknowledged.

Jessie squeezed my hand gently. "But tomorrow night? Diner before we both fly out of Miami?"

"Yeah. It's a date."


	13. From the Bottom of My Broken Heart

The votes were finally in. I held my breath and squeezed Mackenzie's hand nervously. I was _fairly_ certain that most of the Jury was on my side but you could never be sure. My eyes wondered over to where the Jury was standing and Slater caught my eye. He gave his easy smirk and a quick wink.

I smiled back and turned my head to see Adam and Derek. For some reason in the break between the questions and voting Derek had changed into a white tuxedo. It looked fine on him but made me think of penguins.

Carson was handed the envelope with the pair that had the most votes. The whole set, crew, audience, Jury and us waited with baited breath.

_This is it. Moment of truth._

"The winner of AME Season 11 is ... Jessie!"

Everyone burst into thunderous applause. Mackenzie hugged me and Adam came over and patted us heartily on the backs.

"We did it! We _won_!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Jessie, you and your partner are officially the winners of Season 11 ... And it's because you won_ another_ unanimous vote! How about that?" Carson continued.

I beamed over at the Jury. "Thank you, all of you. Thank you so much!"

They all smiled back but there was only one who caught my eye. I wanted so much to go over to him, to hug him but Carson was still asking me questions. _It could wait another minute._

"Jessie, you're the first contestant to win 2 consecutive seasons. How does it feel?" Carson asked.

"It feels …_ incredible!_ And I owe it all to teamwork and the friends I've made here."

"Aww!" The audience said in unison.

"Come up here and get your trophies ... and your cheques for $500,000!" Carson directed.

Mackenzie and I came up and each held our trophies up in the air. This was so surreal.

_We did it. Now Natalie can go to art school. Mackenzie can pay off her student loans and her dads mortgage. No-one deserves this more than her._

But of course, Carson just _couldn't_ stop there. "But the fun doesn't stop there! We have on more _shocking_ twist in store this season!"

The audience "ohhed".

"Carson _nothing_ you do is shocking to me anymore. You've pulled too many ridiculous stunts to surprise me any more. What is it going to be now? Evil twins? A music number?" I joked.

"Poke fun all you want. You won't be laughing in a moment." Carson rebutted playfully.

"What do you mean? Why are you smiling like that?"

Derek stepped up on Carsons other side, a spotlight focused on him. "Gotta say Carson ... you make one hell of a wingman."

Derek dropped down to one knee in front of Carson ... and me.

_Holy crap! He isn't going to …_

"You always manage to surprise me, Jessie. It's high time I return the favor."

"Derek?"

"I joined AME as the Super Fan, and I wore the title with pride. I had plans, lists and strategies. Then you joined and changed all the rules. You never let anyone put you in a box and you played the game _your_ way. You threw everything I knew out of the window and showed me I didn't have to stay in a box either."

"Derek..." I tried to cut in, but he continued.

"I can be artistic without being the Artist. I can be a fan and also myself. I can be a bit of everything or none of the above. And right now, the best title for me is "Man Who Wants to Spend the Rest of His Life with You"."

Derek pulled out a red velvet box with a platinum ring inlaid with diamonds in the band and two large diamonds in the centre. The band wasn't a completly stright circle, it was slightly off with the two ends touching, one above the other. The large diamonds were set in the ends.

"So will you marry me and add "Happiest Man On Earth" to that list?"

I looked at him in shock. I glanced up and took in the faces of everyone. Fatima, Wrenn, Omar and Carson all smiled knowingly. Jen, Adam and Mackenzie looked surprised and pleased. Most of the Jury were nudging and whispering each other, clearly expecting me to say yes. Vince looked beside himself and Ivy had turned an interesting shade of puce.

_But where was Slater? He's the only one whose reaction I need to see. That I had to know._

But Slater was nowhere to be found. I turned my attention back to Derek who smiled expectantly up at me and I could see the cameras pushing in to get my reaction. I had never felt more trapped in my whole life.

"Of … of course I'll marry you." 

* * *

The instant I saw Derek down on one knee I knew it was all over for me. For any chance of winning Jessie. And I couldn't bear to watch. I stepped back and went to the barriers between us and the audience, bracing my hands on the cool metal. It made me sick to my stomach to hear Derek's words of love for Jessie, to be forced to listen to it.

_Just hearing him proves how little he knows her, the real her. She is sweet but she has an edge. She doesn't want to be put on some pedestal. She wants to be free to do things her way._

But hearing her say yes? That was possibly the worst moment in my life. Knowing she was settling for that chump. For a life where the most excting thing would be a sale at the grocery store on her favourite brand of shampoo.

As soon as the cameras stopped I went straight into the kitchen liquor cabinet in search of tequila. I grabbed the bottle and took a huge swig, feeling the liquor burn through me. I found a shot glass and knocked back two more shots before taking the bottle and heading to the lounge room. The final four were missing. Probably doing confessionals upstairs.

"Urgh. I can't believe Derek proposed on air. It's_ so_ tacky." Sniffed Ivy.

"Seems to suit him and Jessie perfectly then." Snipped Vince.

I knocked back another shot.

"What's the matter Slater? I thought _you'd_ have something to add about this." Simpered Ivy.

I scowled at her. "What's there to say? Two people who don't know _jack_ about each other are rushing into getting married. This is like Vegas just without the Elvis impersonators or the fun of gambling."

"Ouch." Chimed Bianca from my other side

"Sounds like _someone_ doesn't believe in "true love."." Chastised Eden.

_Oh I believe in it. And I believe that Jessie is throwing it away for that moron._

_Jessie and Mackenzie re-entered the room. Everyone started fawning all over t_hem, congratulating them on their win and wanting to see the ring. Even Ivy joined in. Only Vince and I stayed off to the side.

"Pass the tequila." Vince commanded.

"Why?" I slurred.

"It's going to be a _long_ night dealing with _them_. I'm gonna need to be drunk to not kill them … or myself."

I passed him the bottle. It was half empty now. My head was spinning and my throat and stomach were burning. I started to overhear snippets of conversation and the group cheering as Adam and Derek re-joined the group. Derek sidled up to Jessie, wrapped his arm around her waist and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

I couldn't stand to see more so I quickly left to find the nearest bathroom. 

* * *

Everyone was surrounding me, asking me questions about my win, my engagement, my future plans. It was all too much. I needed to get away.

"I'm just going to go make myself a drink, I'll be back." I smiled weakly.

I walked quickly to the kitchen. My hands were shaking as I turned on the tap and gulped down a glass of water. I refilled it and took a long, slow slip, setting it down next to the sink. I cupped my hands under the still running water and splashed my face, trying to freshen up.

_So much for keeping things "slow and casual". We literally had that talk two weeks ago when he said "I love you" and I couldn't say it back. What in the HELL was Derek thinking?_

A much darker, cynical part of me chimed in. _Derek knew EXACTLY what he was doing. He could feel he was losing you to Slater so he put you on the spot on live, national television. He made you an offer "America's Sweetheart" couldn't refuse without damaging her reputation. And this will be all anyone is talking about for months so you can't even take him off to the side and tell him to slow down and reconsider._

The thought chilled my blood and made the shaking in my hands worse. Water was not going to cut it. The tequila was missing from the liquor cabinet but the vodka was still there. I downed 2 shots to take the edge off. The shaking in my hands stopped. Now I was ready to face everyone again.

I returned to the lounge and plastered a smile on my face. Heath came up to me, smiling. He was the only one of the friendly contestants that hadn't congratulated me yet.

"Congratulations on the engagement! I had no idea you guys where so serious about each other." Heath mused.

_Neither did I._

"To be honest … I just kinda went with it." I admitted.

"What are you saying? You _do_ want to get married don't you?" Heath objected

"I want a nice wedding and I want AME to film it. I'm not saying I'm not in love, or that I don't want to get married … I'm saying if I leverage Carson and the producers, I bet I could get a free wedding. _And_ a two-hour special."

Heath's mouth opened in shock. "As long as you're both happy!"

Derek came up behind us, smiling a slow, lazy grin. "Mind if I interrupt?" He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Jessie, I was thinking we could use a change of scenery … and a chance to celebrate our engagement?" Derek grinned wolfishly.

"Are you suggesting we go somewhere more _private_?" I quizzed.

"You read my mind. We deserve a chance to celebrate every. Inch. Of. Each. Other."

I shuddered. Not only was Derek's performance lukewarm _at best_ but I couldn't shake the thought of being manipulated and purposely trapped in an engagement with him.

Derek ran his hand up my back and whispered into my ear. "Shivering with anticipation, I see."

"You guys _could_ sneak up to the Dream Suite. I'll even cover for you so no-one gets suspicious?" Heath offered.

"I'd rather celebrate with our friends downstairs. We can have plenty of time to celebrate later."

"The rest of our lives." Derek added.

Then Piper, the previous show runner came in. Telling her off really relived some of my tension and frustration. Letting _someone_ have it after all the insanity of the season, of the situation felt amazing.

Afterwards there was cheering, drinking and really letting loose to celebrate the end of the season. It was then Jen said some of the worst words I'd heard in my whole life. AME Wedding edition.

"You already got engaged on AME, so what would you say to inviting some contestants to your wedding … and maybe the audience too?" 

* * *

_One week later_

It had been a full week since AME All Stars wrapped up and my cousin had returned to town. The last time Slater returned we celebrated for a week at every bar in town and partied like there was no tomorrow. But last time he had won.

I knocked on his door. No reply. Taking my spare key I unlocked the door and entered. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. There were empty bottles of tequila, beer and vodka everywhere. AME season 10 was playing on the TV silently and "The Best of Britney Spears" was blasting from the speakers.

"Oh dear God."

Slater was passed out on the floor near the couch, hand wrapped around an almost empty bottle of tequila. His clothes were filthy and there were only a few containers of take out on the coffee table. Far less than 7.

"Damn it." I muttered.

I had only seen Slater this bad one other time. Straight after Prom when he had been forced to see the girl he liked go with someone else and make out with them in the middle of the dance floor. He pulled the exact same kind of behaviour … but only for a weekend.

I cleared away some of the bottles to make a path from the lounge to his bedroom. I carried his completely passed out form to his bed and set to tidy up the lounge. This was _not_ how I imagined my day going. I sent a quick text off to my wife to let her know I would be home late or tomorrow morning, Slater needed me.

After turning off the music and putting enough glass bottles to completely fill a recycling bin I took a quick trip to the grocery store and stopped at the drug store for pain killers. I switched on AME All Stars that I knew he had set to record and made myself lunch.

I had just gotten to the first Iceland episode when Slater stumbled into the lounge, grabbing his head.

"Jorge?" He muttered groggily.

"In the flesh. Sit."

Slater stumbled over to the couch. I handed him a bottle of gatorade and two pain killers.

"Swallow these and finish the bottle."

Slater obeyed.

"Damn Slater. Losing really hit you hard this time, huh? It's just a game cuz."

"No, it wasn't the stupid game."

"Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that." I pushed a bottle of water into Slaters hands. "Drink this too."

I headed to the kitchen and made a sandwich which I placed on the table in front of him. "You'll need to eat this too."

Slater just nodded. We sat in silence except for the occasional gulp from Slater. I watched the TV while Slater slowly started to sober up.

I looked over to him. "Do you love her?"

Slater spluttered and choked on his mouthful of water. "What?!"

"You've only been this messed up one other time. And it was about a girl that got away. So … do you love her?"

Slater sighed sadly. Jorge knew him better than anyone else on the planet. Knew when he was lying and when he was trying to hide what he really felt.

"You want the truth?" Slater asked.

"No, I want you to bullshit me." I snarked back at him.

Slater let out a long, slow breath. "Yeah. Yeah … I do. For the first time ever I actually cared about someone, wanted to have more with them, to be real."

"What happened? It seemed like the two of you were going well. I mean that drink it the kitchen … I've seen you pick up a_ lot_ of girls but I've never seen you like that before."

"Yeah... Jessie, she's …" Slater paused.

"Special?"

"You have no idea, cuz. She's smart, sexy, funny, kind, ambitious, chill and really … real."

"And she's into you."

"So into me she's marrying another guy? Yeah … _nothing_ says "I want you" like getting hitched to another dude."

"Cuz …"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. She doesn't feel the same about me."

"No? You think she doesn't care about you?"

"Obviously."

I switched the episode on the TV to the final elimination. To Jessie's vote.

"I vote to save Slater"

"You mean eliminate Derek and Adam?"

She blushed bright red on screen "Yes... that's what I meant."

Slater stared, open mouthed in shock. I just stared back at him.

"She … she chose me?"

"Wasn't the only time either." I grabbed the controller and started to search for when Derek proposed to Jessie.

Once Slater realized what I was queing up he shook his head. "I don't want to see this man."

"You need to."

Slater forced himself to watch. Derek had just asked Jessie, who clearly looked uncomfortable the whole time this was going on. It could be played off as embarrassment. But once he asked, once he said "marry" there was a look for a split second of terror.

She looked around the crowd, clearly searching for something. For the briefest of moments there was hope on her face … then it died. Slater caught it because he knew her so well. She turned back to Derek and put on a smile, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Of … of course I'll marry you."

I stopped the video. "I've seen the different angles of the set from the finale. She was looking at the Jury. Looking for you … and I'm guessing she didn't see you. That's why she said yes."

"She … asked me on a date before the voting. And seeing this? I saw a_ whole_ lot of emotions on Jessie's face. Love was not one of them." Slater sighed.

"And I'm guessing the reason you two started fighting is because you're too much of a player and didn't get real with her. Didn't tell her how you really feel but pushed her away when you realised you might want to be serious."

"I'm an idiot. I let her go and now..." Slater trailed off

"If you think there is a chance she loves you man, you gotta go for it. You gotta fight for her, let her know. If you don't then you'll forever wonder "what if"... And I've seen the show. Seen the way she looks at him and at you. It's not too late, not yet."

Slaters phone beeped from somewhere under the couch. A bunch of missed calls from Omar and Jen. Slater played his voicemail on speaker.

"Hi Slater, it's Jen from AME. We were wondering if you'd like to come back for the wedding special? It looks like it's going to be a bit more … competitive than we first thought."

I smiled at him. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get her."


	14. Baby, One More Time

I had just awoken from my nightmare again. Of walking down the aisle and surrounded by paparazzi, pushing me, trapping me. Just as everyone was closing in I was startled awake by the captain announcing my flight had landed.

_It was just a dream. I'm not married to Derek or surrounded by paparazzi._

I quickly got my luggage and made my way to the waiting driver who would take me back to the AME mansion. I watched the streets sped past me and was lost in my thoughts.

_Just get through this Jessie. Just a few weeks for a wedding special and then a little bit past the 1st year anniversary follow up. I can do this. Just need to get through the fluff filled wedding special._

I know, it is terrible to think of how soon you can divorce before even getting hitched. Normally I'd advise that person NOT to get married at all … but I really didn't have a choice. Jen had staked her first season running a show on me and Derek getting married. I couldn't screw he career like that.

And then there was the hit we'd all take if I just pulled out. "AME scripted romance scandal!" Jen, Omar, Carson, Derek and I would all be in for it. I'd lose any of the standing I built for my online brand and this might get AME cancelled. It's one thing for contestants to plan a showmance. It was a whole other level for it to look like the producers actually forced you into it.

_So many people are depending on this. On me marrying Derek. And I mean Derek isn't a bad guy. I'm sure we'd get on ok for the next 15 - 18 months._

As I stepped out Wrenn greeted me warmly. "Jessie, you made it! And right on time too!"

"Wrenn! I'm so glad to see you … and I hear congratulations are in order?"

"And so you should. You're looking at the newest junior producer and I'm happy to help you through the competition."

My eyes widened in shock. _Competition? Isn't this supposed to be a quick and easy wedding special?_

* * *

I was standing on the roof with Adam, Mackenzie, Jen, Fatima and Derek, sharing a bottle of port and enjoying the calm before the storm, the usual feelings of excitement and trepidation before any season of AME.

If I could describe my first day back on the AME set in one word it would be "bombshell". So many of them in fact it was getting hard to keep track.

The fact the wedding special was now a competition. That Derek and I would be competing against Vince and Ivy. That _they_ were a _couple_. (I still was having trouble with that one.) That Derek and I would be staying in a private cottage and were, for the moment at least, banned from the house. The fact AME even had private houses. Then Derek surprised me with Adam and Mackenzie and they would be part of our wedding party along with Jen. That Fatima was actually married and Vince crashed my confessional.

I stared off over the ocean, lost in my own thoughts, watching the waves crash into the shore, envious of their freedom and filled with sadness. Oceans made waves. Waves me think of surfing and surfing made me think of_ him_. Slater.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander to him and instead of fighting it like I normally would, I let him in. _Where was he right now? What was he doing? Did he ever think of me? And how would I feel if it was him doing this with me and not Derek?_

The idea brought a smile to my face. Slater probably wouldn't have proposed to me. Maybe a promise ring or a drunk Vegas wedding but not this whole circus. He wouldn't have themes, colours or anything else already picked out like Derek had.

_He'd probably love a simple ceremony by the beach, barefoot, hibiscus flowers and an open bar_. I shook my head to dispel the thought. Anything that could have lead to that was all over now. I had to get my head in the game and my heart onto Derek.

I glanced over to the rest of them, all fussing around Fatima and curious about her wedding details. Jen and Derek seemed really into it, hanging on Fatima's every word and were swapping ideas. I mean it made sense. Jen was the one planning the whole show so she would obviously have ideas and well, Derek _wanted_ to be getting married. I left them to it.

Personally I had never thought about it much before or ever thought I _would_ get married. Not from lack of offers but because I felt like there was still so much I hadn't done or experienced. That my spirit still craved to run wild and free, that I was a tiger and shouldn't be tamed.

Derek caught my eye and gave me a warm smile. I smiled back at him. He was so sweet. And I willed myself to feel something close to what he obviously felt for me. To make our relationship real. I would never see Slater again so it would serve me best to put him out of my mind and to try and turn those feelings I had for him into the feelings I had for Derek.

As we were heading downstairs for the shows premier we could overhear Vince and someone else - someone clearly not Ivy. Sneaking onto the balcony we found Vince practically making out with Sierra and whispering about how he was going to be pulling a scam. Wether the scam was against me or AME I wasn't sure but we know knew to keep our guards up against those two.

I thought that was my biggest surprise out of all the ones I'd had today until I walked out onto the patio and into a sea of familiar faces. Teagan, Han, Heath, Ryder, Lina, Bianca … it seemed like everyone from the past two seasons was back. _Everyone._

"Hey Jessie, come join the party. I poured you a shot." Slater called out to me, a devil-may-care smile on his face and a sly wink.

I couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't breathe.

* * *

Fatima really outdid herself this time. Jessie looked like some sort of woodland fairy princess. Like she was almost too beautiful to be real. It took a lot for me to not to just grab her hand and I don't know. Kiss her, run away with her, take her upstairs … anything.

But if I was going to do this I was going to do this right. I called to her, winked at her to see her reaction. To see if there was still something there, if there was a chance for me, for us. Jessie looked like she had short-circuited for a second and, surprisingly, it was that tool Vince that actually made everything better.

Derek had been whispering with Jen and Omar in a corner and was now making his way back to Jessie when Vince started being Vince and causing drama.

This drew Jessie's attention away from me and back into the present. There was clearly an argument but I did overhear snippets "Ivy you can do better", "Never said evil", "He betray you."

Ivy's expression froze for a moment before she made a flustered reply.

Carson stepped up and got them into their places as the cameras started rolling. I didn't care too much for it, I was too busy watching Jessie. But I did manage to hear him announce the prizes: A wedding of their dreams, a fantasy honeymoon, million dollar cash prize and a luxury cruise for the wedding party of the winning team. Losers sent home unmarried and empty handed.

_Damn. This is going to make things hard for her. Does Jessie throw the game so she can get away from Derek? Or does she keep up that sweetheart persona and go for the million? I don't think she could easily lose since Vince and Ivy know jack about each other._

Vince, already sensing the audience was on Jessie's side (pretty hard to miss when they were chanting her name during the intro song) dipped Ivy into a kiss. I didn't know who to feel more sorry for: Vince, Ivy or everyone forced to see it.

Then Carson announced the first challenge: Each couple would have to win over the past contestants to be in their wedding parties. If I was going to have any chance of winning her back I had to be on her team … but I'd have a little fun making her sweat a bit first.

_I wonder who else will be on her team with me? _Obviously_ Adam, Mackenzie and Jen will be. But who will be the other 4? I mean I know Kiana, Heath and Yvette love Jessie. And Bianca is actually friends with her._

I mingled carefully through the crowd, keeping just the right distance to hear Jessie but not be seen. She promised a raging party to one group "babes, booze and bangers" If I wasn't mistaken. Light up dancefloor, celebrity music, tequila in the goodie bags. My kinda wedding.

What I found most interesting was for the group of hippy dippy love enthusiast that Jessie couldn't bring herself to say she loved Derek in front of them. It was obvious that's what they wanted to hear but she seemed incapable. They started to chastise Jessie for wanting more fame instead of love but I enjoyed the honesty.

_I mean, why else would you choose Derek over me? He might have had two seasons with you but I know you so much better than he does._

I smiled to myself and went outside to hang with Sierra and Zeke. I watched as Jessie talked to the other group of contestants before making her way over to me. For the second time she looked nervous.

Sierra gave Jessie a cool once over. "Jessie. Your reputation as the best dressed AME contestant proceeds you."

"Jessie _always_ comes … to win, no matter what she's wearing." I smirked.

The pause in my sentence had the desired effect. Jessie's cheeks flushed as her mind was instantly pulled to the prom date night we shared.

"I do my best." She smiled back, pouting her lips out into a slight kiss and staring straight into my eyes making me think of the night we had a mini date on the balcony and snuck into my room afterwards.

"Let me guess. This is the part where you pretend to get chummy with us so we pick your team, right?" Zeke snapped.

"_Easy, Mr. Hero_." I warned, my fists curling tightly. "Jessie knows how the game is played … but he _does_ have a point. Why should _I_ pick _you_ … Over Vince and Ivy?" I had paused again, giving a different meaning to my words that only Jessie could read.

"Easy. There is _no way_ anyone could beat _us_." Jessie replied, looking straight into my eyes

_Did she mean what I thought she did?_

"Vince and Ivy didn't just lose last season. They didn't even make Final Four. I've won against Vince once and Ivy _twice_. We all _know_ I'm going to beat them again."

"You make a good point. Vince doesn't go down easily and I bet Ivy doesn't either." Conceded Sierra.

"Jessie doesn't mess around." I added, smiling at her.

"And I'll prove it." Jessie stood up and delivered an amazing speech culminating in Derek catching her for a trust fall.

I noticed how quickly she scrambled to get out of his arms while the rest of the contestants cheered. Derek just smiled and her and gave Jessie a kiss on her cheek. I noticed Jessie grimace but it didn't seem anyone else did.

The "happy couples" were ushered outside while we were all corralled and taken up to the confessionals to have our say about the couples and what we thought and who we were choosing. I threw my support down for Jessie, obviously. She was a winner and the most amazing woman I'd ever met. I wanted to be there when she walked down the aisle and crushed those posers.

Once that was all finished we were taken outside to reveal who we wanted to partner up with. I _almost_ didn't make it onto her team. Bianca, Adam, Jen and Mackenzie had all secured their spots in less than 15 seconds. Then Han, Kiana and Eden chimed in. I snagged the last spot.

"Whatever Jessie is doing, I want to be a part of it." I announced.

I saw Jessie look relieved as her eyes met mine. I grinned back as the rest of the contestants started lamenting that they were stuck with Vince and Ivy.

_When it comes to Jessie you snooze, you lose. A babe that amazing doesn't stay available for long ... as I obviously know. I refuse to make that same mistake again._

After filming wrapped we made our way to the kitchen. Jessie and Derek wanted help creating a wedding cocktail.

"I need something that speaks about our relationship." Jessie described as she looked at the group.

"So what'll it be like, Jessie? Sweet and bubbly? Strong and bold? Spicy and brazen?" I suggested, my voice deep yet honeyed. I wanted her to know I wasn't talking about her and Derek.

"I'd say I appreciate _strong and bold_ the most right now." She answered, her eyes meeting mine, challenging me.

"Not light and sweet? From you I'd say that's_ very_ surprising." I questioned

"Sometimes too much sweetness can be overwhelming. You need something more complex with greater depth." She responded carefully.

"Then I'd be happy to help with that, babe." I replied, joining Derek, Eden and Han with the cocktail making. Han had suggested whisky for kick, Eden the fruit for sweetness to cut through and Derek was working on the proportions of everything.

I grabbed one of the glasses Derek was working on and took a sip. I frowned. All I could taste was fruit. It was too overwhelmingly sweet. The next one Derek had worked on was just … flat. It was like half a shot whisky, only a single raspberry and 90% soda water. I shook my head.

In a new glass I muddled together some sugar, blackberries and raspberries plus a hint of cinnamon. The fruit would be tart and have an edge plus a bit of sweetness and the cinnamon would back that with a slight heat. I grabbed a few things adding it to the glass for the spice and slight sour edge before adding the whisky and finally topping up with some soda water. I took a sip, smiled and nudged Derek. Derek took a little taste and his eyes lit up.

"Jessie, _this_ is it! This is our cocktail." Derek declared.

Jessie took a sip. It was strong, bold and with a slight edge to it. It wasn't the same cocktail I had made her in this same kitchen but having tasted both you could taste they were made by the same person. My identity, my style was all over it.

"It's perfect." Jessie smiled, her eyes catching mine for a second.

"Just like us" Derek smiled wrapping his arm around her, kissing her tenderly on her cheek.

* * *

It was a new day and Jen had summoned me to the main house for a confessional and to "work out some things."

Of course, Slater was in the forefront of my mind. I had gotten over my initial shock of seeing him. He was exactly like I remembered from the start of last season; fun, flirty, forward and completely off limits.

I couldn't deny the way my breath caught or my pulse quickened around him. And now that he was here I wasn't sure how I felt about having him on my team. I couldn't say what would be worse. I don't know if I was more afraid of having him on my team or knowing he was here and not being able to see him.

_Damn it, Slater. Why can't you hate me and make this easier for me? Why do you have to come back into my life like a delicious forbidden fruit? Why do I still feel so strongly about and around you?_

I sat down on the confessional chair and Omar grinned at me while Jen smiled brightly.

"Jessie! Glad you're here. We've got some things we need to discuss with you. We are really looking at pushing your character arc and AME into a different direction." Jen gushed.

"Sounds good. So … what are you thinking?" I asked.

"After confessional. We've got a schedule to keep after all." Interjected Omar.

_Show time._

"So Jessie, you're back again and fighting for the wedding fo your dreams ... and no wedding is complete without the wedding party. How do you feel about the team you have around you?" Omar drilled.

"I got _exactly_ who I wanted! I couldn't be happier with my wedding party!" I enthused.

"Anyone in _particular_?" Omar pressed.

"I'm good friends with most of them and they mean so much to me. We've been through _a lot_ together." I expressed.

"And how do you feel about being partnered with Slater again?" Omar enquired

"We made one hell of a team last season and it's good to see that we can be partners in crime again." I said gently, a fond smile playing across my lips.

"And are you nervous? This time around it isn't how you get on with the cast that matters most. It's convincing America and the judges. What are your plans for that?"

"I'll use my natural sex appeal to win Lancelin over to my side. A wink, a pout and a a few other tricks will have Lancelin and America turned into smitten kittens."

"We'd expect nothing less … but there is Derek to consider. His enthusiasm for the show and he seems to have given this a _lot_ of thought. What do you think about his larger -than - life plans so far?"

"They're pretty over the top and I want _nothing_ to do with them. If he thinks I'm working my fingers to the bone for some hairbrained idea, he's got another thing coming." I snapped.

Omar and Jen shared a look as they switched the camera off. "Didn't I tell you it would be perfect?" Omar asked Jen.

"I don't know. I think we could try the other way ... and I'd _hate_ to do this to Derek." Jen sighed.

"Uh … guys? What does this have to do with me." I asked.

"We need to up the level of drama on the show, Jessie. We need to give the public something compelling to watch. We think we have the solution." Jen explained

"Which is …?"

"Weddings are exciting as is competition. But everyone is _used_ to seeing you and Ivy in competition, her a villain, you the sweetheart … but what if we changed it up a bit?" Omar suggested

"How?"

"What if we made you into a bridezilla?" Omar continued

"Or we could go the other way. Make you super romantic to _really_ play up the love story we've built for you and Derek over 2 seasons." Jen jumped in.

Omar frowned. "Jen, that isn't the wisest play. Everyone will expect Jessie to be a total sappy sweetheart. It won't offer anything fresh or that could go viral. Plus .. there's the other thing. I'm _not_ letting AME go down in flames because _you_ don't want Derek's feelings getting hurt."

"Jessie, I'm going to be honest with you. "Game of Love" is competing against us in the same time slot and judging by early reviews "Game of Love" is looking set to blow AME out of the water. Piper practically wrote the AME playbook so we need to do something she won't expect otherwise this will be the last season of AME." Jen confessed.

I closed my eyes and let it all sink in. _Great. So now the fate of AME is in my hands too along with trying to compete and win against those backstabbers Ivy and Vince plus dealing with my feelings for Slater. Could this day get any more complicated?_

Omar's watch beeped. "Dang it. Jessie, we need to get you ready to go. You've got a double date with Derek, Vince and Ivy."

* * *

I awoke, sore and somehow less rested than when I fell asleep on the couch.

Hitting up a wedding expo and having to answer questions from the press while being live streamed live would not be something I count as a date. Add in having to play up my bridezilla side, the pressure of knowing AME's entire future rested on me and having the press follow us everywhere on my third ever date with Derek.

_That's right. I'm going to marry a man I've only had three one on one dates with. One in the first season to the lighthouse, last season during the hiatus and I guess yesterday because we were only around Vince and Ivy for 10 minutes._

I had wanted to go to sleep pretty much as soon as we got back but Derek had offered to join me and "help me destress … wink." So to avoid that I had instead told him I'd rather veg out and watch one of the romantic comedy's - the _only_ form of entertainment in the whole house. Derek is not a fan so turned in early by himself.

I didn't want to be here anymore but I couldn't go to the house or leave the property. I settled on getting into my fitness gear and heading down to the beach for an early morning yoga session. I needed time alone, a moment to breathe and destress. I walked along the beach far enough to be out of sight of the cottage.

I started with some simple meditation before going through some poses. After I finished I just sat there on the beach, feeling the early morning sun warm my skin and the wind gently pulling at my hair and for once just being free to be me.

A movement out on the waves caught my attention. It took me a few seconds to realise it was a person and of course there was only one person who would be up on a surfboard at this time of day. It felt good to watch him, to see him in his element. He looked so happy, relaxed and natural. He caught a wave in and was about 15 yards down from where I was before he noticed me.

He waved and collected his board, making his way towards me … And I didn't mind. Of all the pressure pushing down on me, of all the things I felt I needed to escape from … Slater wasn't one of them.

* * *

I had just caught my fourth wave in and had moved further down the beach when I saw Jessie sitting there. I was curious to know what could have gotten her up so early.

"Hey Jessie. Wasn't expecting to see you out here."

"I wasn't expecting to see you out here either. I thought AME didn't let you surf unless they could get a good shot?"

"Normally they don't … but the producers have twice as many people in the house and only 4 contestants. So I'd say they have their hands too full over there to keep track of everyone." I shrugged.

"I'll bet." Jessie replied tersely.

I looked her over carefully, shielding my eyes from the sun to get a proper look at her. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't slept at all last night. I'd normally think she and Derek had spent the night up together but she was frowning not smiling and her eyes were dull and not sparkling like they should be.

"Looks like they aren't the only ones. Is everything OK, Jessie?" I asked.

I could see her force herself to smile. "Everything's fine! Why wouldn't it be?" She responded with fake cheerfulness.

I crouched down in front of her and squeezed her left hand. "Jessie … you don't have to B.S me. I promised you last season I'd _always_ have your back. You can tell me what's wrong."

"We aren't partners now, Slater." Jessie smiled sadly

"It doesn't mean I stop caring. So, Jessie, what's up?"

Jessie patted the sand next to her and I sat, her hand still in mine. "I can trust you not to say anything, right?"

"Lips are sealed, babe."

Jessie nodded. "Remember Piper the old showrunner?"

"_Oh_ yeah."

"Well her new show "Game of Love" is not only competing in the same genre … it's competing in the same time slot and it looks set to destroy AME in the ratings! Not only that but Piper knows the entire AME playbook. The show is in trouble and the producers want me to fix it."

"How can _you_ fix it?"

"They want me to add drama to the show by being a bridezilla from hell."

"Why not have you play be super romantic with Derek?" I asked, careful to keep the tone of my voice even.

"I … I didn't think it would play as well to the audience." Jessie replied, pulling her hand free from mine and fiddling with her ring … but it wasn't her engagement ring. It was her other ring ... the one I had given her. And judging by the tan line on her hand I could see when she moved the band she hadn't taken it off since finale.

_She still has my ring on? Could this mean there is a chance to for me?_

Jessie rose slowly from the sand and turned to me smiling. "Thanks for listening to me Slater. I always feel better when you're around."

"Anytime babe."

"We'd better get ready for the karaoke party tonight." Jessie murmured, holding her hand out to me to help pull me up. And as our hands touched, I felt that familiar electricity, that _spark_ between us.

"It's a date."


	15. Everytime

The karaoke date was going ok. I helped Bianca and Slater get the karaoke set up so the lyrics would flash across the screen. Slater's hand brushed against mine as I handed the cable to him and I felt myself get flustered; blush sweeping my cheeks, heart skipping a beat as I fumbled the cable. I picked it up and this time Slater wrapped his hands firmly around it, his fingers also wrapping around my hand a little.

"Thanks babe." He smiled, his pupils dilating so I knew he felt it too.

"Hey Jessie! Come over here!" Derek called from across the room, frowning at us.

"I've got it from here, Jessie. Go join your friends." Slater advised.

I got stopped by Kiana, Eden and Han who were struggling to pick a song but Derek now seemed in no hurry for me to join them at the back. In fact he seemed deep in conversation with Jen, their heads leaning close together, each talking animatedly. Adam and Mackenzie were talking to each other but looking more chill and a little bit shouty at each other due to the noise in the room.

Finally I joined them. "It's insane to think you two are really getting married." Adam mused aloud, shaking his head.

"I can't believe how fast it's all happening. We've barely had anytime to plan the ceremony, let alone our lives afterwards." I sighed.

"The wedding ceremony is the easy part." Interjected Mackenzie. "I mean where are you two going to live? You live in California and he lives Connecticut. Who is going to move? Or are you both going to set up somewhere new together? How soon before you have kids? Do you even _want_ kids?"

"Whoa! Slow your roll Mackenzie. Give Jessie a moment to breathe." Adam admonished.

"Yeah , Mackenzie. How about we start with something easier, like planning the reception. Cake flavours. First dance. Music" I listed off

Talking about the wedding _finally_ seemed to catch Derek's attention. "Well I've been talking with Jen and I think we should work on our own custom choreography."

_Of course you do._ I thought to myself.

I was saved from replying by Slater calling out to me. "Hey Jessie! You're up!"

"Oh, I haven't picked a song."

"No time like the present … And I've got the song book here. " Slater grinned, waving the thick book in the air.

"You can't be the _only_ person not to sing." Adam agreed.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." I insisted.

Derek stood and kissed me on the cheek and fell back into talking with Jen. I caught snippets about flowers, centrepieces and something to do with goofy. _Well at least Derek has someone to share his enthusiasm and wedding planning with._

I went up to Slater and he handed me the song book. He leaned in to whisper to me "You looked like you could use the rescue."

I raised an eyebrow. "I will neither confirm or deny that."

"Which confirms it, babe. So … what got you all worked up?"

"Hey! _This_ is the perfect song." I dodged, heading off to key it into the machine and perform a rock song. 

* * *

We had just gotten out of the van when we saw a _major_ blow up between Vince and Carson. Reading between the lines, I'd say Carson had a thing for Ivy and was pissed at Vince for fooling around behind her back. I seriously thought Carson was gonna deck Vince … and was _totally_ wanting it.

I could see where he was coming from. After all it was tough seeing the woman you loved being engaged to totally the wrong guy and him making her miserable while you had to sit and watch, unable to do anything.

The next day I took another early morning surf and wasn't surprised to see Jessie sitting on the dunes again. I didn't know if she had been meditating, doing yoga or waiting to see me and I didn't care. All that mattered was that we were alone together.

"Hey Jessie." I greeted her

"Hey." She replied.

We sat in silence for a few seconds, just enjoying the morning sunlight. Eventually I broke the silence.

"So … are you gonna tell me about last night?"

Jessie sighed loudly. "Mackenzie brought up a lot of questions about _after_ the wedding. Where are we gonna live, kids, all that jazz. I'm pretty sure I know what Derek wants and I'm not sure if that's what _I_ want. And it seems like this is all happening so fast. It's …

"A lot?" I suggested.

"Yeah." Jessie smiled sadly.

"No offense but, shouldn't you have talked about this _before_ getting engaged?" I pointed out.

"There wasn't exactly anytime for that. We'd been "officially" dating for less than a month before Derek proposed and this past month we've been completely apart with promoting the latest season." Jessie explained

"And you _don't_ feel like you're rushing into things?" I asked sceptically.

"It doesn't matter what I _feel_. What matters know is what America sees, what they believe." Jessie paused before looking deep into my eyes. "If I try to slow this down or stop it then everyone depending on me loses everything. AME, Carson, Jen, Omar, Wrenn. And Derek. Not to mention my reputation."

"That's a _lot_ of people depending on you. On this."

"I know. And I can't let them down." Jessie stated.

"But what _I_ want to know is what do _you_ want?"

"What I want doesn't matter." Jessie declared.

"I think it does." I disagreed. Jessie still seemed reluctant. "I won't tell anyone Jessie. Like last night and before, I have your back."

Jessie closed her eyes and let herself relax and think, taking a moment for herself. She opened her eyes and whispered "I know Derek wants two kids, house in the suburbs, picket fence and weekly dinners with his family. The American dream."

"Of the 1950s." I scoffed.

Jessie frowned but continued. "But I've never really wanted that. I've always thought about working hard and getting famous. Being able to travel the world. Kids are a "maybe" not a definite."

"You sounds a lot like me, babe. You want to be free to go where ever you need to for your career but have a home you can always come back to. So … How do you make _that_ work with what Derek wants? And what do _you_ want to do as a job? Can you move your dream near Derek?"

"I want to be an actress and lifestyle Pictogrammer. I mean I _could_ do it in New York but … it's harder since I'm not into Broadway. And Derek and his family live in Connecticut. I doubt he wants to move too far from there. So him moving out to Hollywood to be with me is probably out of the question."

"Babe, it sounds like _you_ have to do all the compromising here. And maybe ..." I paused.

"Maybe what?" Jessie pressed

"Maybe you _don't_ really want to get married."

Jessie couldn't meet my eyes. 

* * *

Slater and I had met on the beach again. I loved the early mornings on the beach, it was the only time I felt like I could breathe, could be myself, be _free._ And I didn't mind Slaters company. Everything and everyone else made me feel trapped and like I wanted to run.

Except this morning. Slater seemed concerned about me instead of flirty. Like he honestly cared how I thought and felt and asking about what it was I _really_ wanted. I had no idea what I wanted anymore because I was so busy trying to make everyone else happy.

These thoughts tumbled through my mind until Fatima presented me with some crazy, multi coloured sequined dress. It looked like something Lady Gaga would wear but was assured it would be perfect for tonight's challenge.

We rolled up to the hottest club in Miami and told we were having a challenge. Derek and I had to DJ for an hour or so and based on how well we read and responded to the crowd meant we could either have Kaitlyn Liao play or some random DJ with pretty much an iPod. We were lucky enough to party in the VIP room beforehand with Kaitlyn.

I was alone by the bar, sipping on a glass of water when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there was Slater. "Hey babe. Got a minute?"

I nodded, unsure of what to say. I was still kinda mixed up from this morning. I mean I know Slater just wanted what was best for me … but letting everyone down wasn't that. I thought he would understand that.

"I used to do some DJing between surf comps. I can give you some tips."

"You used to DJ?" I asked sceptically.

"I'm a man of _many_ talents." He smirked.

"Ok, I'll bite. What are your top tips?"

"Reading the room, the people and giving them what they _need_ is more important than what you think they want. Maybe they need a break with a slow jam. Other times you gotta suddenly pump it up with high energy. And sometimes they just want to feel nostalgic … and remember the better times in the past."

"That's … really good advice. Thanks Slater." I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Anytime, babe."

I rushed over to Derek to tell him what I had just learned. He smiled and nodded but I wasn't sure if he was actually listening as he was also talking to Kaitlyn Liao and looked a bit star struck. She agreed with everything I said though.

Derek and I took to the stage and he was great at revving up the crowd to begin with. However he kept on trying to find faster and dancier songs to try and impress me and Kaitlyn. I tried to put on a slow jam because I could see the crowd was starting to lose energy. However Derek just smiled and pushed the skip button to play his next song and wink at me.

"I've _got_ this Jessie. I mean my taste is great and I bet the club could go on dancing like this all night!" Derek exclaimed.

I just stared at him. Could he _really_ not see how many people were dancing slowly and starting to head towards the bar? And how rude to skip my song and act like he knew better. Rude be damned, I was not losing this challenge so Derek could feel like "the man" in front of a celebrity.

I queued up the next track and started the slower track. Derek went to skip again when the crowd let out a cheer. He shrugged. "Fine, I guess we play your song."

After two slow ones I let him take control again but he _still_ wasn't paying attention to the crowd. And that's how it went for the rest of the set, me wrestling control back from him and making sure the crowd was taken care of instead of letting Derek show off his "incredible taste in music."

We did manage to pull off an win and I was glad to play a snappy bridezilla for once. I was so mad a Derek that it wasn't an act. Jen and Slater were the only ones who were unfazed by my sudden change in demeanour.

Kaitlyn pulled me to the side. "You guys made a good team, it was great to see you have each others backs!"

I smiled weakly as a camera person walked to about 5 feet away from us. "Wow, is it always like this? Surrounded by cameras?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, you get used to it. You learn to shut them out and really live in the moment. And you treasure the private time you have."

"Well, why don't I give you something to treasure? You can crash out in the secret VIP room out the back? I can show you."

"Really?"

"Really." Kaitlyn assured me

I threw my arms around her. _A few private minutes away from the crowd and the cameras to recharge would be perfect._ Kaitlyn lead to to the back and I fixed myself a drink and was looking forward to just chilling on one of the lounges.

I heard the door close and just assumed it was Kaitlyn again so I didn't look up. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a pair of lips kiss my neck and hands wrap around my waist.

"We're all alone Jessie. You wanna make love in this club?" I heard Derek whisper into my ear before he nipped my lobe.

"Derek! Stop it!" I scolded

"C'mon Jessie, we're all alone." Derek persuaded

"And I _wanted_ to be alone after the challenge because I'm _mad at you_. Why did you keep skipping my songs? Why didn't you pay attention to the crowd like Kaitlyn told us?" I shot back, the tension of the night and the pressure of past few weeks flowing out of me like venom.

"I … just thought the songs I picked were cool and I wanted everyone to hear them. They're _good_ songs. And you are _very_ distracting." Derek defended, trying to kiss my neck. I pushed him away angrily.

"_That isn't the point. We are supposed to work _together_ AND pay attention to the needs of others._" I hissed. "And this just proves that I can't count on you to have my back!" I finished angrily

"Back, front, I'll have you anyway you want." Derek murmured, still trying to get me in the mood.

"UGH!" I exclaimed and stormed out of the lounge. 

* * *

Once we were back at the house I tried to stay as far away from Derek as possible and ducked down a side hallway. But he followed me. As I rounded a corner to escape him I noticed Ivy and Carson together. Ivy looked stressed and sad while Carson was trying to comfort her.

He reached up and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze … and after a moments hesitation she put her hand over his and intertwined their fingers. They smiled at each other and a look of sweetness, tenderness, acceptance, understanding … _love_ passed between them … then she pulled her fingers away and her looked turned to sadness and hopeless.

The hopelessness of Ivy being engaged to that jerk Vince and there was nothing she could do to break the engagement even though she was in love with someone else. Not with all America watching. 

* * *

I was still thinking it at my confessional the next day when Ivy burst in just as I had finished. If I thought she had looked stressed and sad the day before she looked 5 times worse today and utterly miserable.

"Omar, can we talk?"

"Ivy, I'm going to tell you what I told Vince last week about interfering into others confessionals." Omar warned.

"Please? I … I just need someone to talk to." Ivy pleaded, her voice small and sad.

"Omar, I think you should hear her out. This sounds serious and I'm done." I said I moved toward the door and gave Ivy a small nod of my head of understanding and sympathy and squeezed her shoulder as I walked past.

Ivy smiled weakly in gratitude and mouthed "Thank you."

I was rounding the corner in the hallway thinking of heading to the study to avoid everyone when I bumped into Slater. Slater wrapped his strong arms around me to steady me.

"There's my Jessie." He smiled at me warmly

_"His" Jessie? I liked the sound of that._

"_Your_ Jessie, huh? I hope you haven't come all this way to flirt with an engaged woman."

"I've never been afraid of breaking the rules." Slater grinned wolfishly as he pulled me into him, our bodies pressed together.

_"Slater!"_ I gasped, breathlessly, my heart racing.

He released me. "But as much as I _love_ sweet talking you, I'm here for another reason. Did you see where Ivy went just now? She passed me in the lounge looking really upset." Slater explained.

"She's in the confessional with Omar … I'm _really_ worried about her. I mean, yeah, she's done some bad things in the past do try and win AME but now she seems genuinely upset and hurt. She doesn't deserve that and I want to know what's up." I fretted.

"_This_ is why everyone loves you. Even though you are neck deep in a backstabbing game you genuinely care for everyone else and look out for their feelings."

"I can't help it. I don't want anyone to suffer."

"Well it looks like there is nothing we can do at the moment. I'll see you on the date." 

* * *

I watched Jessie closely over the next week. After running into her in the hallway, I knew I couldn't stay away. And I was almost certain that she didn't want me to.

After the cake tasting we went to McDermotts and I loved to show off for her on the slide. We even got into a ball fight and soon the rest joined in but I _did_ tackle her into the pit, our limbs tangled up our faces merely inches from each other. I wanted to steal a kiss, but remembering we were _still_ on camera I settled for tossing a ball into her face.

That ball fight was literally the first time I had heard her laugh since filming began. She looked like the Jessie from last season, the Jessie I had fallen in love with instead of the resentful bridezilla she was forced to play for ratings. But most telling was the conversation we had on the beach _after_ the wedding beach relay challenge. 

* * *

Morning was now my favourite time of day for a new reason. Sure, it used to be because it was one of the best times to surf, but now it was because that's when I could get a stolen moment with her. This day was no different. Jessie was in a bad mood. A really bad mood and I could tell the stress of everything was getting to her.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?"

Jessie let out an exasperated sigh. "That _jerk_ Vince has been selling AME secrets to the sleazy tabloids."

I let out a low whistle. "That's a pretty crappy thing to do."

"_Tell me about it_. I'm busting my ass to keep AME going and he pulls a move like this."

"So … how do we fix this?"

"Don't worry. I've got it handled. Oh! And get this … he says _Sierra and Derek_ are hooking up."

I choked on my laugh. "_Sierra_ and Derek? No way, babe. He's too much of a nice guy for her and she isn't wholesome enough for him."

"I know, right? _Anyone_ else I could buy. Mackenzie, Jen, heck even Teagan. But _Sierra_?"

"Unless she is setting up something with help from Vince." I suggested

"Good luck with that. The judges and producers are keeping him on a tight watch since I "let slip" that Vince had been seen outside our cottage a lot."

We smiled at each other. I pushed a stray strand of her hair back, my hand cupping her face for a moment and then letting go. "Jessie …" I whispered.

She stood quickly. "I … have to go. Resort date."

"Jessie … wait …" I called to her.

But she was gone.


End file.
